Love Quest
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "Everyone hates me. No one could ever love me." Elphaba Thropp believed this to be true. After all, her father hates her, her sister is ashamed to admit that they're related, she's green, and to top it all off, she's confined to a wheelchair. Who could possibly love her? Shiz-era. AU. Fiyeraba. Gelphie friendship.
1. Hatred

**Hello, all. New story. This was originally supposed to be titled 'Helping Hands' but I decided against it. I am super proud of this story because I actually wrote most of it before I started posting! That's right! Chapters 1 – 18 are completed. This is going to be a little different from how I normally run things. Actually, scratch that! This is ****_very_**** different from how I normally run things. As my grandmother says, "It's always good to try new things." Though, she's normally referring to food and… enough rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, get in here!"<p>

The sound of wheels along the carpet reached Frex's ears and he looked up, seeing his eldest, and green, daughter sitting in the doorway.

"Y-Yes, Father?" Elphaba asked timidly, slowly wheeling into the room.

Frex stood up. "You and Nessa will be attending Shiz University this year."

A smile tugged its way onto Elphaba's lips. She had always wanted to go to Shiz. It had been her dream to study there since she was a child.

"Nanny will accompany you. While you are there, you are not to embarrass me or your sister."

Elphaba's smile slowly faltered. "Yes, Father."

"Her reputation will be at stake with you going there. If I hear one word that you have caused a commotion, you will be sent home. Am I understood?"

_I don't cause commotions. I am one._ Elphaba looked down. "Yes, Father."

"Good. Now, leave."

Nodding, Elphaba turned and wheeled out of her father's office. Once she closed the door behind her, the smile made her way back onto her face.

"Shiz University," Elphaba smiled to herself, quickly wheeling back to her room. Closing the door behind her, she hurried over to her bed. Grabbing her pillow, she hugged it against her chest as a slight giggle escaped her lips. "Shiz."

"Fabala, what's going on?" Nanny asked, coming into the room.

"We're going to Shiz University, Nanny!" Elphaba smiled, turning around to face the old woman who had taken care of her and her sister since they were young.

Nanny smiled softly. "I know, Fabala. You must be very excited."

"I am!" Elphaba smiled. "I've heard it has one of the biggest libraries in Oz."

"It does," Nanny confirmed.

"Oh, Nanny! I'm so excited!" Elphaba smiled, looking up at the old woman.

Nanny smiled. She had never seen Elphaba this happy. "I know, little frog," she said, kneeling down in front of Elphaba. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Nodding, Elphaba allowed Nanny to push her into the bathroom and help her prepare for bed.

* * *

><p>As the day approached for the girls to leave for Shiz, Elphaba became more and more excited, but also more fearful.<p>

"Fabala, stop fidgeting!" Nanny huffed, trying to help the green girl get dressed the morning they were to leave.

"I can't help it, Nanny! We're going to Shiz today!" Elphaba exclaimed, giddy with excitement.

"Well, we're never going to get there if you don't stop squirming."

Elphaba obeyed and tried her best to sit still as Nanny helped to dress her in her uniform; a navy blue sweater and jacket with a matching long skirt. The elderly woman then brushed out Elphaba's hair and braided it.

"Do I have to?" Elphaba asked, seeing Nanny take out her metal leg braces.

"Don't whine, Fabala. It's unbecoming. You know you have to wear these. They keep your legs straight," Nanny said, helping Elphaba with the braces, despite her protests.

The green girl winced at the sudden pain shooting up her body as the braces were tightened, but took a deep breath and relaxed.

"You're all ready," Nanny announced as she laced up Elphaba's brown boots and stepped behind the green girl and pushed her out the door.

Frex was waiting outside, _probably for Nessa_, Elphaba thought. The Governor didn't even look at Elphaba as Nanny helped her into the carriage.

"It'll be okay, Fabala," Nanny whispered, gently patting Elphaba's hand.

Nessa came out a few minutes later, wearing a navy blue headband in her shoulder length brown hair, and a long sleeved white blouse with a stripped teal vest. Her teal skirt stopped just below her knees and flowed behind her as she stepped into the carriage.

"Hi, Nessie," Elphaba smiled as her sister sat down across from her.

"Fabala." Nessa gave her sister a nod of acknowledgement and averted her gaze out the window.

Elphaba frowned and looked down. She knew her sister was embarrassed of her. Who wouldn't be? She was green. An abomination. A sin. When she was born, Nanny had told her that her legs were tangled together, cursing her with the inability to walk. She had had five surgeries on her legs before she was six years old, trying to fix the problems in her legs, but all the attempts were fruitless, leaving Elphaba with awful scars running up her legs. When her mother, Melena, was pregnant with Nessa, her father had forced her to drink a special potion so the new baby wouldn't end up like Elphaba. The potion worked. Nessarose Iva Thropp was born perfectly normal, but Melena had died in childbirth, having lost so much blood. Ever since then, Frex had done his best to ignore Elphaba, only speaking to her when he was yelling at her. Once Nessarose had learned that it wasn't normal for people to be born with green skin, she was embarrassed to say that she was related to Elphaba.

Frex climbed in and nodded to the driver. A flick of the reigns and the carriage speed down the road.

The ride was long and quiet. Elphaba pulled out a book and began to read. Nessa stared listlessly out the window. Frex pulled out the morning paper and glanced through it, occasionally sending hateful glances at his eldest daughter. Nanny slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. After a long six-hour trip, the driver finally announced their arrival at Shiz University.

"Nanny, wake up! We're here," Elphaba said, gently shaking the older woman's arm.

Frex climbed out first and helped Nessa down as Nanny slowly began to wake up. The driver handed Nessa her luggage and they walked away, leaving Nanny and Elphaba alone.

"Fabala?" Nanny asked, noticing the sad look on Elphaba's face as she helped her into her wheelchair.

"Nessie doesn't want me here," Elphaba said. "Though, I don't know what I was expecting. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Fabala," Nanny said, retrieving the luggage.

"What would you prefer, then? Strongly dislikes?"

"'Loves' would be nice."

Sighing, Elphaba pushed her glasses up her nose. "She doesn't love me, but whatever you prefer, Nanny."

Grabbing the final suitcase, Nanny pushed Elphaba to where all the other students were gathering. Frex and Nessa were talking to an older woman in a red dress and _way_ too much makeup.

As soon as they arrived, Elphaba felt the other students' eyes on her and, though she was used to it, didn't mean she liked it.

"What? What are you all staring at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?" she asked sarcastically, wheeling over to them before Nanny could stop her. "Fine! We may as well get this over with. No, I am not seasick! Yes, I've always been green! No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"

"Elphaba!" Frex hissed, marching over to his eldest daughter.

Elphaba caught herself before she could say anything else. She felt her father grab onto the back of her chair and pull her away. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself," he hissed. "I told you not to embarrass your sister."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered, ashamed.

Frex turned towards Nessa and his scowl instantly faded. "My precious Nessa, a parting gift."

"Father," Nessa giggled, blushing as her father handed her a rectangular box. Opening it, she pulled out the most splendid pair of shoes she had ever laid eyes on. "Ooh! Jeweled shoes!"

"As befits the future Governor of Munchkinland," Frex smiled, hugging Nessa.

"I'll miss you, Father."

"I'll miss you, too, Nessa." He gave a quick nod to Nanny and walked off without saying goodbye to Elphaba.

Nanny looked down and saw the hurt expression on the green girl's face. "Fabala," she whispered, kneeling down beside her.

"I… I'm fine," Elphaba lied, giving Nanny a small smile. "What could he have gotten me? I clash with everything."

"Welcome! Welcome, new students! I am Madame Morrible, head Shiztress here at Shiz University!" the older woman from before said, walking up to the group of students that had gathered. "I have your room assignments."

"Madame Morrible!" a petite blonde girl called out, waving her hand. "I have already been assigned a private suite."

A few of the girls around her whined. "_But_… you can all come and visit me whenever you want," the blonde added.

"How good of you!" one girl smiled.

"You are so good," another girl gushed.

"Oh, stop it!" the blonde girl gushed, giggling.

"Ah, yes. You must be Miss Glinda Arduenna Upland," Madame Morrible smiled, approaching the blonde.

"Oh, it's _Ga_linda, with a 'guh'," Galinda corrected. "Of the Upper Uplands."

"Ah, yes. Of course," Madame Morrible said, handing Galinda a golden key. "You will be in our private dorms in Ozma Hall, Room Three."

Galinda smiled and nodded back at the head before marching over towards Ozma Hall, with her poor driver trying to push her tower of suitcases behind her.

Morrible turned back to her list and began calling out names. "Miss Nessarose Thropp and Miss Lyssa Sylorn."

A girl with dark skin and braided black hair stepped forward, carrying a small, brown suitcase. She looked at Nessa and smiled, clearly taking a liking to her.

"Crage Hall, Room Two." Morrible smiled, giving the girls their room keys.

The two girls were given their keys and went off to their dorm room. Once everyone had been called, Nanny came forward with Elphaba.

"Madame Morrible?" Nanny said, tapping the head on the shoulder.

"Yes? And who is… AH!" the head gasped, noticing Elphaba.

"I'm Elphaba Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland's _other_ daughter," Elphaba quipped, giving the head a slight smile.

"Oh… well, he never mentioned you," Morrible said, not seeing Elphaba's name on her list. "Oh. Just a slight gulch. But don't fret, dear. We will find some place to put you."

"Figures Father wouldn't mention me," Elphaba whispered sadly, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't worry, Miss Elphaba. We shall find a roommate for you," Morrible said.

"Oh no. You misunderstood. Fabala doesn't go anywhere with me," Nanny spoke up.

"Nanny…" Elphaba whispered, looking up at the older woman.

"Oh. And you are…" Morrible trailed off.

"Her nanny. Cattery Spunge," Nanny introduced herself with a small nod. "So, a wheelchair accessible room for both of us, please."

Morrible nodded slowly as she tried to process what was happening. The Governor had another daughter? And she's green? Shaking it off, she took out two keys and handed them to Nanny. "Crage Hall. Room 101."

"Thank you," Nanny said, grabbing their suitcases and pushing Elphaba's chair towards the dorms.

"It's a decent size," the old woman said once they entered the room.

Elphaba looked around. There were two beds in the opposite corners. A large dresser was in the middle of the beds, against the wall, with a large window over it, overlooking the grounds. Two desks were placed at the foot of each bed and a large closet was in the far corner.

"It's perfect," Elphaba smiled, wheeling inside.

"It will be once we unpack," Nanny said as she began to open up the first of the suitcases.

It took Elphaba and Nanny all evening to unpack and by the time they were finished, both of them were exhausted.

"Are you hungry, Fabala?" Nanny asked, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"No. Just tired," Elphaba yawned.

"Alright. Let's get you ready for bed," Nanny smiled, quickly pushing herself up.

"Nanny, I'm eighteen years old," Elphaba said, grabbing her nightgown. "I can get ready for bed by myself."

"Of course, Fabala," Nanny said, not listening as she pushed Elphaba into the bathroom.

"Nanny, stop! I'm in college now! I can wash myself," Elphaba protested as Nanny tried to unbutton her jacket.

"Fabala, please. There's nothing you have that old Nanny hasn't seen before."

"Nanny!" Elphaba hissed, blushing, her face turning a darker shade of green.

"None of that!" Nanny said, pulling Elphaba's blouse over her head and helping her into the bath chair.

"Nanny, leave!" the green girl shouted, pushing Nanny's arm away.

"Hold still," Nanny said, running her fingers through Elphaba's soapy hair.

"Now, Nanny!"

"I've been with your mother's family for three generations. Trust me, I've seen it all."

Elphaba's blood rushed to her face as she tried to push Nanny away from her, though her efforts were fruitless.

Nanny finally finished after twenty minutes of fighting with Elphaba and helped her dry off and dressed her in her nightgown. Exhausted, she pushed Elphaba out of the bathroom and helped her into bed.

"Goodnight, Nanny," Elphaba yawned, closing her eyes.

Nanny chuckled and lightly kissed Elphaba's cheek. "Goodnight, Fabala."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, there will be a character death in here, but that's not until later. I know I already wrote one (okay… two) stories like this, but this story is very different and I like the difference.<strong>


	2. First Day of a Lifetime

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story! You all had some interesting ideas about the character death, but you'll just have to keep reading to find out.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up early the next morning to the sun shinning in through the window. Smiling, she pushed herself up and reached for her glasses. "Nanny," she yawned, looking over at the old woman.<p>

Nanny snored and muttered something under her breath before turning over.

Sighing, Elphaba grabbed her pillow and hurled it at the old woman, successfully hitting her in the head. Gasping, Nanny bolted upright in the bed and turned to look at Elphaba, who was smirking.

"Good morning to you, too, Fabala," Nanny grumbled.

"Good morning, Nanny," Elphaba said brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," Nanny yawned, getting out of bed, her old bones cracking. "Did you?"

"Yes, thank you."

Nanny smiled at the green girl as she gently wrapped her arms around her. "Are you ready for your first day of college?"

Elphaba nodded and Nanny helped her up into her chair and pushed her into the bathroom.

"Are you nervous, Fabala?" Nanny asked as she brushed Elphaba's hair.

"Everyone will stare at me," Elphaba whispered, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"Because you're beautiful."

"I'm hideous."

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, you are most certainty not hideous."

"Well, then, what do you call being green bean and stuck in a hideous chair with wheels?" Elphaba challenged, looking at Nanny through the mirror.

"Different. Just 'different'. And you are not a green bean. Green beans are food. You are a human being."

"A hideous human being," Elphaba muttered.

Nanny lightly slapped her arm and finished braiding. She gently cupped Elphaba's chin in her hand and forced her to look in the mirror. "You're beautiful," she whispered, kissing her cheek. "Just like your mother."

Elphaba turned away and looked down. "I… I'm not. I'm hideous. Ugly. An abomination."

"Don't believe everything your father tells you, Fabala. Sometimes I wonder about that man."

"Nessie thinks so, too."

Nanny froze. "Has she said that to you?"

"No, but it's obvious she thinks it. She avoids me when we're in public, and sometimes even at home. She's ashamed of me and I don't blame her."

"Fabala, stop!" Nanny said, gripping the green girl's shoulders. "If anything, I want you to remember that you are beautiful, no matter what other people say or think."

Elphaba turned. The old woman was kneeling beside her, her hand placed gently on top of hers. The green girl looked into Nanny's old eyes and cracked a small smile.

"Good," Nanny smiled, patting Elphaba's hand. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded and the two of them headed out for the breakfast.

After breakfast, Elphaba and Nanny ventured to the History building for Elphaba's first class, Ozian History with Dr. Dillamond. She and Nanny were the first people in the room, seeing as Nanny always liked to be early. An old Goat was in the front of the classroom, organizing the textbooks.

"Excuse me," Nanny called politely.

The old goat turned and smiled, seeing Elphaba and Nanny. "Hello."

"Are you –"

"Dr. Dillamond. At your service," the old Goat smiled, giving a small bow. His gaze turned to Elphaba and he smiled. "And you must be…"

"Elphaba Thropp, sir," Elphaba said, giving the Goat a small smile.

"Ah, yes. The Governor of Munchkinland's daughter."

Elphaba was surprised. She usually had to tell people that she was the Governor's eldest daughter. People usually thought of Nessa first.

"Y-Yes," she managed to say through her shock.

Dr. Dillamond chuckled lightly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elphaba," she said, extending his hoof for Elphaba to shake.

Shaking his hoof, Elphaba look up at Nanny gave her a large smile. The day was getting off to a better start than she thought.

After taking a seat in the front, the other students began to trickle into the room. A few of them looked up and shot Elphaba hateful glances, but most of them just ignored her and walked towards the back of the room. Nessa came in, talking to Galinda, Lyssa and two other girls whom Elphaba had never seen before. The younger Thropp completely ignored her sister and went to sit in the middle row on the left hand side.

Elphaba looked down at her hands. She felt Nanny place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she still refused to look up. Finally, Dr. Dillamond called for attention and the class began.

"First, roll call," the old Goat said, looking down at his attendance list. "Miss Pfannee?"

One of the girls who was sitting with Nessa raised her hand.

"Miss ShenShen?"

The other girl raised her hand.

"Miss Glinda Upland?"

"It's Galinda, with the 'guh'," Galinda said, sticking her pointer finger in the air. "Of the Upper Uplands."

"Yes, of course. Miss Gl… Gl… Glinda," Dr. Dillamond tried again.

"_Ga_linda," the blonde sighed.

Dr. Dillamond simply nodded and continued calling out the names. "Miss Elphaba Thropp?" The old Goat smiled at the green girl. "Miss Nessarose Thropp?"

Nessa slowly raised her hand and Dr. Dillamond smiled as he went through the rest of the names. Once he was finished, he gave a brief speech about how exciting Ozian History is and what to expect for the semester.

"Can't you see, dear students, what is being lost? How our dear Oz is becoming less and less… well, colorful. Now, who can tell me what set this into motion?"

"From what I read, it began with the Great Drought," Elphaba answered, her hand shooting into the air.

"Precisely, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond smiled.

Elphaba felt a sting of pride and accomplishment, though it quickly faded when faint whispers about her skin and condition filled her ears.

"Who's the green bean?"

"Did he say her last name is Thropp? As in… the Governor of Munchkinland 'Thropp'?"

"I thought the Governor only had one daughter."

"He's probably embarrassed to call her his daughter. And I don't blame him. I mean, look at her. Green _and_ in a wheelchair? That would be enough to drive any father away."

Elphaba tried her hardest not to let their comments get to her. She bit down on her bottom lip, struggling to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Can anyone tell me what is meant by the term 'Scapegoat'?" Dr. Dillamond's asked, walking around in the front of the room.

Elphaba's hand shot into the air.

"Someone besides Miss Elphaba," Dr. Dillamond said, giving the green girl a small smile.

Surprisingly, Galinda's hand went up.

"Yes, Miss Gl… Gl… Glinda?"

"It's _Ga_linda. I don't seem to understand. Everyone else seems to be able to pronounce my name correctly," the blonde frowned.

"Maybe perfecting the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the sole focus of Dr. Dillamond's life. Maybe he's not like everyone else. Maybe some of us are different," Elphaba snapped before she could stop herself.

"Well, it seems the artichoke is steamed," Galinda smirked at Elphaba, causing the rest of the class to burst into fits of laughter, all except for Nessa, who was giving her sister a hateful, disapproving glare.

"Class! Class! Miss Elphaba has a point," Dr. Dillamond said, continuing with the lesson.

Finally, after the longest hour of Elphaba's life, the bell rang and the class ended. Everyone hurried out of the room while Elphaba slowly packed up her books.

"Thank you, Dr. Dillamond," Elphaba smiled at the professor before wheeling out of the room with Nanny close behind her.

"You're welcome, Miss Elphaba," the old Goat smiled.

The rest of the morning past slowly for Elphaba, with more whispers and comments about her skin. Once lunchtime came around, she seemed to have lost her appetite, but Nanny insisted that she eat something.

"At least eat a sandwich," Nanny said.

Elphaba shook her head. "I'm not hungry, Nanny."

"You're going to be starving before dinner if you don't eat now."

Elphaba sighed, but gave in. "Fine, I'll eat a sandwich. But that's it."

"Good," Nanny smiled before getting up from the table to retrieve their food.

Elphaba reached into her bag and pulled out a book. She slowly lifted her gaze and saw Nessa sitting with the same girls from the History class. She quickly looked back down and opened to a random page in the book, not fully reading it. Even though the cafeteria was extremely crowded and loud, insults still managed to find their way to her ears.

"I've heard that when she was born, her father tried to drown her in the Munchkinland River."

"I've heard she has razor sharp teeth like an animal."

"I've heard she's half animal."

"I've heard that she's adopted because her real parents didn't want her."

"I've heard that she's the reason her mother died."

Elphaba's blood went cold at hearing that. It was true. It was her fault. Her mother would still be alive if not for her. Shivering, she tried to go back to her book, but couldn't help overhearing what Nessa and her new friends were saying.

"I don't know why Dr. Dillamond can't just teach us history instead of always harping on the past," Galinda huffed.

Despite herself, Elphaba let out a small chuckle.

"And can you believe the green bean?" Galinda whispered, looking at Elphaba out of the corner of her eye.

"What was her last name? Thropp?" ShenShen asked, looking at Nessa.

The brunette refused to look up at the girls, developing a sudden interest in her salad.

"Nessa, isn't your last name 'Thropp' as well?" ShenShen asked.

"Yes," Nessa nodded.

"Then… are you two… related?" Pfannee asked, sending Elphaba a quick, disgusted glare.

"Us? Related? No."

"But… but you have the same last name," Galinda said, frowning in confusion.

"'Thropp' is a very common last name in Munchkinland," Nessa said calmly, eating a forkful of salad. She knew she was lying, her family was the only one with the last name of 'Thropp', but the last thing she wanted was for people to believe that she was actually related to Elphaba.

"It is?" ShenShen asked.

Nessa nodded. "I don't have a sister."

Elphaba slowly turned away, not able to believe that Nessa had actually denied their relationship out loud.

"Fabala, are you alright?" Nanny asked, returning to the table.

"Y-Yeah. I… I don't want to eat anymore," Elphaba whispered, placing her book in her bag and wheeling out of the cafeteria.

"Fabala!" Nanny called, but the green girl was already gone.


	3. Dancing Through Life

**Yes, we all want to slap Galinda and Nessa for being mean. Now, here comes our favorite Vinkun prince!**

* * *

><p>Nanny went back to the dorm room and found Elphaba sitting in her chair by the edge of her bed, crying into her pillow.<p>

"Little frog," Nanny whispered, stepping into the room and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Elphaba jerked away from Nanny's touch and continued to cry. Nanny slowly gathered the green girl into her arms and held her tightly. "Shh, it's alright."

"Wh-Why me?" Elphaba whispered.

"What?"

"Why me? What have I done to deserve this?"

"Nothing, Fabala. You didn't do anything wrong," Nanny said, stroking her hair. "What happened?"

"N-Nessa said th-that she's an only child," Elphaba whimpered. "She… she…"

"Fabala," Nanny whispered, cutting the green girl off. "Listen to me."

Elphaba slowly lifted her gaze to Nanny. "Y-Yes?"

Smiling softly, Nanny gently wiped away Elphaba's tears. "You are loved. Just remember that. You are loved."

"Who could possibly love me?" Elphaba asked harshly.

"I do," Nanny whispered. "And your mother did, as well."

Elphaba froze. "M-Mama… loved me?"

"She did. She loved you with all her heart and soul."

Elphaba wiped her eyes and looked at Nanny. "Really?"

"Really." Leaning forward, the old woman placed a tender kiss on Elphaba's forehead.

"I… I don't want to class this afternoon," Elphaba said, wheeling towards the window.

"So, what do you plan on doing? Just staying in here?"

"Yes."

"And what would that do?"

"I won't embarrass Nessa."

"You're not an embarrassment, Fabala."

"I'm green."

"And?"

"How many people in Oz, or anywhere, for that matter, are green?"

Nanny was silent. Elphaba just sighed and looked out the window. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here. Out of sight and out of mind."

"Fabala, your father sent you here to get an education."

"He sent me here so he wouldn't have to look at me and my disgusting skin everyday."

"Fabala, stop! I refuse to stand here and listen to you talk about yourself like this."

_Then sit down_, Elphaba thought, but decided against saying that. "I don't want to leave this room."

"For how long? Forever? What will happen when you get hungry? Or want to go to the library? Then what?"

Elphaba turned around to face Nanny and sighed. "Why do you always have to be right?"

Nanny smirked as she approached the green girl and knelt down before her. "I just am. Let's go. Afternoon classes start soon." Stepping behind the green girl, Nanny gently pushed her out of the room. "It will get better. I promise."

* * *

><p>Elphaba and Nanny were sitting outside in the warm, late summer sun. Classes were over, much to Elphaba's relief.<p>

"Do you need anything, Fabala?" Nanny asked, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen them.

Elphaba looked up from her book and shook her head. "I'm fine. But… I would like to go back to the room now."

"Of course, Fabala," Nanny smiled, standing up, a few of her bones cracking.

Elphaba gave the older woman a small smile as she closed her book and placed it back in her bag. The two walked down the path, enjoying each other's company and the late afternoon sun.

"Look out!"

Nanny turned around and quickly pushed Elphaba out of the way. Elphaba grunted as she gripped onto the armrest of her chair, trying to keep herself from falling out. She turned around and saw a carriage with a sleeping person wearing sunglasses inside… and a very steamed Nanny.

"What do you think you're doing?" the elderly woman hissed.

"Please, miss, you'll disturb him," the driver said, stepping down from the carriage.

"I'll do more than just 'disturb' him. Nearly knocking us over like that!"

"Miss, do you know who this is?" the driver asked, glaring at Nanny as he tried to shoo her away.

"I don't care who he is! Wake up, you!" she shouted in the sleeping person's ear, causing said-person to jump.

"Miss, this is Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus."

"Like I said, I don't care who he is," Nanny spat. "Excuse me… sir. Your carriage almost knocked us over and you're _sleeping_?"

"Well, of course. It's daytime," Fiyero yawned, sitting up and stretching. Sighing, he jumped out of the carriage and turned to his driver. His brown eyes glittered with a youthful glow. He swept his dark brown hair away from his forehead in one graceful motion and turned to his driver. "Well, I'll see you soon, Brick. I'm sure I won't last longer at this school than at any of the other ones." The two did a quick handshake before Brick drove off.

"Is this how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?" Nanny hissed, clearly not finished yelling at the Prince.

"Nanny, please," Elphaba whispered, wheeling over to her caregiver and gripping her hand.

Fiyero took one look at Elphaba and did a double take. He thought it was some trick of the light. There was no way in all of Oz that this girl was _green_. After blinking a few times and discovering that not even light could play a trick like this and that this girl was truly green, he smirked. "Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant 'Go'."

"Why, you…" Nanny growled.

"Nanny, stop," Elphaba whispered, tugging at the older woman's arm.

Nanny turned around and her face immediately softened. Sighing, she knelt before the green girl. "Are you alright, Fabala?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

Nanny gently patted Elphaba's hand before rising to her feet again. Casting Fiyero one final glare, she grabbed the handlebars of the wheelchair and pushed Elphaba away, back to the dorms.

"Sweet Lurline above, that girl is green," Fiyero said in disgust, shivering. Unfolding his schedule, he listlessly glanced it over. A giggle pulled him out of his private thoughts and he looked up and smiled, seeing a petite blonde woman standing before him.

"We're you looking for something, or… someone?" the blonde asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah… some sort of history class."

"Classes are over."

"Ah… perfect timing," Fiyero smiled, folding his schedule and placing it in his bag. "Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Fiyero Tigulaar, Crowned Prince of the Vinkus."

"I know," the petite blonde giggled, a goofy smile painted on her soft pink lips.

"And you are…"

"Oh… forgive. I am Galinda Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands in Frottica," Galinda introduced herself, pinching the ends of her skirt and curtsying.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Galinda," Fiyero smiled, taking the blonde's hand and bringing it to his lips.

Galinda blushed as Fiyero kissed her hand. "You're new here?"

"Yeah. I just arrived today. So, what does one do for fun around here?"

"Nothing… until now."

"Well, I see that the responsibility to corrupt my fellow students falls to me. Fortunately, I'm up to the task. You see, the trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lessons. Believe me, I've been kicked out of enough of them to know," Fiyero said as he wrapped his arm around Galinda's shoulder and led her away. "Say, why don't we throw a party? What's the most swankified place in town?"

"That would be the Ozdust ballroom!"

"Sounds perfect! A party at the Ozdust ballroom tomorrow night! That outta loosen everybody up!"

Galinda smiled as she nodded, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders. The scandalous prince was all hers.

* * *

><p>"The nerve of that boy! Who does he think he is?" Nanny muttered angrily to herself as she paced around the room.<p>

"He _knows_ he's Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus," Elphaba said, not looking up from her notes.

"He could have flattened us flatter than pancakes!" Nanny hissed.

"I think you're overreacting."

"Have you ever been flattened by a carriage?"

"… No…"

"And you won't on my watch!"

"Nanny, please stop acting like I'm some important person or something."

"The Eminent Thropp Third Descending and the eldest daughter to the Governor don't deem you important?" Nanny asked.

"First, the title of Eminence will most definitely be given to Nessa and you know it. Second, Father refuses to acknowledge me as his daughter, eldest or not."

Nanny sighed. There really wasn't any getting through to this girl. "Fabala…"

"It's true and you know it," Elphaba said, closing her notebook a little rougher than she meant to.

"Are you sure you're alright, Fabala?" Nanny asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine," Elphaba sighed, pushing her book farther up her desk. "I'm just tired."

"We should get ready for bed," Nanny said, helping Elphaba prepare for bed.

The elderly woman helped Elphaba dress into a light blue nightgown and slowly undid the leg braces. Elphaba moaned in relief as she felt the braces loosen against her skin. Nanny gave Elphaba's legs and feet a quick massage before standing up and quickly helped the green girl into bed and kissed her forehead.

"Fresh dreams, Fabala," Nanny whispered, but the green girl was already fast asleep.


	4. Down at the Ozdust

The next morning, Elphaba sat at a table near the window in the café, quietly sipping on a cup of tea. Her Political Science notes were scattered on the table and a half eaten muffin sat off to the side.

The café door opened and Nessa walked in, followed by Lyssa, Galinda, Pfannee and ShenShen. Nessa averted her gaze to avoid looking at her sister, but Galinda, Pfannee and ShenShen sent hateful glances in Elphaba's direction.

"So, girls, are you excited for tonight?" Galinda smiled, taking a seat at a table near the counter after placing their orders.

"What's happening tonight?" ShenShen asked.

Galinda rolled her eyes and gave her friend an exasperated look. "The party at the Ozdust tonight, ShenShen."

"Oh, that," ShenShen smiled.

"Yes, that. Who are you girls going with?"

"Boq Fitzgerald," Nessa smiled, blushing.

"Who's that?" Lyssa asked as a waitress appeared with their breakfast.

"Oh. No one. Just a really cute Munchkin boy I met yesterday in Logic class," Nessa blushed, smiling into her teacup.

"That's good. I'm going with Fiyero," Galinda smiled, tossing her blonde curls over her shoulder.

"The Vinkun Prince with the scandalous reputation?" Nessa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yup. That's the one! " Galinda giggled.

"I'm going with Avaric Tenmeadows," ShenShen smiled. "The _Margreaves_ of Tenmeadows."

"I'll be arriving with Crope Iskinaary," Lyssa smiled, giggling.

"But is he your date, as well?" Galinda giggled as Lyssa lightly slapped her arm.

"Isn't he the one who always ends up drunk in Law?" Pfannee asked, scrunching up her nose.

"… Maybe…" Lyssa muttered.

"How does he even… never mind. I don't even want to know," Galinda sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I will be in attendance with Tibbett Ottokos," Pfannee said proudly. "And before you ask, he's does not get drunk in Law. It's in Politics."

"Because that makes it _so_ much better," Lyssa sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm just so excited for this party!" Galinda smiled, delicately dabbing the corner of her mouth with her napkin. "Everyone who is _anyone_ will be there."

"Not everyone," ShenShen smirked, looking at Elphaba, who was pretending not to be listening to their conversation.

"Who would she go with? Her nanny?" Galinda laughed.

"I outgrew my nanny a long time ago. I don't know why she still has hers," Pfannee sneered.

"Because the poor green bean can't walk. Besides, who would want to go to a dance with someone they can't even dance with?" ShenShen pointed out.

"Good point," Lyssa smirked.

"Anyway, what are we all wearing?" Galinda asked, changing the subject.

Elphaba tuned out as the girls chattered away about the colors and styles of the dresses they were going to wear. She tried to turn back to her notes, but stopped when something wet hit her notebook. She looked down as the drop of water slowly spread out onto the page. Another one shortly followed. Elphaba realized that it was her own teardrops and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Goodness, Fabala! You've hardly eaten anything! " Nanny gasped as she returned to the table with more tea. The old woman sat down and noticed the green girl's red, puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," Elphaba whispered.

"Fabala, don't lie. Something's wrong."

"Th-There's a party tonight," Elphaba confessed. "At the Ozdust Ballroom. Everyone is going. Everyone except me."

"Oh, Fabala," Nanny whispered sympathetically.

"It's okay. I mean, what business would I have at a dance anyway? I can't dance," Elphaba said, averting her gaze to her lap. "What boy would ever ask me to a dance?"

"A boy that cannot see how beautiful you truly are," Nanny whispered softly.

"Don't lie, Nanny." Without looking up, Elphaba began to pack up her notes.

The elderly woman slowly shook her head. "It's true. Fabala, I don't know why –"

"Can we go now, please?" Elphaba whispered, stuffing the last of her notes into her bag.

"Sure," Nanny said, stepping behind Elphaba and pushing her out of the café.

* * *

><p>"Now, class, I have your most recent essays, and I am pleased to report some progress," Dr. Dillamond smiled as he handed back their essays.<p>

Elphaba took hers and smiled. An 'A+', as usual.

"Good job, Fabala," Nanny smiled, gently patting Elphaba's arm.

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed.

"Although some of us still seem to favor form over context. Miss Glinda," he said, handing a paper with multiple red markings on it to Galinda.

The blonde scowled. "It's GAlinda. With the 'guh'."

"Yes, of course," Dr. Dillamond smiled apologetically, handing Galinda her 'C-' essay.

Galinda scanned over her essay and sighed. Her work simply could not be appreciated.

As soon as the class was over, Elphaba and Nanny went outside into the bright sunlight and fresh air.

"It's beautiful out here," Elphaba smiled, closing her eyes as the sunlight hit her face.

"It is indeed," Nanny agreed, sitting down on one of the benches. "Fabala, are you sure you're alright?"

"Nanny, the carriage didn't hit me or flatten me like a pancake."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

Elphaba slowly turned towards Nanny and smiled. "Yes. I'm fine. It's just a party. It means nothing to me."

Nanny looked into Elphaba's eyes and saw the hurt, pain and confusion she was bottling up inside. Slowly, the elderly woman took Elphaba's hand and held it within her own. She knew Elphaba wanted to go. She knew she wanted to make friends. She knew she wanted a normal life.

"I know there's more," Nanny said. Elphaba's head snapped up. "And I'm not going to force you into telling me yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I know. You can tell me anything, Fabala. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know," Elphaba whispered, slowly averting her gaze.

"It's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up inside."

"My feelings don't matter."

"Elphaba –"

"Can we go back inside now? The next class is about to start."

"Elphaba Melena Thropp –"

"I'm going back inside," Elphaba said, turning to go back into the building.

Nanny pushed herself up and grabbed onto the back of Elphaba's chair, stilling her. "We have plenty of time. We just got out here. Fabala, you must stop doing this."

"Let me go," Elphaba whispered, near tears.

"It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up like this."

"Let me go," Elphaba said, a little bit louder.

"You can't keep running away like this."

"I said let me go!" Elphaba shouted, jerking her chair out of Nanny's hand and hurrying away, tears streaming down her cheek.

"Fabala," Nanny whispered. "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

><p>That evening, Elphaba sat by the window, looking out over the Shiz grounds. The music from the Ozdust was loud, flowing across the campus.<p>

"Fabala?"

Elphaba slowly turned around and saw Nanny standing in the doorway. Biting down on her lip, she turned back to the window.

Nanny took a deep breath and slowly approached the green girl and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Remember when you were little and we used to dance around your room?"

"We didn't dance," Elphaba corrected her. "You just spun my chair around the room until you got dizzy and collapsed onto my bed."

"_You_ thought it was dancing. And that's all the matters. You had fun, didn't you?"

A dry laugh and Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

_A light snow was falling on the grounds of Munchkinland. Seven year old Elphaba looked out her window, smiling giddily with excitement._

_"Nanny! Nanny, look! It's snowing!" she exclaimed, pressing her face against the window._

_Nanny stepped up to the young child and chuckled. "It's beautiful," she said, tickling the little green girl._

_Elphaba giggled and squirmed in her chair, trying to get away. "N-Nanny!"_

_The elderly woman stopped tickling her and knelt down next to the wheelchair. "Are you alright, Fabala?"_

_Elphaba looked out the window and frowned. "I wanna go outside."_

_"We can't, Fabala. It's late and it's too cold."_

_A trumpet blast and the sound of a crowd cheering caught Elphaba's attention. "The ball."_

_Nanny nodded sympathetically. The Governor's annual Lurlinemas Ball was going on in the ballroom. Elphaba wasn't allowed at attend the ball, but Nessa was, and she knew why. It was because Nessa was normal. She was beautiful. She wasn't green and she could walk. She was loved._

_"Fabala, how would you like to dance?" Nanny asked, trying to make Elphaba feel better._

_"How?" Elphaba asked, looking at her useless legs._

_Nanny chuckled as she stood up and grabbed onto the back of Elphaba's chair. Startled, Elphaba looked up at her caregiver, who just smiled as she began to spin the chair around in a circle in rhythm to the music. The green girl giggled and threw her hands into the air. After a few minutes, Nanny collapsed onto the bed, exhausted._

_"Again!" Elphaba smiled._

_Nanny shook her head. "That was exhausting."_

_Elphaba wheeled over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you, Nanny."_

_Nanny smiled as she gently returned the hug, pressing a gentle kiss against her hair. "You're welcome, Fabala. Now, I believe it's time for bed."_

_"I'm not tired," Elphaba protested, pouting._

_"Well, you may not be, but I am," Nanny chuckled, pushing Elphaba into the bathroom and preparing her for bed._

"What was the point of that?" Elphaba asked.

"What was the point of what?"

"You spinning my chair around and pretending we were dancing. You knew we weren't dancing."

"But you thought we were. And that was the point. You thought we were dancing and you enjoyed it," Nanny smiled.

Elphaba sighed. "I suppose."

Nanny softly kissed her forehead and stepped behind her chair.

"You're not going to spin my chair around again and pretend like we're dancing, are you?" Elphaba asked, chuckling a bit. "Because I think I've out-grown that."

"I know, and so have I. But it's time for bed."

"It's only nine!"

"And it will be ten thirty by the time you're in bed," Nanny retorted, a small smirk playing on the ends of her lips as she pushed Elphaba into the bathroom and helped her change for bed.


	5. The Tutor

**LegallyTeapot: Yes, I agree with you. We need some Gelphie friendship and some Fiyeraba STAT!**

* * *

><p>Fiyero smiled as he twirled Galinda around on the dance floor. The blonde giggled as Fiyero dipped her and pulled her back up again. The blonde leaned her head against the prince's chest, sighing peacefully as his strong arms wrapped around her petite waist.<p>

"Fifi," she whispered.

Fiyero pulled her back up and held her in his arms. He smiled before capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

A dark blush spread across Galinda's lips once they pulled apart. She turned and saw her friends dancing with their dates. She smiled, watching Nessa and Boq dance together. She was so happy she set them up together. Nessa was happy and Boq was off her back. Plus, he actually seemed happy with Nessa, which left Galinda to focus all her time and energy on Fiyero. Lyssa and Crope were dancing on the center of the dance floor not to far away from Nessa and Boq. ShenShen and Avaric were sitting at a table with Pfannee and Tibbett, drinking some of the punch. _Which is probably spiked, no doubt_, Galinda thought.

"Would you like something to drink?" Fiyero asked, pulling Galinda against him.

"The punch is spiked, you know," Galinda giggled.

"So?"

Galinda playfully slapped Fiyero's arm.

"Hey, come on! It's a party, have fun."

"Ladies don't get drunk to have fun… or get drunk in general."

"Whatever you want, Glinny," Fiyero smiled, kissing Galinda's forehead and rocking her in his arms. "I'll get myself one."

"You do that," Galinda smirked, rolling her eyes as Fiyero gently pulled away and walked over to the punch bowl.

Near the end of the night, Galinda's feet were killing her. Sighing, she walked over to the table with her friends and sat down.

"We should probably leave soon," Nessa said softly. "I have an exam tomorrow."

"Why are you worrying so much?" Fiyero asked, taking a swig of his punch. "This is what college is for. Having fun."

"We also have to study," Nessa said as she started to stand up.

"No, Nessa! Stay! Please!" Galinda pleaded.

Smiling softly, Nessa gently shook her head. "I really have to go."

"I'll walk you back, Nessa," Boq offered quickly.

"Thank you, Boq," Nessa blushed, taking the Munchkin's arm and allowing her to escort her back to her room.

"Wait for me!" Lyssa said, jumping up, not even waiting for Crope.

"I'm getting tired and we have to get back before this one has more spiked punch," Pfannee said, snatching Tibbett's punch glass.

"Hey!" Tibbett protested.

"It's time to leave, dear."

"Already?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Sighing, Tibbett waved goodbye and followed his girlfriend out the door. ShenShen yawned and claimed she was exhausted from the night of dancing and Avaric escorted her back to her room.

"Are you tired, Glin?" Fiyero asked, seeing Galinda try to suppress her yawn.

"A little," Galinda giggled.

Fiyero stood up and offered Galinda his hand. Smiling, Galinda stood up, smoothed out the skirt of her dress and allowed Fiyero to lead her away from the Ozdust and back to her private suite.

"Will you stay with me?" Galinda asked sleepily.

"Glin..."

"Please?"

"Are you sure you want me to stay?"

"Yes, Fifi. I want you to stay with me tonight."

"Alright," Fiyero said as Galinda pulled him into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"A what!?" Fiyero shouted once Dr. Dillamond gave him, Elphaba and Nanny the news. The class had ended and everyone else left the room, but Dr. Dillamond called the three back.<p>

"A tutor, Master Fiyero. T-U-T-O-R," Dr. Dillamond said, looking the prince dead in the eye.

"I know how to spell tutor," Fiyero muttered under his breath. "What I don't understand is why _she_," he spat, sending a death glare at the green girl, "has to tutor _me_!"

"Master Fiyero, your grades are very, _very_ below par. If you continue like this, you will fail the semester, and quite possibly the class. I believe you have the potential to pass if you apply yourself."

"But why her?" Fiyero hissed, still glaring at Elphaba.

"Miss Elphaba has the highest grades in the class. It would do you some good to learn from her," Dr. Dillamond said, smiling at the green girl, who smiled back.

Fiyero grumbled something under his breath and stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest.

"I suggest that if you don't want to fail this class, or any of your other classes, and get expelled, you will organize a proper study session between you and Miss Elphaba," the Goat warned, the ends of his mouth curling into a small frown.

"Alright, fine," the prince huffed, giving in.

"Excellent. I'll leave you to organize everything." Dr. Dillamond ushered them out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Elphaba took out her notebook and started scribbling down her schedule. "Here's when I'm free. We'll meet in the library," she said, tearing out the page and handing it to Fiyero.

Fiyero snatched it and glanced it over. Frowning, he looked down at Elphaba. "I'm not free at these times."

"You will work on our schedule," Nanny frowned, still not over the Prince almost killing them on his first day.

"We'll start this evening. Seven o'clock in the library," Elphaba said, turning and wheeling down the hall with Nanny on her tail.

"I can't tonight!" Fiyero called.

"You _will_ be there. Or else…" Nanny hissed over her shoulder.

Fiyero turned away and started walking down the hallway. "I can't believe I get stuck with the green bean," he muttered, crumbling up the paper and shoving it into his bag.

"Fabala, you don't have to do this, you know," Nanny said once they were out of earshot of the prince.

"He needs help, and Dr. Dillamond believes I can tutor him."

"You _want_ to help him?"

"Nanny, you need to let it go. I'm fine. I'm not flattened like a pancake."

Caving, Nanny placed a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "You have your mother's kind heart."

Elphaba looked down and blushed. "N-Nanny?"

"Yes?"

Elphaba slowly turned around to face the older woman. "I… I don't want you with me tonight in the library."

"Fabala –"

"I can go by myself. I'll be fine."

"I don't want to leave you alone with… him."

"Please, Nanny?" Elphaba asked, gripping the old woman's hand. "I'm in college now. I can go to the library and come back to the room by myself. Please?"

"Your father sent me with you to watch over you."

"He sent you to make sure I don't do anything stupid, which I won't. It's just studying in the library."

Nanny looked into Elphaba's eyes and saw how much she really wanted this. To other people, this would have seemed like nothing, but to Elphaba, it meant the world to her.

"Alright," Nanny caved. "You can go alone. Just know that I still don't trust him, no matter what his title is."

Elphaba's face lit up. "Thank you, Nanny."

"Don't thank me just yet," Nanny smiled, pushing Elphaba down the hallway to her next class.

* * *

><p>Elphaba went to the library at six thirty that evening. She grabbed a few books from the Ozian History and Politics sections and found a table. She buried herself in the book and looked up when the clock chimed seven times. A few minutes past and still no sign of Fiyero. The green girl tapped her fingers against the desk in annoyance. Where was he?<p>

Finally, at seven twenty-five, Fiyero showed up.

"You're late," Elphaba frowned as Fiyero sat across from her.

"Aren't you supposed to be here with your nanny?" Fiyero asked, picking at his fingernails.

"That's none of your business." Elphaba took out a history book and slid it to Fiyero. "Do you know what this is?"

"A book. You think I'm really stupid, don't you?"

"No. Not _really_ stupid. Dr. Dillamond believes that you have a brain, and as your tutor, I am expected to believe the same."

"Why don't you just keep quiet unless you're spoken to?"

"You're speaking to me, aren't you?"

"Vegetables are supposed to be seen, not heard."

Elphaba bit back the tears forming in her eyes. She was used to the insults, but she knew having to sit through a whole hour of them was going to be a challenge. "What would you like to start with?"

Fiyero grunted and went back to picking at his nails.

"Ozian History it is, then," Elphaba said, reaching over the table to grab the textbook. Opening it, she turned to Chapter One and slid the book back to Fiyero. "Read that."

"What?"

"Read that."

"Read what?"

"The paragraph."

"The entire paragraph?!"

"No, just the first five words. Yes, the entire paragraph!" Elphaba hissed.

"Watch who you're talking to," Fiyero sneered.

"While we are in here, I'm in charge," Elphaba said, sitting up straighter. She felt proud of herself. She would never be able to speak up for herself if Nanny had been with her. She felt in control, and it felt good.

"Just because you're tutoring me doesn't change the fact that I'm better than you. I'm a prince. You're just the stupid artichoke stuck in a hideous chair with wheels. Nobody loves you and nobody ever could."

"Just read the paragraph, Fiyero!" Elphaba demanded, fighting tears will all the strength in her body.

"You can't tell me what to do. Why don't you just go back to whatever hellhole you came from?" And with that, the prince stood up and left the library.

Elphaba looked down at her lap as the tears she tried to fight rolled down her cheek. Fiyero was right. Nanny would say otherwise, but Elphaba knew better. She _was_ just the artichoke in the hideous chair with wheels. Sniffling, Elphaba gently took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. Sliding her glasses back up her nose, she packed up her books and wheeled out of the library.

"Fabala!" Nanny cried once Elphaba opened up the door. The old woman hurried to the green girl and knelt down before her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Nanny," Elphaba said tiredly.

The elderly woman frowned. "You look like you've been crying. Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't." _Not physically, at least._

Nanny didn't look convinced, but didn't press the subject. "Okay." Gently brushing Elphaba's hair away from her face, the elderly woman placed a soft kiss on Elphaba's forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Fabala, you need to eat something. You ate only half your breakfast and barely touched your lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sick?" Nanny asked, feeling Elphaba's forehead.

"No."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing."

Nanny sensed that Elphaba didn't feel like talking and sighed. If the green girl wouldn't tell her what was going on, she would just have to find out herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know. Fiyero's being a <strong>**_real_**** jerk right now.**


	6. Library Time

"Come on, Fiyero!" Elphaba huffed, getting extremely annoyed with the stubborn prince. "This is our fifth study session and you're still refusing to understand this."

"Well, maybe you're not explaining it correctly," Fiyero retorted casually.

"I've explained it over six times already! We are not calculating the mass of the sun. You're fighting this! You're refusing to understand."

"Well, maybe if I had a better tutor, I would understand it."

"This has nothing to do with me. If you didn't spend all your free time partying, getting drunk and bedding every girl you see…"

A heartbeat and Fiyero jumped out of the chair. Crossing over to the other side of the table, he raised his hand and smacked Elphaba hard across the cheek. Gasping, the green girl's hand rose and nursed the bruise forming on her cheek.

"I warned you to watch the way you speak to me. I am a prince," Fiyero growled.

"And _I_ am your tutor."

"You're nothing but a disgusting green bean, unworthy of life itself."

"You're fighting this. If you would just try, maybe you wouldn't fail… again."

Fiyero slapped her again, harder that time. "Shut up!"

Elphaba was fighting tears. "Stop fighting this. I know you have a brain, Fiyero. You just need to use it. No matter how shallow and self absorbed you pretend to be…"

"Excuse me, there is no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self absorbed and deeply shallow."

"No, you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy."

"Don't you dare tell me what I am! I am your better!"

"You are not any better than I am. I'm trying to help you. You can do this, Fiyero. I know you can. If you fail, then that means I have failed at trying to help you."

"You _are_ a failure. A disgrace to your family. Everyone hates you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you here? You could be out partying and getting drunk right now, but you're not. You're here in the library, studying with the hideous artichoke. You had a choice and you chose to come here."

Fiyero was silent, unable to come up with a retort.

"The fact that you're here shows that you want to make an attempt not to fail. I know you don't want to be expelled. You know you don't want to be expelled. You can't keep running away from your problems like this." As soon as the words left her mouth, Elphaba felt like a hypocrite. Wasn't that what Nanny had been telling her all her life?

"I can do whatever I want!" Fiyero hissed, standing up and stomping out of the library.

Elphaba's hand gently pressed against her bruised cheek and she winced. Finally allowing her tears to fall, she fixed her hair over her cheek so Nanny wouldn't notice it. At least, not at first. Satisfied, she grabbed her books and wheeled back to the dorms.

When she opened the door, she found Nanny fast asleep on the bed. Relieved, she quietly closed the door behind her and slowly wheeled across the room to her desk and set her books down.

"Fabala?"

_Ozdangit!_ Elphaba thought. "H-Hi, Nanny."

The old woman slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. Reaching over, she turned on the lamp.

_No!_

"How was your study session?"

"I-It's was okay," Elphaba muttered, turning away from the old woman.

Nanny pushed herself out of the bed and walked over to Elphaba. "I would ask you what's wrong, but we both know you wouldn't tell me and – Sweet Oz, Fabala! What happened?" Nanny gasped, her wide eyes staring at the bruise on Elphaba's cheek.

Elphaba turned away, refusing to answer.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Nanny asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Y-Yes," Elphaba whispered.

Nanny quickly pulled Elphaba in for a hug. "Oh, Fabala," Nanny whispered, tenderly stroking Elphaba's long, raven hair and kissing her forehead. She heard Elphaba's muffled sobs against her shoulder and it made her heart break all the more. "You don't have to help him anymore. Let him fail. Let him…"

Elphaba made a loud hiccup-sob sound and Nanny stopped. She gently pulled Elphaba closer and tried to wipe away her tears. "It's okay, Fabala. Everything gonna be fine."

Elphaba slowly shook her head against Nanny's shoulder and continued to sob.

"Shh. Don't cry." The old woman continued to gently rock Elphaba in her arms until her breathing evened out. Gently pulling away, she realized Elphaba had cried herself to sleep. Wiping a tear away from Elphaba's emerald cheek, Nanny quickly dressed Elphaba for bed and tucked her in.

"Fresh dreams, Fabala," she whispered, kissing her forehead.

Elphaba whimpered in her sleep and unconsciously reached for Nanny's hand. Fighting tears, Nanny gripped the green girl's hand and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You are loved, Fabala," Nanny whispered, stroking the back of Elphaba's hand. "Just remember that. You are loved."

* * *

><p>"Master Fiyero, what is happening?" Dr. Dillamond frowned, sitting with the prince in Madame Morrible's office. He held Fiyero's most recent test, a big, red 'D-' on the top. "What happened to your study sessions with Miss Elphaba?"<p>

Fiyero shrugged, looking at the floor.

"When was the last time you two had a study session?"

"Last week," Fiyero said, still avoiding the adults' gazes.

"Master Fiyero, I have just received this letter from your parents," Morrible frowned, holding up an envelope with the official Vinkun seal. "They said that if you didn't pass your classes, they will pull you out and send you to assist with building a road through the Impassible Desert."

"I thought they were joking about that," Fiyero frowned.

"I can assure you, they are more than serious. Your grades are… well… horrible, to put it nicely. If you were to pass history, you might prove to your parents that you're not completely hopeless."

"Miss Elphaba is my smartest student and has graciously given up her free time to help you. I suggest you take advantage of that," Dr. Dillamond advised.

"Yes, sir," Fiyero muttered.

"Good. I hope I never see you in this office again, Master Tigulaar. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Morrible asked, pursing her lips.

"Yes, Madame," Fiyero said, standing up and leaving. He sighed. He hated to admit it, but Dr. Dillamond and Madame Morrible were right. He needed Elphaba to help him. The last thing he wanted was to be seen with the green bean, but being sent to the Impassible Desert was much worse. Huffing, he went in search of the green girl.

He didn't have to search long. He went to the library first, hoping she was alone and not with her nanny. He found her sitting at a table near the window, taking notes from her law textbook. Nanny sat across from her, reading a novel. Taking a deep breath, Fiyero approached the two.

"Ahem," the prince coughed, awkwardly clearing his throat.

Elphaba looked up and frowned, seeing the prince standing over her. Nanny looked up and narrowed her eyes at the prince, a look of pure hatred and anger on her face.

"_You_," the old woman hissed.

"What… what are you doing here?" Elphaba whispered, her voice filled with hurt and fear.

"I came here to… talk to you," Fiyero said, looking at Elphaba.

"Me?"

Fiyero nodded and looked up at Nanny. "Privately."

"Oh, no. I am not leaving you here alone with Fabala. She doesn't need anyone else hurting her even more," Nanny hissed.

"Nanny," Elphaba whispered.

"Life is already hard for her, and she doesn't need you or anyone else making it harder!" Nanny continued.

"Nanny, please," Elphaba begged.

"You obviously don't care if you fail, so why should she?" Snarling, Nanny pushed herself to her feet and, reaching up, grabbed the prince by his ear and started to drag him away.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Fiyero whimpered as he tried to get away from the old woman.

"Nanny."

The old woman turned around and softened. "It's alright, Fabala."

"It's okay, Nanny. You can let go of Fiyero's ear now."

"Fabala…"

"I'll come back to the room later," Elphaba said, secretly telling Nanny to leave.

Nanny looked at the green girl for a moment before releasing the prince's ear. She slowly walked over to Elphaba and squeezed her hand. "Alright."

Once Nanny was gone, Elphaba looked up at Fiyero and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to… apologize," Fiyero said, rubbing his ear.

Elphaba arched an eyebrow, looking very skeptical.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you or hit you. I was upset and frustrated, not that that's an excuse, but… yeah. You were right. I was fighting it."

Elphaba turned back to her book. "Let me guess. You'll be sent to the Quadling country to work in a hospital for people with very contagious diseases if you flunk out."

"Actually, I'll be sent to help build a road through the Impassible Desert," Fiyero confessed.

Elphaba slowly turned back towards him. "What?"

"I didn't even know that was possible. I mean… it's called the Impassible Desert for a reason. I really need your help. We'll work on your time and I'll try really hard. I promise. Please?"

"Why should I care about your future… or lack thereof?"

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Slowly, Fiyero knelt down in front of Elphaba and gently took her hand. The green girl stiffened, starring at the prince's hand covering her own. "I really need you to help me. Please, Elphaba?"

Elphaba lifted her gaze to the prince. That was the first time he called her by her actual name, not an insulting nickname. He must really want her to help him. "O-Okay. I'll help you… again. But one more infraction, and it's over."

The prince's face lit up. "Thank you so much, Elphaba. Should we start now?"

"You want to start _now_?"

"If you're free."

Elphaba slowly nodded and Fiyero took the seat across from her. "Let's start with Ozian History…"


	7. Library Discoveries

**Luna the Zekrom: Yes, I also believe Nanny is underused in Fanfictions. That's why I like using her. She's a great character who deserves to be recognized.**

* * *

><p>Fiyero walked into the library, clutching his most recent test against his chest. A huge smile was painted on his face as he spotted Elphaba at their usual table.<p>

"Elphaba!" the prince smiled, approaching the green girl.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. "Hi, Fiyero."

The prince sat down next to Elphaba. Elphaba stiffened slightly, not expecting Fiyero to sit down next to her.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" Fiyero asked, sensing Elphaba's insecurity.

"Y-Yeah," Elphaba said, looking at the prince and smiling. Over the course of their study sessions, the two had become friends, much to Elphaba's surprise. "Is there something you wanted to show me?"

Fiyero handed Elphaba the paper, barely able to contain his excitement. Elphaba took the prince's test and scanned it over. "A 'C-'. That's quite an improvement, Fiyero," she smiled.

"And I only misspelt one word," the prince grinned.

"And that 'one word' was your last name," Elphaba pointed out. "I'm proud of you, Fiyero. Not that you misspelt your last name, but you passed your test. You've come a really long way."

"And I owe it all to you," Fiyero smiled.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's wrong with him," Galinda complained to her friends. "He's becoming distant and modified, and… he's been… thinking! Which really worries me!"<p>

"Thinking?" ShenShen gasped in horror.

"The horror," Pfannee whispered.

"You don't think… Fiyero and I… are growing apart, do you?" Galinda pouted, her bottom lip quivering.

"No. Of course not, dear. You're perfect. He's perfect. You're just… perfect together," ShenShen said, placing a comforting hand on Galinda's shoulder.

"We are," Galinda sniffled, wiping a superficial tear from her eye. "Now, if you girls will excuse me, I have to go to the library."

"The library?" Pfannee asked, trying out the foreign word. "Whatever for?"

"Momsie and Popsicle actually want me to 'try and get good grades'," the blonde said, using bunny quotes.

"You poor thing," ShenShen pouted.

"Don't fret. I'll see you two later," Galinda smiled, walking away. She found the library after walking around in a circle for twenty minutes. She walked down the isles of books, searching for the Literature section. Two voices caught her attention and she stopped, peering in between two books. The sight that greeted her almost made her scream.

"Elphaba, I just wanted to thank you."

"You're welcome, Fiyero. And I really am proud of you. I knew you could do it. Same time tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're actually excited to come here every night."

Fiyero simply nodded. He couldn't tell anyone that he was falling in love with Elphaba. Especially when he was supposed to be in love with Galinda. Every moment he spent with Elphaba in the library, he found himself becoming more attracted to her. Her green skin no longer bothered him. In fact, he was beginning to like it. It suited her.

Everything about the green girl drew Fiyero closer to her. Her skin, her silky, raven hair, the way she push her glasses back up her nose, the smile she would give him when he answered a question correctly… everything.

Galinda could do nothing except stand there, her jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her boyfriend interacting with the artichoke. "No… no…" she whispered.

"It's getting late. We should probably leave," Elphaba said shyly, beginning to pack up her books.

"Oh. Of course," Fiyero said, closing his notebook. "Would you like me to walk you back to your room?"

Galinda silently cursed her mouth's inability to drop even more.

"No, thanks. I can go back by myself," Elphaba said, fighting a blush. "Goodnight, Fiyero."

Fiyero stood up and walked over to the wheelchair-bound girl. Smiling, he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

It was hard to tell who looked more shocked; Elphaba or Galinda. The blonde had to cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming and blowing her cover.

"Fine. You want to play dirty? Let's play dirty," Galinda hissed, stomping away, completely abandoning her search for the books she needed.

"What… Fiyero…" Elphaba whispered, gaping at the prince.

"Oh, forgive me. It's a custom in the Vinkus to say 'thank you' to someone by kissing their cheek," Fiyero explained.

"Oh. You… you're welcome," Elphaba whispered, blushing.

Fiyero smiled. "See? Now _I've_ taught _you_ something. We're even."

A soft, faint giggle escaped from in between Elphaba's lips. "I guess we are."

"Goodnight, Elphaba," Fiyero smiled, giving the green girl a small wave before walking off.

"Goodnight… Fiyero," Elphaba smiled, blushing. She sighed and closed her eyes, reliving the moment Fiyero kissed her. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but it meant a great deal to her. Her first kiss from a boy.

_Who are you trying to fool, Elphaba?_ the voice inside her head chided her. _You could never be that girl. You're ugly. Disgusting. An abomination. A wretch. Crippled. No one could ever love a thing like you._

Elphaba's lips curled into a frown. The voice inside her head was right. No boy could ever love her. If anything, Fiyero pitied her, if she could even call it that. Sure, he wasn't calling her horrendible names anymore, but that didn't mean he loved her. They were friends. Forced friends, if anything, but still friends.

Shaking those thought out of her head, she wheeled herself back to her room.

"Don't fool yourself, Elphaba," she whispered to herself. "You could never be that girl. Never. Ever."

* * *

><p>"Galinda, dear. Please don't cry," Pfannee whispered, rubbing circles on Galinda's back.<p>

"It's… not… right! He's with… her!" Galinda sobbed into her fluffy pink pillow.

"The artichoke has some nerve," ShenShen said, gritting her teeth.

"And… Fiyero's spending time with _her_! He should be spending time with _me_! I'm better than she is!"

"You are Galinda. Everyone is better than the green freak," ShenShen said soothingly.

"And he… he… he…"

"What?"

"He kissed her."

ShenShen and Pfannee gasped. "He did not!"

"Yes, he did. I saw it with my own two eyes! He kissed her!"

"Oh, Galinda," the two stuck-up snobs whispered, wrapping their arms around the crying blonde.

Galinda sniffled and pushed away from her friends. "Excuse me," she whispered, bolting out of the room.

Pfannee and ShenShen exchanged a concerned look. "Fiyero and the green bean? Kissing? I don't believe it," Pfannee said.

"Galinda witnessed it," ShenShen pointed out.

"What happened?" Avaric asked, coming into the room. "Galinda nearly ran me over outside."

"It's Fiyero," Pfannee whispered.

"What about him?" Avaric asked, still not understanding.

"He's been seen with… the artichoke," ShenShen said.

Avaric cheeks filled with air as he tried to hold in his laughter. Failing, he hugged his arms around his waist as he doubled over in laughter. "Fiyero and the green girl! That's a good one, guys!"

"Avaric, we're serious!" ShenShen hissed, walking up to her boyfriend and slapping his arm.

"Ow! Wait, what? You're serious?"

"Yes. And… he kissed her."

"Fiyero kissed the green bean?"

"Yes, you idiot! That's what we just said!"

Avaric paled as the news sunk in. "Ew! Why would he do something like that?"

"We don't know. All we know is that he drifting away from Galinda. And we can't let that happen," Pfannee said, pacing.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Avaric asked, wanting to help out his girlfriend's best friend.

"I say we get rid of the green bean," ShenShen smirked. "And I have an idea."


	8. Attacks on the Innocent

Elphaba sat outside the Science building, reading over her notes. She had escaped the watchful eye of Nanny, who had fallen asleep in the dorm room. The green girl sighed peacefully, enjoying the feeling of the wind whistling through her hair. She closed her eyes, a small smile painted on her slender lips.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. She stiffened, seeing Avaric, ShenShen and Pfannee standing in front of her.

"And without her nanny," Pfannee sneered.

"Wha- What do you want?" Elphaba asked, fighting to keep the fear out of her voice.

"You know, green bean, it isn't nice to take things that don't belong to you," Avaric smirked, stepping closer to Elphaba.

Elphaba slowly started to wheel away, but Pfannee was quicker. She jumped forward and grabbed onto the back of Elphaba's chair.

"Let me go!" Elphaba shouted.

"And why would we do that? There's no point in shouting. No one can hear you. And even if they could, no one would care," Pfannee said, pushing Elphaba down the dark alley in between the Art and Science buildings.

"Stop! Let me go!" Elphaba screamed.

"Not until we do what we came here to do," Avaric said, pulling out a switchblade.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she tried to get away, but Pfannee jerked her chair forward, causing the green girl to fall out. Her glasses flew off her face, blurring her vision.

"No! Please!" she whispered, unable to push herself up.

"Oh, look, guys. She's scared. Her nanny's not here to protect her and she's scared," ShenShen cooed, smirking.

"That just makes it more fun for us," Avaric smirked as ShenShen and Pfannee held Elphaba up.

Elphaba struggled and tried to pull away from them, but the two girls were much stronger than she was.

"You are nothing," Avaric said, his face directly in front of Elphaba's. "You are worthless. No one loves you and no one ever could."

Elphaba collected as much saliva as she could and spat in Avaric's face.

Disgusted, Avaric stumbled back, wiping his face. "Gross!" Snarling, he grabbed Elphaba and made a long slit down her arm.

Elphaba gasped and whimpered as she tried to pull her arm away, only to result in a deeper cut.

Avaric finally pulled the knife away and gave the green girl a satisfied smirk as he saw the blood running down her arm. "Girls," he whispered, looking up at Pfannee and ShenShen.

The two girls smirked at each other and hurled Elphaba's body against the brick wall. The green girl hit the back of her head and, with a gasp, collapsed to the ground.

"Help," Elphaba whispered, though she knew no one could hear her.

"No one is going to help you," Avaric whispered harshly, standing over Elphaba. Smirking, he raised the switchblade over his head, aiming at Elphaba's shoulder.

"No," Elphaba whispered, trying to push herself up. Then, she felt something pulsing through her veins. A strange energy was building up inside of her. Her heart rate sped up and her breathing quickened. The ground shook and the next thing she knew, Avaric, Pfannee and ShenShen were body slammed against the opposite wall and crumbled to the ground.

Elphaba looked up and saw a blurry figure standing over her. She squinted and realized it was Nessa, a look of pure disappointment and resentment on her face. "Nessa…"

"How could you do this, Elphaba?" Nessa hissed.

Elphaba knew exactly what her sister was talking about. It had been a family secret that Elphaba possessed magical abilities. It gave her father yet another reason to hate her and for Nessa to be even more embarrassed than she already was. "Nessa, I…"

"You promised things would be different here! You said you would control it!"

"I…"

"My reputation will be ruined! Did you think about _that_ while you were casting your sinful magic?!"

"I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' won't make it better, Elphaba! 'Sorry' won't fix anything! 'Sorry' won't make me an only child!"

Elphaba froze and looked up at her sister. "Nessie…"

"'Sorry' won't turn back the clocks and stop you from being born! I would have a mother if it weren't for you! You killed our mother!"

"I'm sorry, Nessa. I…"

"Just do everyone a favor and die! Oz would be better off without you! My _life_ would be better off without you! I hate you!" Angrily, Nessa turned and stormed away, hot, angry tears streaming down her face.

Elphaba laid on the ground, shocked and hurt that her sister would say such a thing to her.

"It's never been enough," she whispered sadly to herself. "And nothing ever will be." Lowering her forehead to the ground, she sobbed. "I'm sorry, Nessa. I'm so, so sorry."

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p>When Elphaba woke up, she registered that she was laying down in a bed. She felt something cold pressed against her forehead and heard someone sigh in relief.<p>

"Thank Oz!"

"N-Nanny?" Elphaba whispered, turning her head towards the voice. Her head throbbed and she shut her eyes against the pain.

"I'm right here, Fabala," Nanny whispered, squeezing the green girl's hand.

"Head… hurts…"

"I know, Fabala."

"Everything… hurts."

"It's okay, Fabala. Everything will be fine."

"Nessa… hates… me."

"She doesn't hate you, Fabala."

"Yes… she does. She said so… herself. She… hates… me. She… wants me to… die."

Nanny instantly tightened her hand around the green girl as she sobbed.

"Nanny?"

"Yes, Fabala?"

"Why am I here?"

"What?"

"Why am I here if all I do is cause people pain and misery?"

"You don't…"

"Everyone hates me. I'm a living disaster. A curse. An outcast. An abomination. I have sinful magic that gets me into trouble and I can't control it."

Nanny knew that no matter what she said, it wouldn't make any difference. Her words would fall on deaf ears. All she could do was tenderly stroke Elphaba's hand as she cried. After a few minutes, Elphaba's breathing evened out and she fell asleep again.

"I'm so sorry, Fabala," Nanny whispered soothingly. "You did nothing wrong to deserve this life. You deserve better."

* * *

><p>"Are you pleased?" Nanny asked, walking up to Nessa in the café the next morning. Thankfully, the younger Thropp was alone and not with her friends.<p>

Nessa looked up and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You wish your sister was dead. You wish to be an only child. You wish…"

"I wish for a normal life!" Nessa snapped. "I wish I didn't have an embarrassment for a sister."

"_You_ wish for a normal life?" Nanny asked incredulously, raising her eyebrow.

"I want a normal family. That includes a father _and_ a mother!"

"And you blame your sister for your mother's death?"

"It's her fault! If she hadn't been born, Mama wouldn't have died!"

Nanny's face hardened. Technically, Melena had died giving birth to Nessa, but Nanny decided against saying that, knowing that Nessa would mention that Melena drank the milk flowers potion to stop her from being born green and crippled. "Nevertheless, it was rude and uncalled for to say the things you said to your sister. Did you even know why she used her magic?"

"Because she can't control it. And she needs to learn how to."

"What happened between you two? You used to be so close. Inseparable. What happened to that?"

Nessa turned away, refusing to answer.

"She was attacked," Nanny said. "She was just trying to defend herself."

"Then she must have done something to deserve it!" Nessa snapped.

"Nessarose!" Nanny gasped.

Nessa grabbed her books and slung her bag over her shoulder. Not saying another word to Nanny, she left the café.

"The nerve of that girl…" Nanny muttered to herself. Sighing, she went to the café and bought a warm thermos of soup for Elphaba. She quickly made her way back to the dorm room and quietly slipped in.

Elphaba was fast asleep, muttering incoherent words under her breath. Nanny placed the thermos on the desk and hurried to the green girl's side.

Elphaba's eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked up at the old woman. "N-Nanny?"

"Yes, Fabala," Nanny whispered, taking Elphaba's hand. Elphaba whimpered softly and Nanny squeezed her hand. "I'm right here, Fabala."

"D-Don't go. P-Please," Elphaba whispered.

Nanny sat down on the edge of the bed and tenderly stroked the back of the green girl's hand. "I will never leave you, Fabala. I'll always be here for you. I promise."


	9. Watching Over You

**Detective Marx: Who's handing whose butt to who?**

**Luna the Zekrom: You can review in capital letters. In fact, I love reviews in capital letters. It means I'm doing my job correctly.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to go home," Elphaba whispered as Nanny packed her bags.<p>

"Fabala, its Lurlinemas Break," Nanny said, folding one of Elphaba's dresses.

"I don't care! I don't want to go back to Munchkinland." The holiday season had always been a time of misery for Elphaba. She wasn't allowed out of her room and had to spend Lurlinemas Day alone, with Nanny as her only company.

"And your birthday is coming up after Lurlinemas," Nanny smiled, trying to make Elphaba feel better.

"That's even worse," Elphaba muttered, silently cursing the day she was born.

Nanny suppressed a sigh. She knew arguing with Elphaba wouldn't make a difference. "Are you ready to leave?" she asked, closing the suitcase.

"I guess," Elphaba muttered.

"You don't sound very enthusiastic."

Elphaba looked up at the elderly woman and scowled. "I'm not." Turning, she wheeled out of the room and down the hall.

Slowly closing her eyes, Nanny took a deep breath and grabbed the suitcases. "This is going to be a very long four weeks."

The two left Crage Hall and followed the stone path to the gates, where carriages were waiting to take the students to their respective homes for the holidays. Nanny handed their bags to the driver and helped Elphaba into the carriage.

Nessa stomped over to the carriage a few minutes later, looking down at the ground. The driver helped her in and she slumped into the seat across from Elphaba and Nanny, avoiding both of their gazes. She crossed her arms over her chest and neatly crossed her ankles, a soft huff escaping her tightly clenched lips. A flick of the reigns and the carriage sped off towards Munchkinland.

Elphaba averted her gaze out the window, looking at the trees whizzing past them. Slowly, she turned her gaze back to her sister, who was also looking out the window.

"I'm sorry, Nessa," she whispered.

Nessa huffed and continued to look out the window. Elphaba felt the tears well up in her eyes. Ashamed, she looked down at her lap. Nanny gently took her hand as if to say 'It's not your fault. You have nothing to apologize for.' Though, her efforts were futile. Elphaba pulled her hand away and turned back to the window, tears flowing down her cheek.

Six hours later, the Governor's Mansion came into sight. As soon as the carriage stopped, Nessa opened the door and climbed out, not waiting for the driver to assist her. Elphaba looked up and stiffened, seeing her home. Nanny gripped her hand, but Elphaba pulled away again.

Frex came out of the house and smiled, seeing Nessa hurry over to him.

"My precious Nessarose," Frex smiled as Nessa ran into her arms. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Father," Nessa smiled, leaning her head against her father's chest.

Kissing her forehead, Frex lead Nessa inside, not turning back to look at Elphaba.

Nanny helped Elphaba into her chair and gently rubbed her arm, trying to reassure her that everything would be alright. "Are you ready, Fabala?"

"Y-Yes," Elphaba whispered, lying through her teeth.

Nanny smiled as she pushed Elphaba up the ramp leading to the Governor's Mansion. "It feels good to be back," she smiled as one of the servants opened the door and bowed.

Elphaba nodded half-heartily and quickly wheeled herself to her room. Nanny was about to follow her when Frex called her.

"Nanny, tell Elphaba I want to see her in my office immediately," Frex said, retreating into his office.

"Yes, sir," Nanny said, going to find Elphaba. The old woman found the young girl in her room, looking out the window, a far away look in her eyes. She knew she wanted nothing more than to be away from home and back at Shiz.

"Fabala, your father wants to talk to you," Nanny said gently.

Elphaba bit her lip and turned around. "O-Okay."

Nanny stepped behind her and slowly pushed her out of the room, towards her father's office.

"I'll be right outside," Nanny promised, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

Nodding, Elphaba's hand slowly rose and knocked against the door.

"Come on," Frex's voice came from the other side.

Elphaba looked up at Nanny, who gave her a reassuring nod. Elphaba nodded back and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"You… you wanted to see me, Father?" Elphaba whispered, wheeling inside and closing the door behind her.

Frex was looking out the window, his back turned towards his daughter. A folded piece of paper was clutched in his right hand. Slowly, he turned around to face his daughter, a look of pure resentment in his face. "I thought I told you not to embarrass your sister."

Elphaba's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. Nessa had written to their father about her magic outburst. "Father, I…"

"I thought I made it very clear that you were not to show your… sinful abilities in public."

"It wasn't my fault, Father," Elphaba tried to protest.

"I told you not to do anything stupid! You've embarrassed your sister. You've disgraced our family!"

Elphaba looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You've been nothing but trouble since the day you were born. You weren't even supposed to live this long."

Elphaba tried to stop the tears from sliding down her cheek, but her efforts were pointless.

"You're a disgrace. An abomination. A curse. A sin!"

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew it was true. She was a curse. A disgrace to her family.

"You will be having another leg surgery a week from tomorrow," Frex said, turning back to the window.

Elphaba gasped. A week from Saturday. That's her birthday. Her father was making her have leg surgery her birthday. "Father…"

"This is not open for discussion, Elphaba," Frex snapped, cutting his daughter off. "You and Nanny will go to the hospital at eight o'clock that morning."

"But, Father…"

"Shut up, Elphaba!" Frex snapped, angrily turning away from his daughter.

Elphaba sat back, scared. "But…"

"You may leave now, Elphaba."

"Father, I..."

"I said leave!"

Elphaba turned and hurried out of her father's office. She bumped into Nanny, who, as promised, stayed right outside. "Nanny," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I heard everything," Nanny said gently, kneeling in front of Elphaba.

Elphaba slowly shook her head, wiping tears away from her cheek. "You're so nosy."

Nanny chuckled softly and pulled the green girl into a hug. Elphaba buried her face in Nanny's shoulder and cried.

"It's okay, Fabala. Everything will be alright," Nanny whispered, stroking Elphaba's silky, raven hair.

"It's on my birthday, Nanny. He's making me have surgery on my birthday," Elphaba whispered. Just because she loathed the day she was born didn't mean she wanted to have surgery on that day, or any other day.

The old woman didn't know what to say to make the green girl feel better. There probably wasn't anything she _could_ say. All she could do was hold the green girl in her arms and try to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," she whispered, placing a tender kiss in her hair. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elphaba gently pulled away and sniffled. "I'm tired."

"You want to go to bed now?" Nanny asked, concerned.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"Without dinner?"

"Yes. I'm not hungry."

Nanny pressed the back of her hand against Elphaba's forehead. "Fabala, you never eat anymore. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just not hungry. I'm ready for bed now." Elphaba turned and wheeled down the hallway to her room, expecting Nanny to follow her. When she didn't hear the old woman's footsteps behind her, she turned around. Nanny was standing down the hallway, unmoving, a concerned expression on her face.

"Fabala…"

"Nanny, I'm really tired and wish to prepare for bed now."

Sighing, Nanny walked up to the green girl and, stepping behind her, pushed her into the bathroom.

"Nanny?" Elphaba asked as Nanny helped her into the bed.

"Yes, Fabala?"

"What happened… the day I was born?"

Nanny froze. "Where did this come from?"

"F-Father said that I wasn't supposed to live this long," Elphaba confessed, playing with the hem of her nightgown. "Did… did something happen at my birth?"

Nanny muttered something under her breath and turned back to the green girl. She slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and held Elphaba's hand in her own. "It was a rainy evening…"

_"Push, Melena!" Nanny encouraged from the foot of the bed._

_"I am pushing!" Nanny insisted, grunting._

_"You're almost there, Melena," Frex smiled, kissing his wife's hand. "Just keep pushing."_

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Melena snapped._

_"Don't tell her what to do," Nanny advised._

_"Just a few more pushes, Melena," Frex whispered._

_"You're almost there. I can see the head," Nanny said, smiling slightly._

_Melena grunted and pushed with all the strength in her body. With one final push, the baby was born and Melena slumped against the pillows in exhaustion, but something wasn't right…_

_"The baby. It's not crying," Melena whispered, not hearing the baby's cries. "Why isn't it crying?!" Thrown into hysterics, Melena tried to push herself up, but Frex pushed her back down._

_"It's alright, Melena," Frex whispered._

_"It is most certainly not alright! Our baby isn't crying! It's not breathing!" Melena shouted, trying to push Frex away from her._

_A few seconds later, a small, weak cry filled the room. Melena froze, hearing her child's cries of life. Sighing in relief, she leaned back against the pillows again. "Thank Oz!"_

_"Oh my…" Nanny whispered from where she was cleaning off the baby._

_"What is it? What's wrong?" Frex asked, concern filling his voice._

_Nanny wrapped the baby up in a warm, blue, cotton blanket and walked back to the new parents. "It's a girl."_

_"What's the prob- Sweet Lurline above," Melena muttered, beholding her child for the first time._

_At first, both parents thought it was a trick of the light. After a while of staring at the new baby, their fears were confirmed. The child was green._

_"There's more," Nanny whispered, slowly uncovering the child, revealing her legs._

_Melena gasped. What were supposed to be legs were useless limbs, tangled together. Her hand clasped over her mouth in silent shock. "Oh no…"_

_Frex stepped back, horrified. "Take it away!"_

_"Give her to me," Melena said weakly, holding her arms out._

_Nanny obeyed the mother and handed the baby girl over to Melena. Melena looked down at the crying child, knowing her cries were cries of pain, and slowly rocked her in her arms. "My poor baby."_

_"That _thing_ is hideous," Frex snarled, looking at the baby in pure disgust._

_"It is not a 'thing', Frex. This is our daughter," Melena said sternly, narrowing her eyes at her husband._

_"She's a disgrace. No one must know about her," Frex said, starting to pace._

_"And what do you suggest we do?" Nanny asked incredulously, placing her hands firmly against her hips and raising an incredulous eyebrow._

_"We'll say it was stillborn."_

_Melena's eyes widened. "NO! We will do no such thing!" She held her daughter tight against her chest, wanting to protect it with her life._

_"Melena, that thing is green," Frex spat._

_"Last time I checked, I gave birth to her, not you. When you spend fifteen hours in labor and give birth to a child, then you get to decide what we'll do. Until then, I'll decide what to do," Melena said, her voice gaining more authority as she spoke. Her face softened as she turned to Nanny. "Will she be alright?"_

_Nanny stepped forward and gently placed her hand against the baby's forehead. "It doesn't look good. Her heart is very weak. She feels warm, warmer than a newborn should be. And then there's her legs…"_

_"Do whatever you can to save her life," Melena said, looking down at her child. "Her name is Elphaba."_

_"And her middle name will be Melena?" Nanny asked, speaking of the Munchkin tradition of the eldest daughter bearing the name of the mother as a middle name._

_"Yes," Melena confirmed. "Elphaba Melena Thropp."_

_Nanny smiled softly. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby."_

_"That thing is far from beautiful," Frex muttered._

_Melena angrily turned toward her husband. "She _is_ beautiful. And she's beautiful because I say she is. _I _brought her into this world, not you."_

_Her angry tone woke Elphaba up. The baby slowly opened her eyes and whimpered. Melena quickly turned her attention back to the newborn and slowly rocked her in her arms. "It's okay, Elphaba," Melena whispered, kissing the baby's forehead. "I'm right here."_

_Elphaba looked up at her mother with her large, brown eyes and yawned before falling asleep again._

_Melena smiled down at her daughter and chuckled. "I love you, little Fabala," she smiled, liking the nickname she came up with. "I love you so much."_

Elphaba sat in silence as she listened to Nanny's story. "So… I was never supposed to live? Father wanted to announce that I was stillborn?"

Nanny regretted telling Elphaba the story, but she knew it was better that it came from her and not from Frex or anyone else. She held onto Elphaba's hand as she continued. "The first few months were the hardest. Your breathing was very raspy and quick, your heartbeat was very weak, and one time, we thought your heart had stopped. You were constantly coughing. A few times, you coughed up blood. We were told that you were going to die. But, here you are. Almost nineteen years later," she smiled.

Elphaba turned away and tried to pull away from Nanny, but the old woman gripped her hand even tighter.

"I was never supposed to live this long," Elphaba whispered.

"Fabala…"

"I should have died eighteen years ago. Oz would have been better without me. Everyone hates me. No one could ever love me."

"Fabala, don't talk like that!" Nanny said, pulling the green girl closer to her and kissing her forehead.

Elphaba wanted to pull away, but found herself wanting to be held by Nanny even more. Sniffling, she buried her face in Nanny's shoulder as silent tears slid down her cheek. "I can't do it anymore, Nanny. I don't _want_ to do it anymore," she whispered.

"Do what, Fabala?"

"Live."

Nanny's breathed hitched in her throat. She forced herself away from Elphaba to look her in the eyes. "If you had died," she whispered, her voice as soft as silk as she gently brushed a section of Elphaba's hair behind her ear. "Your mother would have been heartbroken. You were her world. She loved you with all her heart, despite your green skin and disability."

Elphaba looked up at Nanny. The elderly woman smiled softly and wiped away the green girl's final tear. "There now. No more tears," she whispered, giving the green girl a gentle smile.

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "I'm… fine."

"Are you sure?"

Elphaba nodded. "Are… are you sure Mama loved me?"

"She loved you with all her heart and soul."

Elphaba gave the old woman a small smile.

"Goodnight, Fabala," Nanny smiled, seeing Elphaba cover her mouth to yawn.

"Goodnight, Nanny. Love… you…" Elphaba whispered as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, too, Fabala," Nanny smiled, kissing the green girl goodnight.


	10. A Very Lonely Lurlinemas

**Mudd123: Ah... you can keep it. *Hands jacket to you.***

**LegallyTeapot: Thank you. I am the Wicked Queen of Killing Feels, after all.**

**Luna the Zekrom: They better start to learn their lessons well! (Reference! Sorry, I couldn't help it! I'm also the Queen of Referencing!)**

* * *

><p>Lurlinemas morning, Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the sunlight shining in through the window. Her lips curled into a small smile as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position.<p>

"Good morning, Fabala," Nanny smiled as she opened the door, dressed in a pale green cotton dress and carrying Elphaba's breakfast on a tray.

"Good morning, Nanny," Elphaba smiled as Nanny set her breakfast on her desk and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Merry Lurlinemas," she whispered as Nanny gently pulled her into a hug.

"Merry Lurlinemas." The older woman kissed the green girl's forehead as she held her close. She helped Elphaba out of bed and into her wheelchair. Elphaba quickly wheeled over to her desk and looked at her breakfast. A simple bowl of plain oatmeal and a glass of water, her usual Lurlinemas breakfast. The smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, roasted ham, toast and jam, tea, coffee, hot chocolate and orange juice filled her nose and she fought to keep the frown from making its way onto her face. She knew Nessa was in the dining room, having the Lurlinemas breakfast she could only dream about.

Nanny slowly stepped behind her and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Elphaba looked up and the old woman and smiled before eating her breakfast. Nanny disappeared and returned shortly after with a box wrapped in silver paper.

"This is for you," Nanny smiled, handing Elphaba the box.

Elphaba's face lit up as she gently took the present from Nanny and opened it. Inside was a new copy of 'A Flower's Day' by Myla Youtyvart with a leather bound cover.

"Oh, Nanny. It's beautiful," Elphaba smiled, looking up and the older woman. "Thank you."

Nanny chuckled. "You're welcome, Fabala. Now, let's get you ready for the day, shall we?"

"What's the point?" Elphaba asked, frowning as she gently placed the book on her desk. "I'll have to stay in here all day."

Nanny simply smiled and pushed Elphaba out of her room and into the bathroom. An hour later, Elphaba was sitting in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection.

"You look beautiful, Fabala," Nanny smiled, lightly rubbing Elphaba's arm.

The green girl was dressed in a long, pleated navy blue skirt and a light blue blouse. A large, dark blue bow tied the front sections of her hair back. The rest of her hair flowed down off her shoulders.

Elphaba looked up at Nanny and her lips curled into a soft smile. "Thank you."

Nanny chuckled lightly, glad she didn't have to get into an argument with the green girl about true beauty. "You're welcome, Fabala," she whispered, kissing her cheek.

The rest of the day past slowly for Elphaba. She decided to get a head start on her reading while Nanny took a nap in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. After a while, Elphaba had finished her book and picked up her journal. She had this journal since she was sixteen years old and only wrote in it if she was feeling exceptionally sad and didn't want to talk to Nanny. Sighing, she skimmed through her old entries before she came to a blank page. She picked up a pen and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today is Lurlinemas. I know I should be happy, but I'm not. I know Nanny tries to make it special for me, but I'm still upset. I have to stay in my room all day and I'm not allowed to go to the annual ball tonight._

_Nessa is out in the town with Father and I'm at home with Nanny. I love Nanny. She raised me and I am forever grateful to her, but it gets very lonely when she's my only company._

_I'm having another leg surgery in three days. It's also my birthday. I'm not scared. I've grown up since my last one. I know what it's going to be like. I'll have the surgery, be in pain for the next two weeks or longer, and then return to Shiz, late, with Nanny._

_I'll write more soon (hopefully),_

_Elphaba_

The green girl sighed as she closed her journal and put it back in her desk. As soon as she closed the drawer, Nanny woke up.

"F-Fabala?" the old woman whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah?" Elphaba asked, looking up.

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

Nanny smiled as she pushed herself up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

Nanny walked past Elphaba and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba asked.

"To get our lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, I am."

Elphaba sighed and rolled her eyes before grabbing a random book from her shelf. She lazily skimmed over it, having read this particular book multiple times. She didn't turn around when she heard Nanny return, but a distinct smell caught her attention.

"Is that…?" she whispered hopefully, finally turning around.

Nanny smiled as she placed a tray of casserole and apple cider on Elphaba's desk.

"But… Father…" Elphaba gasped, looking up at her caregiver.

"Will not know. Cook made an extra one, just for you," Nanny smiled. "Enjoy it."

Elphaba smiled and placed a forkful of casserole in her mouth. She moaned in satisfaction, the mix of vegetables and meat making her taste buds dance.

"I knew you were hungry," Nanny smirked once Elphaba had finished her lunch.

"Thank you, Nanny," Elphaba smiled.

"Anything for you, Fabala," Nanny whispered.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, a thunderous applause filled the Governor's Mansion. Elphaba was dressed in her nightgown, looking in herself in the mirror as Nanny brushed her hair.<p>

"The ball," Elphaba whispered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nanny whispered, gently setting the brush down and looking back at the green girl.

"N-No. It's okay," Elphaba said as she wheeled over to her closet and, reaching down, pulled out a box. "Can we wrap Nessa's present now?"

"Of course, Fabala," Nanny smiled, taking out the wrapping paper, tape and scissors. It hadn't surprised Nanny that, after all the pain and hurt Nessa had caused her, Elphaba still wanted to get her a Lurlinemas present. She had a kind heart; her mother's heart.

Elphaba smiled as she slowly opened the box and pulled out a beautiful, silky, pink shawl. She knew from the moment she saw it that it would be perfect for Nessa and had convinced Nanny to buy it.

The two carefully wrapped Nessa gift in silver wrapping paper and tied it up in a golden bow.

"Can you put this in her room for me?" Elphaba asked, holding the present out to Nanny.

The old woman nodded and took the box from Elphaba before exiting the room.

"Merry Lurlinemas, Nessa," Elphaba whispered sadly.

Nessa returned from the ball exhausted. Her gown was a shimmering golden color, made out of soft Quoxen fabric. The skirt of the dress bellowed around her legs, ending at her ankles. Sighing, she slipped the dress over her head and took her hair out of its elegant bun. She shuffled into the bathroom and showered before slipping into her nightgown. She returned to her room and was about to climb into the bed when she noticed a silver-wrapped box sitting on her desk. Curious, she stepped over to the box and grabbed it. Slowly undoing the ribbon, she ripped off the paper. A note was taped to the top of the box.

_'Nessa, I'm sorry for everything. Elphaba.'_

Frowning, Nessa walked over to her closet and threw the box into the darkest corner. Huffing, she stomped over to her bed and climbed in.

The unopened present sat in the dark corner of the closet, alone and forgotten.


	11. Never Will I Forget You

**So, we all want to hug Elphie and want Nessa to die? I'm not saying anything about who does and doesn't die in this story.**

**Elphieispopular: I know you're talking about Nessa when you say 'mean'. I'm ****_WICKED_****! *Cackles***

**Mudd123: *Hands you tissues* Here, use these instead.**

* * *

><p>Nanny slowly walked into Elphaba's room. The Lurlinemas Ball had been three days prior, and Elphaba had been dreading this day ever since.<p>

"Good morning, Fabala," Nanny whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair away from her face.

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and forced a small smile onto her face. "Morning."

"Happy birthday," Nanny smiled, helping the green girl into a sitting position.

"Thanks," Elphaba muttered, looking down.

"Are you scared?"

"No."

"Worried?"

"No."

Nanny pulled her young charge into a caring hug. It wasn't until she felt a wet spot on her shoulder that she realized Elphaba was crying. "Shh, it's alright," she whispered soothingly.

"I don't want to go, Nanny," Elphaba sniffled.

"I know, Fabala. I know," Nanny said, rocking the green girl in her arms.

"I'm tired."

"I know, little frog, but we have to get up now."

"I don't want to."

"I know," Nanny whispered.

After a while, she finally coaxed the green girl out of bed and helped her get dressed. Since it was still early, no one else was awake. Nessa, Frex and all the servants were fast asleep, and Elphaba wished she was the same. Dressed in a white blouse and long, brown skirt, she sat at the foot of the stairs, her gaze on the bowl of her lap.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why," Elphaba sang softly, half hoping her voice would carry up the stairs to Nessa's room. She couldn't remember doing anything to Nessa to make her hate her so much. One day, Nessa had stopped talking to her and began avoiding her like the plague. She had tried to figure out the reason, but Nessa kept pushing her away, refusing to speak to her in public, and sometimes even at home.

"Fabala, it's time to leave now," Nanny said, approaching the green girl with an overnight suitcase in her hand.

Elphaba nodded sadly as she felt Nanny step behind her and push her out the door and down the ramp.

The carriage was waiting for them outside. The driver stepped down and opened the door, trying to suppress a yawn.

Nanny helped Elphaba inside before climbing in behind her. Once she was inside, the door slammed shut and they were off.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba. My, my, look how much you've grown," the receptionist smiled as Nanny pushed Elphaba into the waiting room.

"Hello," Elphaba said politely, forcing a smile onto her face.

"The Governor has already filled out the paperwork for you," the receptionist said, smiling at the two, a clipboard in her right hand as she reviewed the paper work.

"Thank you," Nanny smiled, pushing Elphaba over to one of the seats and sitting down next to her.

"I'm hungry," Elphaba whispered as her stomach growled, quite loudly. She was ordered not to eat breakfast that morning, due to the rules of the procedure.

"I know, Fabala, and I'm sorry," Nanny whispered, gently taking Elphaba's hand.

A single tear slid down Elphaba's cheek and Nanny quickly wiped it away. "This isn't how I wanted you to spend your nineteenth birthday. And I'm sure this isn't what you want, either."

"What I want doesn't matter," Elphaba muttered. "I deserve all this."

"Fabala…" Nanny was about to say more when Elphaba's name was called. Elphaba looked up at the doctor, a tall man with black hair and a white doctor's coat, and tried to give him a small smile.

"I love you, Fabala," Nanny whispered as she pushed Elphaba up to the double doors. "I'll stay right here."

"I love you, too, Nanny," Elphaba said as Nanny knelt in front of her to give her a hug.

Kissing her forehead, Nanny stood up and watched the doctor push Elphaba through the doors and down the corridor.

"You don't deserve any of this, Fabala," Nanny whispered as the doors closed. "You did nothing wrong."

* * *

><p>"Miss Spunge?"<p>

Nanny looked up and saw the doctor approaching her. Standing up, she put her book away and went to meet him. "How is she?"

"She's lost quite a bit of blood, but she should be fine," the doctor said, smiling slightly at the old woman. "But, I must confess, I don't know why his Governorship keeps scheduling surgeries for Miss Elphaba. This must be her… eleventh one! And if I recall correctly, we've operated on her five times before she turned six years old."

"It's complicated, Doctor," Nanny sighed sadly.

The doctor nodded, not pressing the matter any farther. "Though, her legs will get straighter if she continues to wear the leg braces. And…" He pulled a bottle of pills out of his coat pocket. "Have Miss Elphaba take two of these antibiotic pills every hour for the next three weeks."

"Thank you," Nanny smiled as she placed the bottle in her bag.

"You may go in and see her now. She's in Recovery Room Four."

Nanny nodded at the doctor before hurrying through the doors to room four. She slowly opened the door and peaked inside, seeing Elphaba fast asleep in the bed. A small smile curled onto the ends of Nanny's lips as she saw how peaceful Elphaba looked.

"Oh, Fabala," Nanny whispered, taking a chair and pulling it up next to the green girl's bed. Reaching for her hand, she grasped it and held it tightly within her own.

Elphaba moaned and slowly opened her eyes. Blinking, she slowly turned her head towards the old woman. "N-Na… Nanny?"

"I'm right here, Fabala," Nanny said, stroking the back of Elphaba's emerald hand.

"How… long…"

"Six hours. It's two in the afternoon."

"… Hungry…"

"I know, Fabala. I promise, as soon as we can, we'll get something to eat. Okay?"

"… M'kay…" Elphaba muttered before falling asleep again.

"My brave little frog," Nanny cooed softly, kissing the back of Elphaba's hand before softly singing an old Munchkin lullaby. "A la claire fontaine, m'en allant promener. J'ai trouvé l'eau si belle que je m'y suis baigné. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime jamais je ne t'oublierai." _By the clear fountain, __on my promenade__, __I found the water so fair__ t__hat I stopped there to bathe__. __I have loved you for a long, long time__. __Never will I forget you._

"Sous les feuilles d'un chêne. Je me suis fait sécher. Sur la plus haute branche. Un rossignol chantait. Il y a longtemps que je t'aime. Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai." _Under an oak tree, I dried myself__. __On its highest branch, __a nightingale was singing__. __I have loved you for a long, long time. __Never will I forget you._

"Chante rossignol, chante toi qui a le coeur gai. Tu as le coeur à rire moi je l'ai à pleurer. Il y a longtemps que je l'aime. Jamais je ne l'oublierai." _Sing, nightingale, sing__. __You with your carefree heart__. __Your heart feels like laughing__. __Mine feels like weeping__. __I have loved you for a long, long time__. __Never will I forget you._

"J'ai perdu mon amie sans l'avoir mérité. Pour un bouquet de roses. Que je lui refusais. Il y a longtemps que je l'aime. Jamais je ne l'oublierai." _I have lost my dear friend __without just cause__. __For a bouquet of roses__ t__hat I refused her__. __I have loved her for a long, long time__. __Never will I forget her._

Unconsciously, a small smile crept it way onto Elphaba's face. She recognized that lullaby. It was the lullaby her mother, according to Nanny, used to sing to her. Nanny had continued to sing this song to Elphaba when she was sad or in pain. It had been a while since Nanny sang that lullaby to her, and it was very comforting to hear it again.

"Je voudrais que la rose fût encore au rosier. Et que ma douce amie. Fût encore à m'aimer. Il y a longtemps que je l'aime. Jamais je ne l'oublierai." _I want that the rose __were still on its briar__. __And that my sweet friend is __still there to love me__. __I have loved her for a long, long time__. __Never will I forget her__._

Elphaba's breathing even out as she fell into a deep sleep. Nanny chuckled as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's forehead. "I love you so much, my little Melena. So much."

Elphaba hummed softly, causing the old woman to chuckle again.

"Il y a longtemps que je t'aime. Jamais, jamais je ne t'oublierai," Nanny sang softly, brushing some of Elphaba's hair away from her face. _I have loved you for a long, long time__. __Never ever will I forget you._

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used:<strong>

**_'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman'_**** from Frozen (Even though I only used one line, but I do not own that one line.)**

**_'À la claire fontaine'_**** (By the Clear Fountain): A French Lullaby**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: The Greg Awards are happening again! NellytheActress is hosting. Check it out and nominate your favorite authors and stories!**


	12. Ailments

**Elphieispopular: *Tosses hair over shoulder* I am the WICKED Queen after all.**

**Luna the Zekrom: Thanks for telling me. I went back and corrected that.**

* * *

><p>When Elphaba opened her eyes the next morning, Nanny wasn't there. She tried to sit up, but slumped back against the pillows as a sharp pain shot up her body. She moaned silently, shutting her eyes as she tried to force the pain away. A click and the door opened, but Elphaba felt too weak to turn her head and see who it was.<p>

She heard soft footsteps padding across the floor towards her. A warm hand pressed gently against her forehead before wiping strands of hair away from her face.

"Na… Nanny?" Elphaba whispered, slowly opening her eyes.

The old woman smiled down at the green girl and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling, Fabala?"

"Fine," Elphaba whispered.

The door opened and a nurse came in, carrying a tray of steaming hot oatmeal and orange juice. Nanny gently helped Elphaba into a sitting position as the nurse laid the tray next to the bed.

"Enjoy your breakfast, Miss Elphaba," the nurse smiled, giving the green girl a slight nod before leaving.

Elphaba moaned and turned away from the food, feeling nauseous. Nanny sighed and, carefully taking a spoonful of oatmeal, held it up to Elphaba's lips.

"N-Nanny?" Elphaba whispered, slumping back against the pillows.

"Yes?"

Elphaba's hand slowly rose and pushed the spoon away. "I… I'm not hungry."

Nanny frowned. "Why…" Elphaba's face suddenly went a deadly shade of a pale green. Nanny didn't have to think twice before quickly grabbing a nearby bucket and helping Elphaba sit up.

A moan and Elphaba emptied the contents of her stomach into the pail. Coughing she shut her eyes, fighting her growing headache. She felt Nanny rub circles on her back, whispering words of comfort to her. A weak moan slipped past her lips as she leaned forward and threw up again.

"Fabala…" Nanny whispered as Elphaba slumped back against the pillows, taking deep breaths. Once Elphaba's breathing even out, Nanny helped her sit up and helped her drink the orange juice.

"Make… it… stop," Elphaba begged, looking up at Nanny, her voice raspy.

"Make what stop?" Nanny whispered, brushing a section of hair behind Elphaba's ear.

"The… pain," Elphaba whimpered as a sudden jerk of pain rippled through her body. Tears slid down her cheek as she clutched the blankets, fighting the pain in her legs.

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nanny whispered, knowing that there was nothing she could do. All she could do was take Elphaba's hand and squeeze it gently.

"Please?" Elphaba begged, her large, chocolate eyes staring up at Nanny.

Nanny leaned forward and gently kissed Elphaba's cheek. She gently stroked the back of Elphaba's hand until the green girl had cried herself to sleep. "I'm sorry, my little Melena."

* * *

><p>After a week-long stay at the hospital, Elphaba was released with orders to stay in bed for the next week.<p>

"I'm sorry, Fabala," Nanny whispered when she saw Elphaba wince as she helped her out of bed and into her wheelchair.

"It's okay," Elphaba whispered as Nanny fluffed her pillow.

The elderly woman signed the release papers and pushed Elphaba out the door into the sunshine. "It's a beautiful day," she commented, trying to cheer Elphaba up.

The green girl simply nodded and looked down. She winced as Nanny helped her up into the carriage and they were off.

They arrived at the Governor's Mansion half an hour later. Nanny stepped down and carefully helped Elphaba out of the carriage, producing a muffled noise of pain from the green girl.

"Fabala…" Nanny whispered, concern filling her voice.

"I'm alright," Elphaba said, forcing a smile.

Nanny could see the pain growing inside Elphaba's eyes, but said nothing. Instead, she gently patted Elphaba's shoulder and pushed her up the ramp to the house.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba."

"Welcome home, Miss Elphaba."

"Are you feeling better, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba smiled as the servants greeted her. They, along with Nanny, were the only people to treat her kindly.

"I am feeling better, thank you," Elphaba said, forcing a small smile onto her face, looking up at everyone.

"Your father and sister left a few minutes ago to go into town, but they should be back shortly," one of the maids said, briefly pausing from dusting one of the vases to address Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded and quickly wheeled herself to her room and closed the door behind her. Sighing, she wheeled over to her mirror and slowly lifted up her skirt. Deep, reddish-purple scars ran up and across her legs. She gingerly ran her fingers over them, wincing as the pain shot up her body.

A knock and the door opened, revealing Nanny. Elphaba let go of the ends of her skirt and looked away, but she knew Nanny had already seen.

"Fabala, are you alright?" Nanny asked, slowly approaching the green girl.

Elphaba was about to lie and say that everything was fine when she felt something wet slide down her cheek. The next thing she knew, she was wrapped protectively in Nanny's arms.

"Does it still hurt?" Nanny whispered softly.

Sniffing, Elphaba weakly nodded against Nanny's shoulder.

"It'll be okay," Nanny whispered, kissing her forehead.

"No, it won't," Elphaba muttered, her face still buried in Nanny's shoulder.

"Yes, it will," Nanny said, gently pulling away to look at Elphaba. Smiling softly, the old woman gently wiped away the green girl's tears. "I promise."

Unable to form words, Elphaba simply nodded and allowed Nanny to pull her into another hug.

* * *

><p>A few days past and Nanny noticed something different about Elphaba. The emerald girl never ate a lot, but now, she wasn't eating anything at all. Nanny could count Elphaba's ribs through her dress. She had run up a fever and had grown very pale. The old woman quickly summoned the doctor who, after examining her, sighed as he gave Nanny the news.<p>

"She quite dehydrated and has a very serious infection," the doctor reported, looking directly at Nanny. "If her fever doesn't break soon, she'll die."

Nanny gasped softly. Melena's last words to her rang in her mind.

_Please take care of Fabala for me._

"What can we do?" she asked softly.

"We need to break her fever. Make sure she drinks lots of fluids and stays in bed."

Nanny nodded and went in to see Elphaba. The green girl was shivering under the covers, sweat glistening her forehead. Her desperate moans reached Nanny's ears and brought tears to her eyes.

"I'm right here, Fabala," Nanny whispered, hurrying over to Elphaba and taking her hand.

The sound of horses' hooves trotting along the stone road and a carriage pulled Nanny from her thoughts. Kissing Elphaba's forehead, the old woman pushed herself up and walked out of the room. She found Frex in his office, sipping a cup of tea as he looked out the window over the gardens.

"Your daughter is ill," Nanny said, walking inside without knocking.

Frex jumped, not expecting the old woman to simply appear behind him. "Nessarose is perfectly fine," he said, returning his gaze towards the window.

"I meant Elphaba," Nanny sighed.

Frex stiffened. "That demon-possessed _thing_ is _not_ my daughter."

"Whatever you may think, she's your daughter. And she's ill."

"Then you go and tend to her," Frex said, waving Nanny off.

"If her fever doesn't break soon, she'll die," Nanny said, hoping to persuade Frex into helping take care of Elphaba for once.

"Once less thing for me to worry about," Frex grunted.

The old woman set her jaw and marched out of the room. Frex didn't even remotely care that Elphaba could die. It didn't surprise her, but it broke her heart all the more. She remembered how excited he and Melena had been when Melena found out she was pregnant with Elphaba. A light bulb went off in her head and she turned around and marched back to Frex's office.

"How would Melena feel right now?"

Frex jumped and whirled around. "Nanny, don't you knock?!"

"That wasn't my question. I'll repeat it for your hearing; how would Melena feel right now?"

"Melena's not here," Frex said, almost sadly.

"Melena loved Fabala with all her heart and soul. She meant everything to her. How would she feel if she heard you say those things about your daughter?"

"Melena is not here!" Frex shouted.

"Okay, Frex. I'll tend to _your_ daughter, which is what I've been doing her entire life. But just remember this, if anything happens to her, it will be on _your_ conscious." Nanny gave Frex a brief nod before leaving, gently closing the door behind her.


	13. Sunrise, Sunset

**Yes, everyone. The unlucky number thirteen. Just… please don't kill me!**

**LegallyTeapot: In this story, Elphaba is Frex's daughter, not the Wizard's.**

**Luna the Zekrom: I'm not mean to Elphaba in ALL of my stories… just most of them.**

**Elphieispopular: I still have someone figuring that out for me, but until further notice, being the Wicked Queen is a good thing.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba tossed and turned in her sleep, a nightmare taking over her mind. Whimpering, she clutched the sheets tighter in her fist as Nanny carefully dapped her forehead with a cold cloth.<p>

"Please stay with us, Fabala," Nanny whispered.

A gasp and Elphaba's eyes flew open. Nanny noticed that Elphaba's beautiful chocolate eyes were glazed over and unfocused.

"Mama?" Elphaba whispered, blindly staring past Nanny.

"No, Fabala," Nanny whispered gently, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Mama," Elphaba whispered, desperately reaching past Nanny.

The older woman gently pulled Elphaba into a hug and rocked her in her arms. "I need you to stay with us, Fabala. Can you do that for me?"

"Mama!" Elphaba cried, obviously still trapped in her nightmare.

"Shh. It's alright," Nanny said soothingly, wiping the hairs that were clinging to the side of Elphaba's face away.

A gasp and Elphaba slumped against Nanny's shoulder. The older woman smiled softly and hummed a soothing lullaby. A cough and Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Nanny.

"N-Nanny?"

"Yes, my little emerald?"

"I'm… tired."

"I know, Fabala."

"I…"

"You what, Fabala?"

Elphaba grimaced as she slipped back into her nightmare. "Nessa… So… sorry… Nessa…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Fabala," Nanny whispered, kissing Elphaba's forehead.

"Wants… me… dead…"

Nanny's eyes widened as she snapped her head towards a violently shivering Elphaba.

"Nessa… wants… me… dead… Now… getting… wish…" Elphaba muttered in her sleep as she sobbed.

"No, Fabala. You're not dying. Everything will be alright," Nanny whispered, stroking Elphaba's hair and trying to kiss away her tears.

"… Mama…" Elphaba whispered brokenly before falling asleep again.

Nanny wiped a tear from her eye and gently laid Elphaba back down in the bed. "I'm sorry, Fabala. I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

><p>Two weeks came and went and it was time for the Nessa to return to Shiz. The younger Thropp quickly finished packing her bags and carried them down the stairs to the waiting carriage.<p>

"Goodbye, my precious Nessa," Frex smiled, hugging his youngest daughter and kissing the top of her head. "Be safe."

"Goodbye, Father," Nessa smiled, hugging her father back before running towards the carriage.

Elphaba heard the carriage drive off from her room. She was recovering quickly and growing stronger with each passing day.

"Fabala?" Nanny whispered, sitting on the edge of Elphaba's bed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. I-I'm fine," Elphaba smiled weakly.

Nanny gently helped Elphaba into a sitting position and gave her a glass of apple juice. Elphaba reached out a shaky hand and gripped the glass.

"You got it?" Nanny asked softly.

Elphaba nodded and Nanny slowly let go of the glass. Elphaba gingerly brought the glass to her lips and smiled, feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat to her stomach.

"Nanny?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go outside?"

Nanny frowned. "Are you sure you're up for it? There's still a bit of snow outside."

Elphaba nodded. "Please?"

Nanny smiled softly at the green girl and kissed her forehead. "If you're sure."

"I am."

Nodding, Nanny gingerly helped Elphaba out of bed and into her wheelchair. She grabbed Elphaba's leg braces and helped her put them on, despite Elphaba's protests. After helping her with her coat, hat, gloves and scarf, Nanny bundled herself up and the two were off.

"It's beautiful outside," Elphaba smiled as Nanny pushed her down the ramp, admiring the light coating of snow that covered the grass.

"It is," Nanny agreed.

Elphaba smiled and looked up, slowly closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the warm sun on her face. "Nanny?"

"Yes, Fabala?"

The green girl's smile quickly faltered. "I don't think Nessa liked my Lurlinemas present."

The older woman slowly knelt down next to the green girl. "It's the thought that counts, Fabala. You wanted to be kind to her and you got her a Lurlinemas present."

"I bet she didn't even open it."

Nanny sighed. She knew the truth. Nessa had never opened Elphaba's present to her. It had been sitting in the darkest corner of her closet. The day before, she had snuck into Nessa's room and packed the present at the bottom one of her suitcases. At least she'll have it at Shiz.

"It's okay, Fabala," Nanny whispered gently, brushing a section of hair behind Elphaba's ear.

Elphaba looked away, a passing breeze picking up the section of hair Nanny had just pushed behind her ear. A sudden cramp seized her body and she cried out in pain, gripping the armrests of her wheelchair.

"Fabala, what's wrong?" Nanny asked, taking Elphaba's hand.

"Leg… cramp…" Elphaba whispered through clenched teeth.

All Nanny could go was grip Elphaba's hand and wait. Elphaba squeezed and released her hand, waiting for the pain to subside. Two minutes past and Elphaba relaxed as she pain subsided and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you alright?" Nanny asked, looking into Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"We should probably go back inside now."

"I don't want to go back to bed," Elphaba protested.

"Fabala, you need your rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Fabala…"

"Please, Nanny? I've been stuck in my room for days," Elphaba pleaded, grabbing Nanny's hand. "Just a little bit longer. Please?"

Nanny sighed, but gave in. "Alright. But just a little bit longer."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

Nanny nodded and tenderly brushed Elphaba's hair behind her ear. They stayed outside a few minutes longer before Nanny announced they had to go back inside, ignoring Elphaba's protests.

"It too early to go to bed," Elphaba frowned, pushing Nanny's arm away from her.

"I'm not telling you to go to sleep," Nanny said, trying to help Elphaba up. "I'm just telling you to get into bed."

"I don't want to!"

"Fabala," Nanny said, fisting her hands against her hips and glaring at the green girl. "You need to get your rest."

"I've rested enough! It's the middle of the afternoon and I'm not tired."

Nanny sighed. Elphaba was stubborn, just like her mother. Smirking, Nanny got an idea.

"Alright, Fabala," Nanny said, stepping over to her to Elphaba's desk. "You don't have to get in bed, but at least take these." She handed Elphaba two of the antibiotic pills and a glass of water.

Elphaba frowned and pushed the medicine away before stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Today is the last day you have to take these," Nanny said, holding them out to Elphaba.

Huffing, Elphaba begrudgingly took the medicine and glass of water.

"Good," Nanny smiled as she watched Elphaba take the antibiotics.

After a few minutes, the medicine began to take effect and Elphaba felt herself growing sleepier. "You… tricked… me," she muttered sleepily as Nanny helped her out of her chair and into the bed.

"I did no such thing," Nanny smirked, tucking Elphaba in and kissing her forehead.

"You're… mean…"

Nanny chuckled. "I love you, too, Fabala."

"Love… you…" Elphaba whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Nessa had settled back into Shiz rather quickly. She sat in Art class, painting a beautiful scene of a meadow filled with flowers on a canvas. Her group of friends was surrounding her, all giggling and chattering about their holiday experiences. Nessa remained quiet, as usual, as she put the finishing touches on one of her flowers.<p>

"Excuse me, Madame Butrey," Madame Morrible said, coming into the room with an envelope in her hands. "This letter just arrived for Miss Nessarose."

Nessa looked up as Morrible handed her the letter. "Thank you, Madame."

Morrible nodded and left the room. Nessa turned the letter over and saw the official seal of Munchkinland. It was from her father. Carefully, she turned the envelope over and slowly opened it. She scanned the letter over and her heart almost flew up her throat. She scanned the entire letter over, but the first sentence sat in her mind.

_Nanny has died._

* * *

><p><strong>So, remember that character death I mentioned in the first chapter? This is it. I'm sorry it had to happen like this, but it will all work out in the end.<strong>


	14. Returning To You

**I'm not gonna lie. All of your reviews made me smirk. Which was kinda bad considering I was in History class.**

**Guest: Really? I think I've had more evil cliffies than that.**

**Doglover645: I'm not evil. I'm WICKED!**

**Elphieispopular: Yes, I did just do that. And I'm NOT old! And what is throwing a bucket of water on me going to do?**

**DeafAngel2000: Interesting theory. Close, but not quite.**

* * *

><p>Nessa's heart almost stopped. Nanny had died? How? When? Blinking, she directed her attention to the letter again.<p>

_It had been very sudden. She fell ill one morning, and by the end of the day, she was gone. The funeral will be in a fortnight. Attend if you can, but remember, your studies come first._

Nessa slowly scanned over the letter again. There weren't any mentions of Elphaba. How was she doing? Was she alright? Who would take care of her now?

"Nessa, what's wrong?" Galinda asked, putting down her paintbrush.

"My… my old nanny died," Nessa whispered.

"Oh, Nessa, I'm so sorry," the blonde whispered softly, gently wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"It's okay," Nessa said, smiling softly. "Though, I won't be able to go to the funeral. I have a major Logic exam."

"I'm so sorry," Galinda repeated, slowly turning back to her painting.

Nessa nodded and went back to her artwork.

* * *

><p>The official carriage of the Governor of Munchkinland's sped down the dirt road. It hit a bump and Elphaba grimaced, pain shooting up her legs. The green girl sat by herself, staring out the window as her father's last words to her rang in her mind.<p>

_"You horrid, green monster! I should have drowned you when I had the chance! You are not to embarrass our family ever again! If you ever show your sinful magic in public again, I will bring you back here and make sure you never see the light of day again!" Frex shouted. "Do I make myself perfectly clear?!"_

_Elphaba nodded wordlessly, her gaze on her lap._

_Frex straightened up. "Madame Morrible has graciously offered to share her compartment with you to assist you so you won't be a burden to anyone else. You are to behave properly and not like the demon-possessed savage you are."_

_Elphaba fought her tears with all her heart. She had just lost Nanny and now her father was yelling at her. She nodded wordlessly._

_"Good. Now, leave."_

_Elphaba nodded and weakly wheeled out of her father's office. Ever since Nanny died, she refused to speak to anyone. The maids tried to get her to eat, but Elphaba simply pushed the food away. She was growing thin again, and it really worried the servants. She wasn't allowed to go to the funeral. Her father wouldn't even allow her to go to the sacred burial grounds, claiming that demons had no place there. All the green girl could do was sit in front of her window and cry._

Elphaba looked up and saw Shiz University coming into view. Taking a deep breath, she gently wiped her face with the back of her sleeve and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Once the carriage came to a complete halt, Elphaba had calmed herself down and allowed the driver to help her down and into her wheelchair.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba," Morrible smiled, stepping out from behind the gates and approaching the green girl with three men behind her. "Welcome back."

Elphaba looked up at the head Shiztress and forced a small smile.

"You must be very tired after your long journey," Morrible said in a sickly sweet voice, motioning for the men to take Elphaba's luggage.

Elphaba nodded sleepily, feeling extremely weak.

Morrible smiled and, stepping behind the green girl's wheelchair, began to push her towards the tall buildings. "Your father has requested that you share my compartment, where I can assist you as needed."

Elphaba nodded again. _You said you would never leave me,_ she thought, wishing with all her heart that Nanny was with her and that she was the one pushing her wheelchair. _You promised you would always be there for me. You promised, Nanny._

* * *

><p>"Look who's back," Galinda giggled, smirking at Elphaba, who was sitting in the back of the classroom.<p>

Nessa slowly turned around and gasped quietly. When did Elphaba return? Why didn't her father tell her?

"I wonder where her nanny is?" Pfannee wondered aloud.

Nanny bit her lip. Her father sent Elphaba back to Shiz without anyone to take care of her? Why wasn't she moved to room with her?

"I heard she died," ShenShen whispered.

"Where did you hear that?" Nessa asked, snapping her head towards ShenShen.

"Rumor has it that the artichoke killed her because she was getting tired of having her around," ShenShen said, followed by Galinda and Pfannee's giggles.

Nessa gulped down the lump forming in her throat. She was ashamed to admit that she didn't know her own sister very well, but even she knew Elphaba would never do anything like that.

"And get this! She's rooming with Morrible!" Pfannee cackled.

"Really?" ShenShen laughed.

Pfannee nodded. "I saw her when she arrived. Her nanny wasn't with her and Morrible was pushing her towards her compartment."

"The freak has to room with Morrible. How priceless!" Galinda laughed.

Dr. Dillamond entered the room and the class began, but Nessa wasn't paying attention. She felt bad for her sister. She just had leg surgery and was probably still in pain, and Frex sent her back to Shiz alone. And now there were rumors going around that she killed Nanny.

"Oh, Nessa dear, are you going to the Winter Formal at the Ozdust tomorrow evening?" Galinda asked, tapping Nessa's shoulder with her pencil.

"What?" Nessa blinked.

"I said, are you going to the Winter Formal at the Ozdust tomorrow evening?" Galinda repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Nessa whispered, smiling. "I… I have to use the ladies room. Excuse me," Nessa said as she quietly slipped out.

"Hey, I have an idea," ShenShen whispered.

"What is it?" Galinda asked.

"We invite the artichoke to the party and make sure it's a night she'll _never_ forget," ShenShen smirked wickedly.

"And her Nanny's not here to protect her. It's brilliant," Pfannee whispered.

"How will we convince her to come?" ShenShen asked.

"I have a hat my granny sent me. It's the most _hideodious_ hat in all of Oz," Galinda chirped.

"That's perfect. You can give it to the green bean and a 'gift'." Pfannee smirked, using air quotes.

"This will be the most wonderful dance ever!" Galinda smiled.

The blonde found Elphaba later that evening in the library. The green girl was sitting at a table by the window, reading a book and taking notes. She was the only one in the library, save for the librarian, who was in her office with the door closed.

"Oh, Miss Elphaba," Galinda sang, forcing a fake smile onto her face as she skipped over to the green girl.

The green girl looked up and stiffened, seeing Galinda approach her. "Y-Yes?"

"You simply must wear this hat to the Ozdust party tomorrow night," Galinda smiled, holding out a black, pointed hat towards Elphaba.

"I'm not going," Elphaba said quietly, turning back to her book.

"Oh, but you must. Everyone will be there. It's the social event of the season," Galinda persisted.

"I don't go to social gatherings."

The blonde suppressed a sigh. "Elphaba, I feel really sorry about the way my friends and I have been treating you. We want to make it up to you. Please?"

Elphaba turned back to the blonde, who was still holding out the hat to her. She stretched out a shaky hand and gently took the hat from Galinda.

"A-Alright. I'll… I'll go," she whispered.

Galinda smiled. "See you tomorrow, Miss Elphaba." Turning on her heels, she skipped out of the library, a satisfied smirk playing on the ends of her lips.

* * *

><p>The following night, most of the school gathered at the Ozdust for the Winter Formal. Every girl was wearing an extravagant party dress and all the boys were wearing their best dress suits.<p>

"Isn't this the best?" ShenShen laughed.

"The best!" Galinda laughed as she danced with Fiyero.

Everyone was dancing, laughing and having a good time until the orchestra stopped playing. Turning, everyone started laughing and bolting away from the dance floor.

Elphaba had entered, wearing a hideous navy blue frock, dark boots and the hat Galinda gave her.

"Look at her!"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She doesn't belong here."

"Look at that hideous hat she's wearing!"

Elphaba took a deep breath, trying to stop her emotions from getting the best of her. Closing her eyes, she forced everyone's rude comments about her out of her head. With a deep breath and newfound courage, Elphaba opened her eyes and started to move her arms in very ungraceful, jerking motions. A few scattered snickers could be heard throughout the ballroom, but Elphaba paid them no mind. She wasn't going to let them get to her. Not this time.

"What is she doing?" Fiyero whispered.

"I don't know, but she sure is a sight to see," Galinda laughed.

_She's dancing… or at least, trying to dance_, Nessa thought, biting her bottom lip.

No music was playing, yet Elphaba continued her 'dance'. As she raised her arms over her head, a mysterious liquid was poured on top of her and she screamed.

The laughing intensified. Elphaba took off her glasses and wiped her eyes, noticing that she was covered in punch. She slowly looked up and met Galinda's gaze. An acidic smirk was plastered onto the blonde's lips. She was wrapped protectively in Fiyero's arms, practically clinging to the prince. Fiyero was looking at the green girl, his eyes wide with shock.

'Elphaba.' he mouthed softly.

Elphaba sniffled. She knew Galinda had something to do with the prank. Biting down on her lip, she looked down at her lap. All of her courage left her. All she wanted to do was crawl into a dark cave and never come out.

"Oh, look, everyone. The vegetable's gonna cry," someone sneered and everyone laughed.

"Hey, artichoke! When you cry, do you cry vegetable juice?" someone else jived.

"She probably bleeds vegetable juice as well," a girl chimed in after catching her breath.

Elphaba's breathing quickened and she bolted out of the Ozdust, the sound of the crowd laughing filling her mind.

Nessa watched the entire scene from a table in the corner. She wanted with all her heart to follow her sister and make sure she was alright. It was at that moment she realized she needed to be there for Elphaba. She needed to start being the sister she was when they were children. "Fabala…" she whispered brokenly.

Galinda let out a satisfied humph and turned back to Fiyero, but realized he was gone. "Fifi? Fifi! FIFI!" she shouted, frantically looking around for her boyfriend. She found Fiyero heading for the exit and followed him. "Fifi, where are you going?"

"To make sure Elphaba's alright," Fiyero called over his shoulder.

The blonde snarled and grabbed onto the Vinkun prince's arm. "Don't tell me you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Fiyero asked.

"Because she green! She's the school vegetable!" Galinda practically shouted.

"She's kind, smart, caring, and a wonderful girl," Fiyero argued.

"Yeah, right. Next, you'll be telling me she's beautiful."

"She is."

Galinda stiffened and frowned back at her boyfriend. "Alright, Fiyero. You're really funny. I'll admit that. Now, can we please go back inside to the dance?"

"I'm going to check up on Fae," Fiyero said, pulling his arm away from the blonde.

"F-Fae? You… you actually gave that _thing_ a nickname?" Galinda spat in disgust.

"She's not a thing, Galinda. She…" Fiyero paused, the realization smacking him like a hand across his face. "You were the one behind that, weren't you?"

"Behind what?" Galinda asked.

"Pranking Elphaba! You gave her that hideous hat and told your friends to pour the punch on her!"

"Why do you care about her so much? She's just the school outcast."

"Why would you do something like that to her? She's never done anything to you!"

"I saw you two kissing in the library. Not only is she green, but she's also trying to steal you away from me!"

"Elphaba isn't trying to steal me away from you!"

"Did she put a spell on you? Is that why you care for her so much?"

"Elphaba didn't cast a spell on me! She did absolutely nothing wrong! And we weren't kissing. It's a custom in the Vinkus to kiss a person's cheek to say thank you. And that's exactly what I did."

Galinda huffed and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. "What were you even thanking her for?"

"She was tutoring me."

Galinda gasped. "Fifi, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business."

"I'm your girlfriend, Fifi! You're supposed to tell me everything! For all I know, the artichoke could have been magic-spelling you this entire time!"

"I thought you were better than that, Glin," Fiyero frowned, glaring at the blonde. "I thought you were above judge people before you got to know them. But I was wrong. Horribly wrong."

Galinda slowly uncrossed her arms. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm done. It's over!"

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?!" Galinda shrieked.

"To put it simply… yes. I'm breaking up with you."

"But, Fifi…"

"Don't call me that!"

Galinda's eyes widened in horror as the realization of what Fiyero was really doing dawned on her. "You're… You're leaving me for… the artichoke!"

Fiyero took a deep breath and straightened. "Yes."

"What does she have that I don't?"

"A heart."

Galinda stumbled back, but quickly regained her composure. "But, you're perfect. I'm perfect. We're… perfect together," she pouted.

"I'm far from perfect, Galinda. And so are you," Fiyero said, giving the blonde a hard glare before hurrying off to find Elphaba.


	15. The Plan

**LegallyTeapot: Fiyeraba makes me very happy as well.**

**Elphieispopular: I'm not OLD! And who told you water would melt me?**

**Doglover645: Thanks for informing me. I went back and corrected that.**

**guest (Guest): That may take a while…**

**Morganstern15 (Guest): Nessa feels very guilty, and it will get worse before it gets better.**

**Luna the Zekrom: Well… you'll be happy to know that I currently have another story in the works where I'm not mean to Elphaba (well, at least not in the way I normally am.) And in most of the stories I've read where Flinda breaks up to make room for Fiyeraba, Galinda is okay with it. She's ****_all_**** but okay in this one.**

* * *

><p>Galinda stood outside, frozen in place. She couldn't believe Fiyero had just broken up with her. He actually cared for that… that <em>thing<em>. A crackle of thunder and Galinda looked towards the night sky. She soon felt a rain droplet hit her nose and was soon caught in a downpour. Her makeup began to run and dripped down her face. Her eyes filled with tears and they mixed with the rain droplets. Sobbing, she ran back to her private suite.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero shouted as he ran around the grounds. The green girl was nowhere in sight and it had started raining. Wiping his bangs away from his forehead, he turned toward Crage Hall. He hurried to where Elphaba's room was and knocked on the door. "Elphaba! It's Fiyero! Please open up!"

When he didn't get a response, he knocked again. Silence. Frowning, Fiyero grabbed the doorknob and, turning it, pushed the door opened. He gasped as he stumbled inside and found the room completely cleaned out, as if no one had ever lived in it.

"Fae, where are you?" Fiyero whispered. He felt like such a hypocrite. He had judged Elphaba before he really got to know her. But he knew her now. And he had to find her.

* * *

><p>"Galinda, don't cry," Pfannee said as she rubbed soothing circles on Galinda's back.<p>

"I-It's… n-n-not… fair!" Galinda sobbed into her fluffy pink pillow.

"It'll be okay, Galinda," ShenShen whispered soothingly.

Galinda continued to sob into her pillow, taking deep, shallow breaths. "I… want… him… back!"

"We understand," Pfannee whispered.

"And he… he left me for… her!"

"Who?"

"The artichoke!"

Pfannee and ShenShen gasped. "What? No!"

"Yes! He actually cares for her like she's a human being! And he… he gave her a… nickname!"

"That's awful! The nerve of that vegetable," Pfannee whispered.

"Maybe she just hexed him or something. The dance was last night. He probably has no memory of what happened and you can go back to being the perfect couple," ShenShen offered hopefully.

"N-No… he… he meant it. I looked into h-his eyes. H-He meant every word he said," Galinda whimpered.

"Do you want us to do something about it?" Pfannee asked, brushing some of Galinda's hair behind her ear.

"N-No… I'm okay," Galinda hiccupped through her sobs.

Her friends exchanged worried looks before giving the crying blonde a hug and leaving. Galinda calmed herself down after a while and sat up.

"That stupid artichoke!" she muttered, daintily wiping her nose with her handkerchief. "I'm perfect. He's perfect. We're perfect together. It's the _freak_ who's far from perfect."

The blonde looked up at her reflection and gasped, seeing her mascara running down her cheek. Jumping up, she hurried to her vanity and grabbed a makeup remover wipe. She looked at her make-up free reflection and gasped.

"That's it!" she exclaimed as an idea downed on her. She knew exactly how she was going to get Fiyero back. But first, she had to find Madame Morrible.

Grabbing her purse, she threw the door opened and skipped down the hallway. She hurried out of Ozma Hall and followed the paved pathway to the Main Building.

"I would like to speak with Madame Morrible, please," Galinda said politely to the secretary. "It's rather important."

The secretary nodded and lightly knocked on Madame Morrible's door. "Miss Galinda Upland is here to see you, Madame," she whispered meekly.

"Send her in," Morrible's voice said.

The secretary nodded to Galinda and stepped aside.

"Ah, Miss Upland," Morrible smiled, placing her pen on top of a stack of papers. "Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?"

Galinda took a seat across from the head and smoothed out her skirt. "I would like to volunteer to share my private suite with Miss Elphaba."

Morrible was taken back. "You… you wish to share your private suite?"

Galinda nodded. "I feel that Miss Elphaba would be… more comfortable rooming with one of her peers."

"Miss Elphaba requires special assistance."

"I'm aware. I have taken of a family member that also requires special assistance."

"Whom, might I ask?"

"My younger cousin, Ariyra, is blind and I have looked after her on many occasions." In truth, Galinda did have a younger cousin named Ariyra, but she wasn't blind. According to Galinda, desperate times justified desperate measures and love knew no limits.

"Miss Upland, caring for someone who is blind is different from caring for someone in Miss Elphaba's condition. She is still recovering from having surgery and will need extra assistance washing and dressing herself, getting to class…"

"I understand, Madame, and I am more than willing to assist Miss Elphaba," Galinda nodded. _Especially when Fiyero is watching_, she thought. "I am only thinking of what might be best for her."

Morrible narrowed her eyes at the blonde, but conceded. "A-Alright then." The head reached over her desk and grabbed a small bell and ringing it. Three men came to the door and bowed slightly. "Gentlemen, could you please move Miss Elphaba's belongings from my room in the Daughter Hall and move them to Miss Galinda's suite in Ozma Hall?"

"Yes, Madame," both men bowed.

"Thank you, Madame," Galinda smiled, standing up and curtsying slightly to the head.

"Miss Galinda," Morrible nodded, returning to her paperwork as Galinda left her office. As the door closed, Morrible couldn't help but feel that the blonde was up to something.

* * *

><p>Galinda walked straight to her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly made room for her new roommate. She shoved all her clothes to one side of her closet, though she guessed Elphaba wouldn't have a lot of clothing. It was probably very hard to find a dress that didn't clash with her skin tone. Forty-five minutes later, she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Coming!" Galinda sang, thinking it was the three men Madame Morrible. Sure enough, the men were there with Elphaba's things. Galinda ushered them inside and watched as they set her suitcases down on the extra bed in the room. Galinda immediately went to work unpacking Elphaba's clothes and putting them away in the extra dresser. She wasn't surprised when Elphaba's dresses didn't even take up half of the space she had made.

Once the men had left, Galinda examined the new layout of her room. She had less space, but she pushed that aside. All of this would be worth it when she had Fiyero back. There was now another bed, dresser and desk on the other side of her room.

"This is all for Fiyero. This is all for Fiyero. This is all for Fiyero," Galinda repeated to herself as she walked out of the room.

Elphaba returned from the library early that evening. Tired, she turned the key in the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba," Morrible said, jumping up from her chair and walking up to meet the green girl.

"Madame…" Elphaba trailed off, noticing that all of her belongings were gone. "What…"

"Oh, dearie. I completely meant to tell you earlier today. You will be rooming with one of the other girls."

Elphaba's eyes widened. It was too late to switch roommates and all the other girls were paired off. Who would willingly volunteer to room with her?

"Elphie!" a voice called.

"Ah, here she is now," Morrible smiled.

Elphaba turned around and stiffened. Galinda Upland was skipping towards her. Biting her lip, she slowly backed away, but Madame Morrible grabbed the back of her wheelchair, stilling her.

"Oh, Elphie! I'm so excited we're going to be roomies!" Galinda squealed, leaning forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the green girl.

Elphaba's body went rigid. Galinda wanted to room with her? She must be planning something. Something… wicked. Elphaba looked up at Madame Morrible, but the head just smiled softly down at her.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Galinda will show you to your new room," Morrible said, stepping back to allow Galinda behind Elphaba's chair.

"Our new _shared_ room," Galinda shrilled, pushing Elphaba out of the room. "Goodbye, Madame."

Morrible smiled and closed the door behind the girls. Galinda suppressed a sigh as she pushed Elphaba down the cobblestone path. She only had to do this until she had Fiyero back. After that, the green girl would no longer be her problem.

When the two finally reached their shared room, Galinda unlocked the door and pushed Elphaba inside before closing the door behind them. Completely disregarding the green girl, Galinda sat down at her vanity with a dramatic huff.

Elphaba stiffened, looking at the blonde, who had ignored her and started filing her nails. What was she supposed to do? It was getting late and she needed help dressing and getting into bed.

Feeling the green girl's eyes on her, Galinda huffed and turned around. "What?" she asked bitterly.

"W-What?" Elphaba whispered.

"Are you just gonna sit there at stare at me with your great horse eyes?"

Elphaba slowly wheeled into the room and moved towards the bed she assumed was hers.

"Your stuff's been unpacked," Galinda said, half-distracted by her nails.

Elphaba nodded wordlessly and opened her dresser drawer and pulled out her pajamas. Pulling out a white, cotton nightgown and setting it in her lap, she closed the drawer. Normally, she would have been able to prepare for bed by herself, but her most recent surgery had limited her mobility even more than it already was, so she turned to Galinda for assistance.

"And don't even think about asking me to help you. I don't want to catch your… green," Galinda hissed before Elphaba could even open her mouth. Huffing, Galinda abandoned her nail file and began to rearrange her cosmetics.

Elphaba wondered why she was even rooming with Galinda in the first place. Why would Galinda want to room with her if she didn't want to help her? Wordlessly, she wheeled herself into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She managed to undress herself rather quickly. Next came the hard part; getting the nightgown on.

"Are you done yet?" Galinda shouted as she pounded on the door. "You're not the only person in this room, you know! How long does it take you to get dressed?"

Elphaba grunted softly as she tried to pull the nightgown over her rear end. With one final tug, Elphaba pulled her nightgown down, but her elbow hit her knee in the process. A loud gasp escaped from Elphaba's lips as she tried not cry out in pain. Once the pain in her leg subsided, Elphaba took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, avoiding Galinda's hateful glare.

A humph and Galinda slammed the door behind her, startling the green girl. Elphaba bit back tears as she wheeled over to her bed. The next challenge was to try and get into the bed by herself, something she knew she wouldn't be able to accomplish without a lot of pain.

The green girl wheeled over to the bed and pushed the covers back. Grabbed onto the headboard, she pulled herself out of her chair with a soft grunt. A searing pain shot up her legs and she gasped, biting back the pain. Huffing, she pulled herself onto the bed and turned herself over. Completely winded, she leaned back against the headboard and took multiple deep breaths. She winced as she tried to slide down under the covers and pulled them up to her chest. Sighing, Elphaba collapsed against the pillows and allowed sleep to come and cover her.

Galinda came out of the bathroom in a pink, satin nightgown. She looked over at Elphaba's sleeping form and gave her look of pure disgust.

_I don't know how much more of this I can take_, she thought as she climbed into bed. _Just keep your eyes on the prize, Galinda. You'll get Fiyero back and everything will be perfect again._ With that in mind, Galinda drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	16. Without You

**LegallyTeapot: *Sings* Love! She's doing this for love!**

**DeafAngel2000: Not long…**

**Elphieispopular: How old do you think I am? And I wanna talk to that person!**

**Epicmaddie: I would, too. Elphie deserves so much better right now.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba woke up early the next morning to the absence of Galinda's breathing across the room. Turning, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and noticed that Galinda's bed was empty.<p>

_She must have gotten up early to avoid helping me_, Elphaba thought as she pushed herself up. She had gotten used to opening her eyes and not seeing Nanny standing over her with a soft smile on her lips. She had gotten used to being alone all the time. No matter how much Nanny annoyed and aggravated her, Elphaba loved and needed her. Sighing, she closed her eyes, fighting the tears threatening to spill, but was too late.

_"N-Nanny… Nanny… Nanny!"_

_"Good morning, little Fabala," the old woman cooed, lifting the two year old out of her crib and into her arms._

_Elphaba giggled as Nanny hugged her close and kissed her forehead. "Hi."_

_"How are you this morning?" Nanny asked, stroking Elphaba's tangled, shoulder length hair._

_"Hungwey," Elphaba said, placing her thumb firmly in her mouth._

_"Well, then. Let's get you dressed," Nanny chuckled, carrying the little girl out of her room._

_After washing the little green girl and dressing her in a plaid jumper with a white blouse underneath, white calf socks and shiny brown shoes, the old woman gently brushed Elphaba hair._

_"Nanny! Hungwey!" Elphaba whined._

_"Okay, Fabala," Nanny smiled, lifting Elphaba into her arms and carrying her into the kitchen._

_Nessa was sitting in her high chair, washed and dressed, a bowl of dry cereal set in front of her. "Nanny!" she giggled, reaching out towards the older woman._

_Nanny set Elphaba down in her high chair next to her sister and kissed the younger Thropp's hair. "Good morning, Nessie."_

_Nanny set a bowl of dry cereal in front of Elphaba and moved to start the fire on the stove. Nessa giggled as she reached into her bowl, grabbed a handful of cereal and threw it at her sister. Elphaba gasped as she turned towards her sister, who smiled back at her. Giggling, Elphaba grabbed a handful of cereal and threw it back at Nessa._

_"Elphaba, stop throwing food at your sister!" a booming voice shouted._

_Nanny turned as Frex entered the room, scowling at his eldest daughter. Elphaba sank in her chair and lowered her gaze._

_Frex stepped over to Nessa and lightly kissed her forehead, producing a loud giggle from the younger toddler. "Good morning, my precious Nessarose."_

_"Papa!" Nessa giggled as her father lifted her out of her chair._

_"Papa!" Elphaba called, reaching out towards her father._

_Frex turned and glared at the two year old. He turned back to Nessa and his face immediately softened. "I have a present for you, Nessie."_

_"Yay!" Nessa squealed, clapping her hands together as her father carried her out of the room._

_Elphaba slowly lowered her hands as tears welled in her eyes. Nanny immediately rushed over to her and lifted her into her arms._

_"It's alright, Fabala," Nanny whispered softly, kissing Elphaba's cheek. "Papa's just tired. That's all." As Nanny rocked Elphaba in her arms, she had a feeling that Elphaba knew she was lying, that she knew her father hated her. She probably knew why, too. "I'm right here."_

_Elphaba's cries died down to a whimper after a while and Nanny smiled. "Good girl." Kissing away Elphaba's final tear, Nanny held her tight against her body and rocked her in her arms._

_"N-Nanny?" Elphaba sniffed._

_"Yes, little one?"_

_"Why does Papa hate me?"_

_"He doesn't hate you, sweetie," Nanny whispered._

_"Is it becwause I'm gween?"_

_"No, Fabala," Nanny whispered, lying through her teeth._

_"Is it becwause I can't walk?"_

_Nanny gently pulled away and looked into Elphaba's eyes. Even at the tender age of two, she was very smart. She probably knew her father hated her because of her green skin and disability._

_"No, sweetheart," Nanny whispered. She would have to have a serious talk with Frex later on._

_Elphaba leaned her head against Nanny's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes._

_"I love you so much, little frog," the old woman whispered, gently rocking Elphaba in her arms as she carried her back to her room._

Elphaba opened her eyes and looked out the window. She had to get out of bed and get ready if she didn't want to be late for class. Grunting, she pushed herself back up and slid her chair. A gasp of pain escaped from her lips as she lowered herself into the chair. Sighing at the amount of effort and strength that took, she grabbed her clothes and wheeled into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Galinda and her friends walked into the café and sat down near the counter. Pfannee got up to order their food, while Nessa, Galinda and ShenShen engaged themselves in mindless chatter.<p>

"And then he said that he was far from perfect! But more importantly, he said that _I _was far from perfect!" Galinda ranted to her friends.

"The nerve of him!" ShenShen gasped.

"I know! And he said it like he actually believes that the artichoke is better than I am!"

_Fabala,_ Nessa thought, gazing down at her lap.

"Look who decided to show her ugly, green face," Pfannee giggled, returning with their food.

The table looked up and saw Elphaba entering the café. The green girl chose a table in the corner and took out a book.

"The celery stick!" ShenShen laughed.

Nessa slowly lifted her gaze to her sister and frowned. She knew her sister hardly gained weight, but she swore she could see her _ribs_ sticking through her blouse. Nanny's death must have hit her harder than she thought.

"Nessa, dear, are you alright?" Galinda asked, placing a hand on Nessa's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Nessa said, forcing a smile.

"Don't worry, Nessa. I'd lose my appetite too if I had to look at the brussel sprout," Pfannee said, gently patting Nessa's shoulder.

Galinda took a sip of her tea and looked up. She squinted, seeing someone in the distance walking towards the café. Gasping, she jumped up and stumbled to the counter.

"Galinda?" ShenShen asked, staring at the blonde.

The blonde purchased a cup of tea and a chocolate muffin and hurried past her friends.

"Galinda, dear, are you alright?" Pfannee asked.

"What is she doing?" Nessa asked.

"Hi, Elphie!" Galinda smiled, sitting down across the table from Elphaba.

The green girl looked up and stiffened, seeing Galinda sitting across from her.

"I bought you some ginger tea and a chocolate muffin," Galinda smiled, sliding the muffin and tea over to the green girl.

Elphaba stared at the food as if it were a poisonous snake. Galinda looked up and saw Fiyero walk up to the café and opened the door. Thinking quickly, she sat down across from Elphaba and smiled. "So, what are our plans for today? I was thinking we could go for a walk around campus and..."

Elphaba stared at the blonde with wide eyes. She couldn't believe that Galinda was actually speaking to her in public. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fiyero enter the café and everything made sense.

_You're just like the rest of them_, Elphaba thought as she tuned Galinda out and stared down at her lap.

* * *

><p>"Galinda, why did you sit with the artichoke this morning?" ShenShen asked as she, Nessa, Galinda, Lyssa and Pfannee walked into the dining hall for lunch.<p>

"I have a plan," Galinda smirked.

"Enlighten us, Galinda. What is your plan?" Lyssa asked, sitting down at the table.

"Well, as you may have heard, Fifi broke up with me," Galinda said, artificial tears filling her eyes.

Nessa suppressed an eye roll. Galinda would not shut up about Fiyero breaking up with her since the night at the Ozdust.

"And to make matters absolutely worse, he's falling in love with the green bean."

The entire table, excluding Nessa, flashed Elphaba, who was sitting at a table in the far corner, hateful glares.

"How could he have fallen in love with the weed?" Pfannee asked in disgust.

"That's beyond me. And he called me heartless! He had the nerve to call _me_ heartless!" Galinda vented.

"How are you going to get him back?" Lyssa questioned.

"That's where the plan comes in. If I can show Fifi that I am most certainly not heartless, he'll come crawling back to me."

"But how does that involve Elphaba?" Nessa asked softly.

"I'm so glad you asked, Nessa," Galinda smirked. "The plan is to be nice to Elphaba while Fifi is around."

Nessa bit her lip. Galinda was using her sister to get Fiyero back. She knew the blonde and her sister weren't on the best terms, but that was just downright cruel.

"How are you going to do that?" ShenShen asked, snapping Nessa out of her daydream. "You're not even rooming together."

"Actually… we are," Galinda said slowly.

"WHAT?!" all three girls shouted at once. Lyssa spit out her tea, Pfannee almost choked on her muffin and Nessa's eyes widened as they all turned to face the blonde.

"You're sharing your private suite with the artichoke?" ShenShen asked.

Galinda nodded. "I have to. It would make it seem like I'm helping her easier."

"Your logic is flawless. But was it really necessary to ask Morrible to share your private suite with _her_?" Pfannee asked, sending a quick glare in Elphaba's direction.

Galinda giggled and tossed her golden curls over her shoulder. "Don't worry. It's not permanent. Once I have Fifi back, the green growth can go back to rooming with old Horrible Morrible."

"I'm going to buy some more soup," Nessa said, excusing herself and standing up. She had to get away from her friends talking about her sister.

_Are they really my friends? _she asked herself as she poured herself a cup of soup. Taking a deep breath, she reached for another cup and filled it with tomato soup. Gathering her courage, she walked straight up to her sister. "Hi," she whispered shyly.

Elphaba looked up from her book and stared at Nessa.

"Is it alright if I sit here?" Nessa asked, giving Elphaba a small smile.

Elphaba didn't say anything, but continued to stare at her.

Nessa quickly gulped down the lump in her throat and pulled out a chair. "I bought you some tomato soup," she said, smiling as she gently slid the soup over to Elphaba.

Elphaba looked down at the soup, then back up at Nessa. Her sister was actually sitting and talking with her in public.

"I didn't know what type of soup you liked or… wanted," Nessa said shyly as she sat down.

Elphaba averted her gaze to her lap, refusing to look at Nessa.

"Elphaba… aren't you hungry?"

Elphaba gritted her teeth and maintained her gaze on her lap.

"You look like you haven't eaten in weeks," Nessa commented gently, noticing that Elphaba's ribs were, indeed, sticking out through her blouse. "You should eat something."

Elphaba finally looked up and frowned. "Why would you care if I ate or not?"

Nessa was taken back by the bitterness in her sister's voice. Though, she didn't know what she was expecting. This was the first time ever that she was talking to Elphaba in public. "I…"

"Why are you pretending to care about me?"

"I'm not pretending. I…"

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

Nessa looked down. "I… I just thought that… after Nanny died… you would need…"

As soon as the words left Nessa's mouth, she knew it was still too soon to bring up Nanny's death. She knew how much Elphaba loved the old woman and how devoted she was to her.

"You know nothing about what I need," Elphaba hissed, her eyes narrowing at her sister.

Nessa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Elphaba… I know our relationship hasn't been… the best, but…"

"The best? It's been nonexistent!"

"We used to be so close…"

"The key words are 'used to be'. You've changed, and so have I. We're not little kids anymore."

"Fabala…" Nessa whispered.

"Don't call me that!"

Nessa chewed on her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' won't fix anything!"

The brunette hung her head in shame. She remembered speaking the same words to Elphaba not so long ago. She felt guiltier than ever before. "Fa… Elphaba, I… I know I said some unforgivable things to you, and I feel awful about it. And I'm sorry about what happened at the Ozdust. I should have…"

"But you didn't," Elphaba interrupted harshly.

"I know," Nessa whispered. "But I… I want to start over."

"Start over?" Elphaba repeated, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Nessa nodded. "I want to be sisters again. We can be a family again."

"Family? I don't have a family. The one person I had is dead."

"Fabala, please. I want to help you," Nessa pleaded. "I want to have a relationship with you again. Just like when we were little."

"Well, maybe _I_ don't want a relationship with _you_!"

"Fabala…"

"I told you not to call me that! You don't want to help me. You don't care. You never wanted to be my sister. You're ashamed to admit we're related. Life would be so much easier for you if I were dead! I don't need you, Nessa. I never have and I never will!" Elphaba spat, tears forming in her eyes.

Nessa froze. She could hear the slight waver in Elphaba's voice and knew she was trying her hardest not to cry. "I never meant all those things I said to you, Elphaba. They were said in anger."

"You meant _every_ word you said and you know it."

The brunette looked into her sister's eyes. She could see the walls her sister had build around her heart and she made it her personal mission to destroy them. Sighing, she hung her head in shame. "I…" She knew no matter what she said, Elphaba wouldn't believe her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't lie, Nessa. We both know you're not sorry!"

"I am. I never realized how you might be feeling, going through all of this."

"You never _cared_!" Elphaba emotions and magic got the better of her. The steaming hot bowl of soup rocked back and forth before spilling all over her skirt. The green girl gasped and bit her lip to avoid crying out.

"Fabala!" Nessa exclaimed, grabbing a handful of napkins and jumping out of her seat. She moved to gently dab Elphaba's skirt with the napkins, but Elphaba slapped her hand away.

"Goodbye, Nessa. I don't need nor want your fake sympathy," Elphaba whispered, turning and wheeling out of the dining hall.

"Fabala… please believe me. I'm so sorry," Nessa whispered, watching her sister leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Fiyeraba is in the next chapter! Thoughts? Comments? Do we still want to punch Nessa?<strong>


	17. Finding Love

**Detective Marx: Never fear! Fiyero is here!**

**LegallyTeapot: You still want to punch Nessa? And don't worry. Fiyero's finally here.**

**Elphieispopular: Good! At least someone likes Nessa. And check my profile.**

**Morgenstern15 (Guest): Not exactly groveling. And thank you. But it's okay. I am wicked. Not old, but wicked. It's in my title. But thanks!**

**Witch08: I didn't write up to the Frex part yet, so I don't know. And Fiyero's not as brainless as people think.**

**Epicmaddie: That's coming.**

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, there you are!" Fiyero called, gasping for air.<p>

Elphaba stiffened and turned. Once she saw Fiyero, she slowly relaxed. "Hi."

"Are you okay?" he asked, slowly kneeling in front of her.

"Y-Yeah," Elphaba whispered, averting her gaze. "I'm fine."

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened at the Ozdust. I had no idea they were going to –"

"It's okay, Fiyero," Elphaba said, giving the prince a forced smile. "It's not your fault."

"It is my fault because I didn't do anything to stop it. I'm sorry."

"Fiyero, don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Something else is bothering you."

"Nothing's bothering me."

"Elphaba, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

Fiyero reached out and gently took Elphaba's hand. The green girl stiffened and stared at their joint hands.

"I know you're lying, Fae. You can tell me."

"F-Fae?" Elphaba managed to stutter.

The prince blushed. "You don't mind me calling you 'Fae', do you?"

Elphaba cracked a small smile and shook her head. "N-No."

"And you can call me… Yero!" Fiyero smiled, looking extremely proud of himself.

Elphaba surprised the prince by giving him a small giggle. "Sure… Yero."

"I like the way that sounds," Fiyero smirked. "You should do that more, you know."

"Do what?"

"Giggle. I like it when you giggle."

Elphaba blushed and shifted in her chair. "Really?"

"Really," Fiyero whispered, squeezing Elphaba's hand. He felt like kissing her, but thought she might not be ready for it. "Well… I was um… wondering if you… um…"

"If I what?" Elphaba asked, sitting up straighter.

"If you wanted to come to the café with me?"

"Now?"

"If you want to."

Elphaba looked into the Prince's eyes. She saw the love he had for her and she frowned. "What happened between you and Galinda?"

Fiyero stiffened, not expecting Elphaba to ask such a question.

"I… I'm sorry. That's none of my business," Elphaba whispered.

"No… no, it's alright. We broke up. I realized she wasn't the girl I fell in love with. She's different. Very different."

"You fell in love with someone else?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes."

"With who?"

"You," Fiyero whispered, gently pulling Elphaba into a kiss.

Elphaba made a muffled noise of shock, but quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. When the pulled apart, Elphaba looked into Fiyero's eyes again, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. Suddenly, everything made sense. Galinda was pretending to be nice to her to get Fiyero back. "M-Me?"

"You."

"How could you fall in love with me?"

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked gently.

"Everyone hates me. No one could ever love me," Elphaba whispered.

"Well, if everyone hates you, then I'm nobody," Fiyero smiled.

The corners of Elphaba's mouth twitched into a small smile.

Fiyero smirked and gently kissed her again. "You're the only one who's gotten me to show my true colors. You called me out on not being the 'genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow' prince everyone thinks I am. And you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Would you like to come to the café with me?"

"Oh," Elphaba blushed. "Yes. I'd love to go to the café with you."

Fiyero smiled and pushed himself to his feet. "May I?" he asked, stepping behind Elphaba's chair.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding.

The two exited the building and followed the stone path to the café. Fiyero quickly found them a table near the window and went to order their food.

"Really, Yero. You don't have to pay for my food," Elphaba said.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," Fiyero smiled, walking back to Elphaba and handing her a muffin and a cup of tea.

"Really, you don't have to do this," Elphaba said, staring at the rim of her teacup.

"Nobody said anything about _having_ to do this. And I'm not doing this because I feel guilty."

"How did you…"

"You're easier to read than you think, Fae."

"You read?"

"Very funny," Fiyero smirked, rolling his eyes.

Elphaba stared down at her cup before looking back up at Fiyero. "If your not doing it because you feel guilty, then why?"

"Can't a boyfriend take his girlfriend out to the café without her asking so many questions as to why he's doing it?"

Elphaba stiffened. "G-Girlfriend?"

"That is… only if you want to be."

"I've never been asked to be anyone's girlfriend before, for obvious reasons," Elphaba said, vaguely gesturing to her skin and wheelchair.

"That's means I get to be the first? Sweet!" Fiyero smiled, causing Elphaba to laugh.

"I guess… I'm not used to this. I don't know what a girlfriend is supposed to do."

"It's easy. We go on dates, and you let me by you gifts. It's simple."

"I may not know much about whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing, but I _know_ that's not true," Elphaba laughed.

"It was worth a shot," Fiyero shrugged. "But seriously, we can do whatever you want."

"Even if we spent all our dates in the library studying."

Fiyero made a face. "But I don't wanna spend _all_ of our time together _studying_."

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"But if that's what you want to do, that's what we'll do."

Elphaba looked at the prince and gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Yero."

"Anything for you, Fae."

"Can… Can I just ask you one thing?"

"Sure?"

"Have you and Galinda ever…"

"Slept together?"

"…Yeah… and…"

"Actually, no. The night of the Ozdust, she wanted me to stay with her. I slept on the couch, which was not the most comfortable, but I… we… didn't do… it… anything…"

"Oh."

"Truth be told, I've never slept with anyone before."

Elphaba looked up. "But…"

"I know what the rumors are, but they're just that. Rumors. I've never done 'it' with anyone before."

"So, you're not all that your reputation perceives you to be."

"Neither are you."

"Point taken," Elphaba smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure." Elphaba placed her teacup down and looked up at the prince.

"I'm the one who started those rumors."

Elphaba blinked. "You started rumors about yourself?"

The prince nodded.

"Why?"

"I didn't really have a very high self-esteem and all my friends were talking about the girls they've bedded. One lie came after another and… the rumors started. I found myself having to keep up with my playboy alter ego. I hated having to pretend to be someone I'm not."

This was the first time Elphaba was seeing a different layer of the prince. Slowly, she reached out and gently laid her hand on top of Fiyero's. The prince looked up and smiled. He could tell that this was going to be the start of a true relationship.

* * *

><p>Galinda slept peacefully that night, her sleep shades covering her eyes to aid in her beauty rest. She was jerked from her sleep by a small whimper from across the room.<p>

"Oz! Will you shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep here!" Galinda huffed, turning over in her sleep. She froze, hearing how broken the whimpers sounded. Pushing herself up, Galinda slowly removed the sleep shades and turned her head towards Elphaba. "Elphie?" she whispered, slowly getting out of bed and walking towards the green girl.

Even in the darkness, Glinda could see Elphaba's shadowy figure shaking under the covers. The green girl clutched her pillow to her chest as tears streamed down her cheek.

"N-Nanny…" she whispered, clinging to the pillow even tighter.

"Elphie…" Galinda whispered, her voice trailing off. Slowly, she reached out a trembling hand and lightly touched Elphaba's shoulder.

The green girl unconsciously turned away and whimpered softly, almost as if she was trying not to be heard.

All Galinda could do was watch silently as her roommate shivered beneath her. She felt awful about the way she had treated the poor girl. Elphaba hadn't done anything to her and Galinda acted awful towards her. The blonde bit her lip as she realized that was why Fiyero broke up with her.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," she whispered. "I'm so, so sorry."

Elphaba stilled as her breathing evened out. The blonde stood over her, her heart breaking as she heard Elphaba's soft whimpered pleads for her nanny.

The next morning, Elphaba woke up to Galinda sitting next to her on the bed. Startled, she stared up at the blonde before attempting to scoot away from her.

"Hi," Galinda whispered softly, giving the green girl a gentle smile as she handed her her glasses.

Elphaba looked up at the blonde with wide eyes. Did… did Galinda just ask her how she slept last night?

"Do you need any help getting ready?" Galinda asked as she attempted to help Elphaba sit up.

Elphaba pulled away and averted her gaze. She didn't want the wicked blonde to help her. Whatever trick she was planning to play on her, she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Elphaba, I… I'm really sorry for the way I've been treating you. And I'm sorry that my friends attacked you and about what happened at the Ozdust."

The green girl looked up at the blonde. "It's… okay…" she whispered weakly, wincing as a sudden pain shot up her legs.

"No, it's not okay. I regret my actions and want to make it up to you. Please?"

Elphaba looked down at the bowl of her lap. She didn't want to blonde's fake pity. She wanted her to just leave her alone. "I'm fine." She tried to push herself up, but failed. Galinda gave her a gentle smile before helping the green girl into a sitting position.

Elphaba felt her body slowly relax and she frowned. She didn't want the blonde to lure her into a false sense of security.

"I know you probably don't believe me, and that's alright," Galinda said. "But I just want you to know that I'm truly sorry for every mean thing I've done to you, directly and… indirectly."

Elphaba heard the pure sincerity in Galinda's voice and knew that she was telling the truth. Looking up, she forced a small smile. "Thanks."

Galinda smiled back. "Do you need any help getting ready?" she repeated.

Elphaba looked down and gave her head the slightest nod, Galinda wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't been looking. She let out a small chuckle as she helped Elphaba up and into her wheelchair. The green girl was surprisingly light, much lighter than Galinda expected for someone her age. This worried Galinda once she saw Elphaba's ribs sticking out through her nightgown.

Elphaba quickly wheeled herself over to her dresser and pulled out her uniform before quickly wheeling into the bathroom. She didn't need the blonde to help her get washed and dressed, that was for sure. She emerged almost an hour later, fully dressed, and wheeled over to her dresser.

"Would you like me to do it for you?" Galinda asked, seeing Elphaba grab her hairbrush.

Elphaba looked up and slowly handed the blonde the hairbrush. Smiling, Galinda took the brush and stepped behind her before beginning to untangle Elphaba's wet, raven hair.

"You have really pretty hair," Galinda smiled, running the brush through Elphaba's hair.

"Thanks," Elphaba whispered, her gaze on her lap.

The blonde finished quickly and put the brush down before fixing Elphaba's hair into a simple braid. "Do you want to go to the café before class?"

"I can go by myself," Elphaba said, knowing the blonde didn't truly want to be seen with her in public.

"I don't mind," Glinda said softly, as if reading Elphaba's mind.

"O-Okay, if you want to," Elphaba whispered, looking down at her lap.

Galinda gave the green girl a soft smile before stepping behind her wheelchair and pushing her out the door and down the hallway.

"What would you like for breakfast, Elphie?" the blonde questioned, pulling out a chair for Elphaba. "Is it alright if I call you 'Elphie'?"

"It's a little… perky," Elphaba shrugged as she wheeled into the vacant space. She really wasn't all that hungry.

"And you can call me… Galinda," the blonde giggled as she walked over to the counter and ordered two cups of ginger tea and two blueberry muffins.

While she was waiting at the counter, Nessa walked into the café and spotted her sister sitting by herself. She saw Galinda waiting by the counter and frowned. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to her sister and sat down across from her. "Hi."

Elphaba looked up and scowled. "What do you want?"

"Can I sit with you?" Nessa asked, though she was already sitting down.

"No," Elphaba replied sourly.

"Fabala, I…"

"I told you not to call me that!" Elphaba snapped.

Nessa looked taken back, but dropped the nickname. "Elphaba, please listen to me. I never… I don't… I…"

"Save it," the older Thropp hissed.

"Nessa, so happy you're joining us," Galinda smiled, appearing with the tea and muffins. She placed the food in front of Elphaba and smiled before taking a seat next to her.

Nessa nodded stiffly. She still didn't like the fact that the blonde was using her sister. She knew she didn't have the best relationship with her, but she never used her for her own personal gain.

The trio ate their breakfast in relative silence. Well... Nessa and Galinda ate. Elphaba just stared at her teacup, refusing to touch her food.

"Elphie, you're not hungry?" Galinda asked, noticing that Elphaba's tea was getting cold.

Elphaba shook her head. "No."

"Your tea's getting cold," Nessa commented softly.

"I'm aware of that," Elphaba said bitterly.

Nessa bit her tongue and slowly lowered her gaze.

Galinda managed to get Elphaba to take a few bites of her muffin and a few sips of tea before having to leave for class. They were half way there when Nessa pulled Galinda back.

"I know what you're trying to do," she whispered, watching Elphaba wheel away, completely obvious to the fact that she was alone.

"What are you talking about?" Galinda asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! You told us what you were up to. You're using Elphaba to get Fiyero back."

Galinda took a step back. "I'll admit, it was that way at first, but it's different now. Elphie and I have become friends."

"Elphie?" Nessa asked.

"It's the nickname I gave her."

"It's a bit… perky," Nessa said, slightly offended. Her sister let Galinda give her a nickname, but she couldn't call her 'Fabala'?

"That's what she said. But I like it."

"And what does she call you?"

"Galinda."

"Of course," Nessa nodded. "Getting back to the problem at hand…"

"I'm not using Elphaba to get Fiyero back anymore. I've moved on. He's moved on. He's with her now and I'm okay with that."

"Wait, what?"

"Fiyero and Elphaba are dating."

"How did you find that out?"

"Word of mouth."

"Who's mouth?"

"That's not important."

"Is… is this some kind of trick?" Nessa asked, knowing of the prince's reputation.

"I don't know. And why are you starting to care so much about Elphie?"

Nessa took a deep breath. "She's my sister."

Galinda blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's my sister," Nessa repeated a little bit louder.

"You have a sister?"

Nessa nodded.

"And Elphaba is your sister?"

Another nod.

"You and Elphie are related?"

The brunette gave the blonde an exasperated look and sighed. "Yes."

"You said you were an only child."

"I lied. I was embarrassed to say that Elphaba and I were related. I know it was petty and rude and I regret it. I've been trying to apologize to her, but she won't listen to me."

"Why do you suddenly want to reconnect with her?" Galinda asked. She didn't sound harsh, just curious.

"After Nanny died, I began to think about how Fabala must feel. I knew she just had another leg surgery and Nanny's death would have added to her pain. We used to be really close when we were little, but when I was about five or six, I realized that having green skin wasn't normal and Fabala being in a wheelchair just added to the embarrassment. I started to ignore her, not only in public, but at home as well."

"Another? How many leg surgeries has she had?"

"About… eleven, I think. She's had about five before she was six years old."

Galinda took a few minutes to digest what Nessa had said. Eleven leg surgeries? Five before she was six years old? "That's awful," Galinda whispered.

Nessa nodded sadly. "I understand why she doesn't want to talk to me. I've treated her really horrible in the past. But now, I really want my older sister back."

"Don't worry, Nessa," Galinda smiled, placing a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You'll get her back."

"I hope so, Glin," Nessa whispered, continuing the walk along the stone path to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong>Do we like Nessa and Galinda now? Have we forgiven them? Reviews make my day!<strong>


	18. Hello, Goodbye

**Elphieispopular: What can I say? I'm known for my surprises. And it's okay. I know it was a joke.**

**Luna the Zekrom: So glad you forgive them and I'm not a "mean author" anymore.**

**LegallyTeapot: "Every fiber of my being, is displayed to quite remarkable effect!" I love that song! *Giggles***

**Morganstern15: Sorry the Gelphie friendship seemed a little rushed. I just needed for them to become friends ASAP.**

**Epicmaddie: Thank you! And I like making Elphaba a bit shyer than she's normally portrayed. It makes writing Fiyeraba more fun, at least for me.**

**Special thanks to Doglover645, who was the 100****th**** reviewer! YAY! *Sets off confetti cannon***

* * *

><p>Galinda and Nessa hurried to the science building to their first class. They found Elphaba sitting in the corner of the room by herself, her nose buried in her textbook. Galinda walked over to Elphaba and sat down next to her. The green girl looked up and gave the blonde a small smile.<p>

Nessa stood awkwardly in the doorway. She knew she wouldn't be met with the same reaction if she sat next to her sister. Sighing, she walked over to the desk and sat down next to Galinda. Elphaba saw her sister sit down and frowned before turning back to her book.

Nessa bit her lip and made to get up, but Galinda pulled her back.

"Sit with us," she whispered. "Please."

Nessa nodded and sat back down, refusing to meet Galinda's gaze.

"Good morning, class," Dr. Dillamond smiled as he entered the room and the class began.

Galinda was never one to pay attention in class, if she ever attended, that is. Nessa knew this and was surprised to see Galinda actually taking notes. She smiled as she saw Galinda's sparkly, pink pen with fluffy, pink feathers on top shaking up and down as she scribbled in her pink notebook. _Fabala must be rubbing off on her already_, she thought, turning back to her own notes.

The class ended and everyone quickly filed out of the room. Galinda helped Elphaba pack up her books and the three girls walked out of the class together.

"We'll see you later, Nessa," Galinda smiled, giving the younger Thropp a cheerful, over-the-shoulder wave. Elphaba looked down at her skirt, refusing to meet her sister's gaze.

Nessa gave the blonde a half wave and walked off in the opposite direction. She slowly lifted her gaze and stopped, seeing Fiyero casually leaning against the side of the building, reading his schedule. "Fiyero!" she called.

The prince looked up and gave the approaching girl a small smile. "Hey, Nessa."

"I heard you're dating my sister," Nessa said, jumping straight to the point.

"… Yeah…" Fiyero said slowly, not entirely sure where the conversation was headed.

Nessa's eyebrow rose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Fiyero sighed, understanding. "I know my reputation isn't the most… reputable… but…"

"Who made you do it?"

"What?"

"Was it a bet? How long would it take you to bed the green girl?"

"What? No! This has nothing to do with a bet. I never made a bet like that. And why would you care anyway?"

"Elphaba's my sister, Fiyero."

"You've never been a sister to her. You've never acknowledged her presence in public and ignore her in the privacy of your own home," Fiyero frowned.

Nessa took a small step back. "I…"

"You've never been there for her. She told me so herself. You wanted her to die, Nessa! You wanted your own sister dead!"

The brunette bowed her head, knowing the prince's words were true. "I know."

"She may be your sister by blood, but have you ever treated her like a sister? Have you ever told her that you love her? That you care about her? Have you ever tried to help her?"

"No," Nessa whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Fiyero sighed and calmed down. "I… I'm sorry, Nessa. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you're right. You're absolutely right. I've been a horrible sister and I regret it. I want to make it up to her, but she won't listen to me."

The prince softened and stepped closer to the younger girl. "I'm sorry."

"She keeps pushing me away, Fiyero. I don't know what else to do."

"She's your sister, Nessa. No matter what she says or does, deep down, she wants a relationship with you," he said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

A tear slid down Nessa's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "I love her. I never really hated her. I just… I don't know."

"I understand, Nessa. But don't tell all that stuff to me. Tell it to Elphaba."

"I will. Thanks, Fiyero," Nessa smiled, walking past the prince to class.

"That's what I'm here for," the prince smirked, folding his schedule and strolling off in the opposite direction.

_Will she listen to me? Will she keep pushing me away? What if she still hates me?_ Nessa couldn't pay attention in class as these thoughts drifted in and out of her mind. Before she knew it, it was lunchtime.

The brunette walked into the dining hall and made her way through the crowd of students. She saw her sister sitting with Galinda and Fiyero at a corner table and sighed.

"Nessa, over here!"

Nessa turned towards the voice and saw Pfannee, ShenShen and Lyssa waving her over. Sighing, Nessa made her way over to them and sat down.

_Fabala probably didn't want me to sit next to her anyway_, Nessa thought as she sat down and faked a smile. "Hi."

"Nessa, dear, what's the matter?" ShenShen asked, concern filling her voice.

"N-Nothing. I was just hoping to get a seat with Galinda over there, but her table's full."

"Nessa, we get why Galinda has to be nice to the plant, but you don't have to," Lyssa said, smiling softly.

"I don't understand how Galinda can sit with the weed and not lose her appetite," ShenShen said, shaking her head in amazement.

"Plants don't eat, ShenShen. They photosynthesize," Pfannee smirked.

The girls, minus Nessa, broke into a laughing fit. The younger Thropp looked down at her bowl of soup and fisted her hands in her lap.

"Are you alright, Nessa?" Lyssa asked, putting her half-eaten sandwich down.

Nessa took a deep breath and looked up. "She's my sister."

"What?" the girls asked.

"She's my sister," Nessa repeated.

"Who?"

"Elphaba."

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"You said you were an only child," ShenShen said, confused.

"I lied. I was embarrassed to admit that we were related. I was rude and narcissistic."

"Oh, Nessa, I'm so sorry," Pfannee said, pulling Nessa into a hug.

"I… what?"

"It must be awful to have to be related to the artichoke."

Nessa wiggled out of the hug. "It's not awful!"

"We can't chose our family," Lyssa shrugged.

"Don't tell me you actually like being related to that thing. You don't deserve that, Nessa," ShenShen said, pity laced within her voice.

"Don't talk about my sister like that! Sure, she's green, handicapped and has… magical quirks, but she's still my sister and I love her." Nessa huffed before grabbing her food and walking over to where her sister was sitting with Galinda and Fiyero.

"Nessa!" Galinda smiled, seeing the young brunette approaching them.

Elphaba looked up and stiffened before reverting her gaze back to her lap. Fiyero noticed this and quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Hi," Nessa whispered shyly as Fiyero slid over to make more room. She carefully set her tray on the table and sat down.

"Hi," Fiyero and Galinda said, smiling at the younger girl.

Elphaba lowered her gaze and turned away.

"Hi, Elphaba," Nessa said, giving her sister a soft smile.

Elphaba bit her lip and scowled. It was obvious that the green girl still hadn't forgiven her sister yet.

"How were your classes?" Nessa asked, playing with her soup.

"Fine," Galinda smiled, discreetly nudging Elphaba.

Nessa nodded and looked back at her sister. "Elphaba?"

"What?" Elphaba muttered, still refusing to look at her sister.

Nessa looked down and fiddled with her thumbs in her lap. "N-Nevermind." She quickly stood up and grabbed her food before hurrying out of the dining hall.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered softly. "Don't you think it's time you forgave your sister?"

"She's _not_ my sister," Elphaba hissed.

"She wants to be your sister again, Elphie," Galinda whispered gently placing her hand on top of Elphaba's.

"I don't need her fake pity."

"It's not fake, Fae. She feels very sorry for the way she treated you all her life and wants to make it up to you," Fiyero said.

"How? By going back in time and taking back every mean thing she's ever said to me? By making our father love me? By bringing our mother and Nanny back? How?"

"She doesn't know yet. But don't you think you should give her a chance? You've always wanted a close relationship with your sister, right?"

"That was just an empty hope. It was never going to actually happen."

"But it's happening right now. This is your chance to reconnect with your sister. This is what you've always wanted," Galinda said, squeezing Elphaba's hand.

Elphaba thought for a moment. It was true; she did want to have the close sisterly relationship they had as children. Could it really happen again?

"Just talk to her," Fiyero advised. "You'll feel better."

"Okay," Elphaba sighed, giving her friends a small smile. "I'll talk to her."

Fiyero and Galinda exchanged a smile before gently wrapping their arms around the green girl. "Good," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

The trio finished their lunch and went to their afternoon classes. Later that evening, Elphaba went to the library alone, after convincing Galinda that she could go by herself. She found Nessa sitting by herself near the window, her tear-filled eyes half-reading her book. Sighing, Elphaba slowly wheeled over to her. "Hi."

Nessa looked up and stared at her sister. "Hi."

"I… I'm sorry for yelling at you and for… for pushing you away," Elphaba apologized, twirling a section of her hair around her finger.

Nessa cracked a small smile. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Does… does this mean…"

"Yes." Nessa closed her book and quickly wrapped her arms around Elphaba. "I love you… Fabala."

"I love you, too, Nessa," Elphaba smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we have the Thropp sisters' reunion. It's all fluff and happy feelings from here on… or is it?<strong>


	19. All You've Ever Wanted

**Elphieispopular: *Hands you a box of tissues* You may need this.**

**guest (Guest): Thank you. I will and yes! Thropp power!**

**woodland59: At least you forgive Nessa. I'll take that for now.**

**LegallyTeapot: If I told you what I have planned, it wouldn't be as much fun for me to read the reviews. Be scared… be ****_very_**** scared.**

**Epicmaddie: They really should be pushed into Suicide Canal. They deserve it.**

**Detective Marx: I'm glad you're finally beginning to like Nessa.**

* * *

><p>Fiyero smiled as he slowly tilted his head back, allowing the eastern breeze to whip through his dark brown hair. Spring had sprung early and the gang was enjoying a nice picnic in The Green.<p>

"It's beautiful out here," Nessa smiled, grabbing a ham sandwich.

"I just love the spring time. The weather's perfect; not too hot and not too cold. The sun's out, the birds are chirping…" Galinda rattled on.

"We get it, Glin," Elphaba smiled, lightly nudging the blonde, who was helping to keep her sitting in an upright position, along with Fiyero.

"Well, it's true," Galinda defended herself.

"Are you alright, Fae?" Fiyero asked, gently tightening his grip around Elphaba's waist.

"Yes, Yero. I'm fine. You can stop asking me if I'm alright every five seconds," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I know I can. I'm probably not going to, but at least I know. Thank you for informing me," the prince smirked.

Elphaba whirled around and glared at him. "Don't you dare."

"I won't," the prince promised, placing a delicate kiss on her nose.

"Good," Elphaba smiled, reaching for a strawberry.

Galinda beat her to it and handed her the fruit in question.

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled, taking a bite.

"Spring break is coming up! Any plans?" Fiyero asked.

"My birthday's during the break," Nessa smiled, blushing.

"That's Ozmazifying! Happy birthday!" Galinda giggled, hugging the brunette.

"It's not my birthday yet, Galinda. But thank you, anyway."

Elphaba forced a small smile. Nessa's birthday also meant the anniversary of her mother's death. She couldn't remember her mother, but the pain from the loss was still there.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked, noticing her sister's hurt smile.

"I'm fine, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, looking at her sister.

Nessa didn't look convinced, but dropped the subject. Satisfied, Elphaba reached for a sandwich, but stopped when a sharp pain shot up her body.

"Fae, what's wrong?" Fiyero asked as Elphaba cried out in pain.

"Fabala!" Nessa gasped, rushing to her sister's side.

"Elphie, what is it?" Galinda queried, squeezing the green girl's hand.

Elphaba's whole body went rigid. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. Gasping, she slumped against Fiyero as tears slid down her cheek.

"It's alright, Fae," Fiyero whispered soothingly. "Just tell us what's wrong."

The pain subsided and Elphaba took a deep breath. "I'm… okay."

"Don't even think about trying to convince us that you're fine, Fae. Tell us what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It was just a leg cramp."

"A leg cramp?" Galinda repeated.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine, though."

"How often have you been getting them?" Fiyero asked.

"Fiyero, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" Elphaba asked, clearly annoyed.

"Fae, how often?"

Elphaba looked down. "Usually for about a month or two after having surgery. It's not a big deal."

"Maybe we should go back inside now," Nessa said softly.

"No! I'm fine," Elphaba insisted.

"Fae, you look tired. You should go back inside and rest," Fiyero said, moving to help Elphaba up.

Growling, the green girl angrily elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs, eliciting a high-pitched yelp from the prince. "I told you I'm fine," she huffed, placing her palms against the blanket to keep herself upright.

"Elphie, we're just worried about you," Galinda said softly.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm not a helpless child in need of constant babying."

"We're sorry, Fabala. We didn't mean to upset you," Nessa said gently.

Elphaba took a deep breath and calmed down. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

"Or nudged me in the ribs. Really, Fae. I need these," Fiyero said, wrapping his arms around Elphaba and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, Yero," Elphaba whispered, leaning her head against Fiyero's chest.

"It's okay. But it's getting late. We should really go back inside now."

"It's only three in the afternoon!"

"You're tired, Elphie. And when you get tired, you get very cranky and _very_ disagreeable," Galinda said, giving the green girl a sideways look.

"I do not!" Elphaba protested, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure, you don't," Fiyero smirked. "And you're trying to suppress a yawn."

"Am… not…" Elphaba protested as she yawned. She snuggled closer to Fiyero and sighed peacefully. "Not… tired…"

"I can read you like a book, Fae," Fiyero chuckled, kissing Elphaba's nose.

"Not my fault… you're so… warm," the green girl muttered sleepily before falling asleep.

"Of course it isn't," Fiyero smiled as he gently lifted the sleeping green girl into his arms and carried her back to the dorms. Nessa was close behind him with the picnic basket and Galinda was behind her with Elphaba's wheelchair.

The blonde opened the door to their dorm room and Fiyero walked in. Elphaba stirred in her sleep, but her eyes remained closed as Fiyero laid her in the bed.

"Fresh dreams, Fae," Fiyero whispered, leaning down and gently kissing Elphaba's forehead.

* * *

><p>The prince hurried down the hallway to the dining hall, a folded up piece of paper in his hands. "Hello, Galinda," he smiled, sitting down at the table with the blonde.<p>

"Hi, Fifi," Galinda smiled, placing her sandwich down on her plate. "What's up?"

"I have this," Fiyero smiled, unfolding the paper and giving to Galinda.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

Galinda scanned it over and looked back up at the prince. "Muscle replacement surgery?"

Fiyero nodded.

"Why would you…"

"Think of it, Glin. Fae would be able to walk."

Galinda thought for a moment. "That… I… where did you find this?"

"I wrote to my parents about Fae a while ago and they sent me this flyer. Doctors in the Vinkus have, apparently, been performing this type of surgery for years and have helped many people who were paralyzed to walk. I've held on to it secretly, not knowing whether or not I should tell her, with her history with surgeries and all."

"You… you think she would agree to this?"

"She might. I know she wants to walk, Glin."

"She's told you this?"

"No, but it's obvious. The way she looks at everyone walking across campus. The way she looks up at us. I think she's getting tired of looking up at people. She wants this more than anything."

"You're right. But Elphie hates surgeries. Plus, she just had one over Lurlinemas break," Galinda sighed, giving the paper back to Fiyero.

"We'll just have to ask her when she gets here."

"Ask who what?"

Fiyero and Galinda looked up and saw Elphaba wheeling over to them, a tray with a bowl of soup in her lap.

"Hi, Elphie," Galinda smiled, pulling out a chair for her friend.

Elphaba wheeled into the vacant spot and placed her tray on the table. "Hi."

"How are you this fine day?" the prince asked, kissing Elphaba's cheek.

"What did you do, Yero?" the green girl asked, narrowing her eyes at the prince.

"Moi? What makes you think that I _did_ something?" Fiyero asked, feigning shock.

"I can sense it. You did something."

"For your information, I didn't do anything… wrong."

"Then what _did_ you do?" Elphaba asked, suddenly becoming worried. "Should I be worried?"

"Quite the contrary, my dear girlfriend," Fiyero smirked. "I have found something I think you'll like."

"What is it?"

Fiyero looked at Galinda, who gave him a slight nod. "Fae, what is something you've always wanted to do?"

Elphaba looked at the prince, her face contorting in confusion. "I… don't know."

"Think."

"I don't know, Yero. Just tell me."

"You're awful at guessing games, Fae," Fiyero sighed, but smiled as he gave Elphaba the paper.

Elphaba scanned the paper over and frowned. "What is this?"

"What you've always wanted."

"Another surgery?"

"Not just any surgery, Fae. This muscle replacement surgery is proven to work. Think about it. You've always wanted to walk, haven't you?"

Elphaba thought for a moment and narrowed her eyes at the prince. "Yes, but… another one? And how do you know it will work? How is this one different than all other surgeries?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just showing you. Plus, this is proven guaranteed to work." Fiyero slowly cupped Elphaba's cheek in his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his. "I'll still love you, no matter what."

Elphaba blushed. "But… this is in the Vinkus. I can't travel to the Vinkus."

"Yes, you can. Because I'm inviting you, Nessa, Galinda and Boq to spend spring break in the Vinkus with me."

"Two weeks in the Vinkus?" Galinda smiled. "Sign me up!"

"I can't. Nessa's birthday is during the break. She'll want to spend it in Munchkinland. She's never spent a birthday without our father."

"We'll talk to Nessa."

"No! Don't make her do that. She would never want to spend her birthday away from our father."

"She'd love to come to the Vinkus. It's beautiful this time of year. The weather's perfect."

"My father would never agree to this."

"He will if Nessa wants him to," Galinda said. As much as it pained her to say it, it was true.

"And what if Nessa doesn't want to?" Elphaba challenged.

"Then I'll just have to kidnap you and take you with me, and if your father doesn't like it, he can just take it up with my parents."

Despite herself, Elphaba chuckled. "I doubt _that_ would work. Plus, even if by some miracle this actually works, we'll need my medical records, which are still in Munchkinland."

"Fae, you do realize who my parents are, right? They can easily get some simple medical records," Fiyero smiled.

"It sounds expensive. My father would never pay for it."

"My parents have offered to pay for everything."

"What? They… they can't do that!"

"On the contrary, they're the King and Queen of the Vinkus. They can do almost anything they want. And they want to do this, Fae. For you. For both of us."

Elphaba opened her mouth, but closed it again.

Fiyero smirked. "Out of arguments?"

"… Yeah…"

"So, it's settled then. You'll come to the Vinkus with me, whether you decide to get the surgery or not."

"But…"

"No more 'buts'. You're coming and that's final."

"Do _I_ get any say in the matter?"

"Nope."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Figures."

The prince chuckled and delicately kissed the green girl's nose. "You'll have fun in the Vinkus, Fae. The rose blossoms are coming in on the trees, the flowers are blooming, and it gets dark really late."

"It sounds beautiful," Elphaba smiled, beginning to eat her soup.

"Two weeks in the Vinkus!" Galinda giggled, picking up her sandwich again. "This will be the best vacation ever!"

* * *

><p>Fiyero found Elphaba in the library later that evening, reaching for a book on one of the shelves. It was just out of her reach and she let out a small grunt as her fingers grazed the bookbinding.<p>

"Here," Fiyero said, reaching up and grabbing the book in question.

"Thanks," Elphaba blushed, looking down.

"Fae, are you alright?"

"I just… what if your parents don't like me?"

"Fae, they love you. They haven't even met you yet and they love you."

"How…"

"My parents wrote to me asking how classes were going, and I told them the truth; that you helped me get my grades up."

"What happened to being sent to the Impassible Desert?"

"They were never serious. I'm their only son and heir. They would never send me to the Impassible Desert. It's called the 'Impassible Desert' for a reason."

"So… they know about… me?"

"Of course they know about you, Fae. They know you're green. They know you're confined to a wheelchair. They know you have a younger sister named Nessarose and they know that I love you very much."

Elphaba blushed and fingered the book in her lap. "I love you, too."

Fiyero smiled and slowly knelt in front of Elphaba. "Fae, if you're still worried about your father, don't be. You'll be in the Vinkus with me. He won't be able to hurt you there."

"Not if Nessa doesn't agree."

"She will, Fae. Trust me."

"But, what if…"

Fiyero cut her off with a kiss. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will work out. You'll meet my parents, they'll fall in love with your irresistible charm, we'll get married after graduation…"

"What?"

"Oh… did I say 'get married'?"

"Yes."

"Good. I love you, Fae. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without you, and I don't want to. So, we'll get married, live in the Vinkus together, and have little Faes and little Yeros running around the castle."

Elphaba's face fell and she looked down at her lap.

"Though, we don't have to have little Faes and Yeros running around the castle if you don't want to. Not right away."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I… I can't have children."

"You don't want to?"

"No, Yero. I mean… I can't physically have children."

"How…"

Elphaba took a deep breath. "When I was sixteen, my father… made me get a hysterectomy. He said a sinful monster like me shouldn't be able to reproduce."

"Oh, Fae. That's awful," Fiyero whispered sympathetically.

Elphaba sniffed and Fiyero immediately pulled her into a hug. "Shh. It's alright, Fae. It's okay. I'm right here."

Elphaba slowly calmed down and gently placed her hand against her abdomen.

"Does it hurt?" Fiyero asked, gently placing his hand on top of Elphaba's.

Elphaba slowly shook her head. "No. Sometimes, I get cramps, but…"

Fiyero pulled her into a gentle kiss and allowed her to lean her head against his shoulder. "It's okay, Fae. I'm sorry. Hey, I said I love you and I still do. Nothing changed."

Elphaba sniffed. "Really?"

"Really."

Elphaba slowly pulled away and calmed down. Fiyero smiled as he gingerly wiped away the green girl's final tear. "There," he smiled. "Fae, I told you everything will be fine. I can't wait for you to meet my parents and see the Vinkus."

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero, it may not seem like it, but… Nessa has separation issues when it comes to holidays, and that includes her birthday. She…"

"Would love to see the Vinkus." Elphaba and Fiyero looked up and saw the brunette leaning against one of the bookcases, a small smile on her lips.

"Nessa," Elphaba whispered. "I… I can't ask you to do that."

"No need. I want to see the Vinkus. I've always wanted to visit during the springtime. I hear it's really beautiful."

"It is," Fiyero confirmed, looking back at Elphaba.

"And I do _not_ have separation issues, Fabala," Nessa huffed, stubbornly crossing her arms over her chest.

Elphaba raised a slim eyebrow and the younger girl sighed. "Anymore," Nessa added.

"I… don't know…" Elphaba whispered.

"Pwease, Fae?" Fiyero pouted, intertwining his fingers under his chin in a pleading gesture and batting his eyelashes.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Really, Yero?"

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease? For me?"

"You're such a boy," Elphaba sighed. She slowly turned her head towards Nessa. "Are you sure you want to do this, Nessie?"

"Of course, Fabala," Nessa smiled, approaching her sister and taking her hand.

"I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

"Elphaba, we're going to the Vinkus," Nessa said, trying to sound firm, but cracked a small smile.

Elphaba smiled as Nessa gently hugged her. "Thank you, Nessie."

"You're welcome, Fabala. And don't worry about Father. I'll write to him."

"What if he disagrees?"

"He won't. He'll understand if I want to spend my birthday outside of Munchkinland and with my friends and sister this year."

"Nessa…"

"No arguing with the almost-birthday girl," Nessa interrupted.

Elphaba sighed and conceded. "Alright. We'll go to the Vinkus for Spring break."

Fiyero beamed and gently pressed his lips against Elphaba's in a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Fae."

"Thank _you_, Yero," Elphaba smiled.


	20. Decisions

**LegallyTeapot: *Looks down and lightly pokes your side* Are you okay?**

**Detective Marx: YAY! I'm so glad you officially like Nessa!**

**SuperboyAndTheInvisibleGirl: Yes, he does.**

**Elphieispopular: Only good things? You don't want Elphie to have children? JK, but you still might want to keep that tissue box handy.**

**Witch08: Well… I don't think there's a way to reverse a hysterectomy. They can't put them back in…**

**Epicmaddie: Yes, yes it is. We shall just have to wait and see how this plays out.**

* * *

><p>"Two whole weeks in the Vinkus Kingdom! Two whole weeks, full of so much to do!" Galinda sang as she danced around the room, grabbing her dresses, makeup, and other necessities.<p>

Elphaba chuckled lightly at her friend's perkiness. "I see someone's excited."

"And _I_ see someone who still has to finish packing," Galinda retorted, sending her roommate a look.

"I'm finished," Elphaba said, gesturing to her two suitcases.

"You only have two?"

Elphaba nodded. "I don't have a lot I need to back. Just some clothes and books."

"You'll need an extra suitcase."

"Whatever for?"

"For all the beautiful dresses and souvenirs you'll bring back from the Vinkus!"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't have money for 'beautiful dresses' or 'souvenirs'."

Galinda's face fell. "Your father didn't give you any money?"

"Well… I have enough money for basic meals here at school. And for basic clothing to make me look decent. But other than that… no."

Galinda slowly approached and gently wrapped her arms around her. "Well, Fiyero, Nessa and I will make sure you get something nice."

"You… you really don't have to do that."

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

Elphaba smiled as Galinda stood up and stepped behind her chair and pushed her up to the mirror. Grabbing her brush from her vanity, the blonde slowly began to brush the green girl's hair. She left it down, fixing it so a section was over Elphaba's shoulder, despite Elphaba's protests to braid her hair.

"It looks better out. You have really beautiful hair, Elphie. You should want to show it off. Plus, Fiyero likes it when you wear your hair out," the blonde smiled.

"And how do you know that?" Elphaba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Galinda looked at the green girl through the mirror and smirked. "I know."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and wheeled over to her desk to grab her books.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not doing any work over break," Galinda said, rushing over to Elphaba's desk and grabbing the books.

"Glin!" Elphaba frowned, reaching for her books, which the blonde was holding just out of her reach. "Give those back!"

"You can have them back when we come back to Shiz in two weeks."

"At least give me my political science book!"

"No. If I were to let you take your books, you'd stay in your room and we'd never see you. Don't even think about trying to argue that, Elphie. You know it's true."

"Point taken."

"Here, you can take these," Galinda said, scanning Elphaba's book collection and handing her two novels.

"Thanks," Elphaba smiled, clearly grateful as she placed the books in her bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yup! But how are we going to carry all of our luggage?"

Elphaba looked at the suitcases and smiled. She muttered something under her breath and the suitcases were levitated into the air.

Galinda's mouth dropped to the floor as she looked at her best friend. "Elphie…"

"I figured I might as well try to teach myself to control my magic, since it apparently isn't going anywhere," Elphaba blushed softly, looking down. "They'll follow us to the carriages."

The blonde giggled and hugged her friend tightly. "This is so cool!"

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Now, let's go! Everyone's waiting for us."

The two friends ventured out through the courtyard to the waiting carriages just outside the gates of Shiz.

"There's Fifi!" Galinda smiled, pushing Elphaba's chair faster towards the prince.

The prince handed his luggage to the driver and looked up as the sound of wheels against the pavement reached his ears. "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Fiyero asked, kneeling in front of Elphaba and kissing her cheek.

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero stood back up, but froze when he saw the suitcases floating in the air. "Uh… Fae?"

Elphaba turned around and the suitcases dropped to the ground. "I used a spell to levitate the suitcases so we wouldn't have to carry them."

"O-kay," Fiyero said slowly, grabbing the suitcases and handing them to the driver.

"There's Nessa!" Galinda smiled, seeing the younger Thropp running up to them with two suitcases, one in each hand.

"Hi," Nessa huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Where's Biq?" the blonde asked, looking around for the Munchkin.

"You mean 'Boq'. He can't come. His family needs him back in Munchkinland."

"Oh."

"Thanks a lot, _Boq_," Fiyero muttered, upset that he would be outnumbered by girls three to one for two weeks. All he knew was that if he had to do anything girly, Boq was going to pay.

"But… he _did_ get me this bracelet for my birthday," Nessa smiled, showing everyone her bracelet.

Elphaba looked up and smiled. Her eyes drifted up to Nessa's neck and her smile widened. Nessa was wearing the silky pink shawl she had bought her for Lurlinemas. Nessa noticed her sister looking at the shawl and smiled.

"I… I never did say 'thank you' for this," Nessa said, handing her suitcases to Fiyero and stepping up to her sister. "Thank you, Fabala. This is the most beautiful shawl I've ever received."

"You're welcome, Nessa," Elphaba smiled as Nessa knelt down to give her a hug.

"All aboard the express coach to the Vinkus!" Fiyero called out. Smiling, he stepped over to Elphaba and helped her out of her chair and into the carriage. He offered his hand to Nessa and Galinda and once the girls were in, he climbed in after them and closed the door behind him.

"We're off!" he smiled, sitting down next to Elphaba as the carriage took off.

Galinda immediately took the initiative of starting up a conversation. Nessa listened politely, occasionally nodding in agreement and commenting on what the blonde was saying. Elphaba took out one of the novels Galinda allowed her to bring and began to read. Fiyero alternated between looking out the window at the passing scenery and reading over Elphaba's shoulder.

Forty-five minutes into the ride, Fiyero shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Yero, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I… I gotta pee," Fiyero whimpered.

"You mean you have to use the restroom," Nessa said stiffly.

"No… we're _way_ past that. We're at 'I gotta pee'."

Elphaba rolled her eyes as she tried her best to fight the smirk making its way onto her face. "It's okay, Yero. We can stop in the next town."

"There aren't any more towns until we reach the Vinkus in about an hour or so," Nessa said, looking at a map. "You'll have to wait."

"Or stop now and go in the bushes," Galinda giggled, earning her a rather hard smack on her arm from Nessa.

"Those poor bushes," Elphaba laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Fiyero pouted.

"We're sorry, Fifi," Galinda sighed, trying her best to keep herself together.

"Just hold on, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"I've _been_ holding it for the past ten minutes!" Fiyero sighed, crossing his legs.

"We'll be there before you know it. Just don't think about it."

"Fine."

The carriage sped up and about an hour later, they pulled up in front of Kiamo Ko Castle. As the carriage stopped, the front doors opened and a man and a woman, whom Nessa, Elphaba and Galinda immediately guessed were the King and Queen, Fiyero's parents, gracefully descended the steps.

"We're here!" Galinda chirped excitedly as Fiyero jumped out of the carriage to help them down. The blonde graciously accepted the hand Fiyero offered to her and smiled as he helped her down. Nessa was next.

"Wow," the brunette breathed as she looked up at the tall towers. Smiling, she went to get her sister's wheelchair as Galinda and Fiyero helped Elphaba down.

"Thanks," Elphaba whispered as she settled into her chair.

Fiyero softly kissed her cheek and slowly pushed her up to his parents.

"Fiyero!" the Queen smiled, opening her arms to embrace her son.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Fiyero smiled, running over to greet his parents. "Did you miss me?"

"No," the King said, sounding serious.

"Gee, thanks, Dad," Fiyero muttered.

"I'm kidding, son. Of course we've missed you."

"I know." Fiyero turned around and saw his friend behind him. "Mom, Dad, these are some of my friend from Shiz. This is Miss Galinda Upland."

"Of the Upper Uplands," Galinda added quickly, stepping forward and curtsying. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesties."

"Please, you can drop the formalities. Call me Amalie. This is my husband, Raal," the Queen smiled.

Galinda smiled and nodded, taking an immediate liking to the royal couple.

"And this is Miss Nessarose Thropp," Fiyero said, gesturing to Nessa.

"The Governor of Munchkinland's daughter?" Raal asked as Nessa stepped forward.

"Yes, sir. One of," Nessa smiled, shaking the King and Queen's hand before stepping next to Galinda.

"And this," Fiyero smiled, stepping behind Elphaba's chair and gently pushing her forward, "is Miss Elphaba Thropp, whom I have the privilege to call my girlfriend."

"Hello," Elphaba said shyly, looking up at the King and Queen.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elphaba. We've heard so much about you," Amalie smiled, shaking Elphaba's hand.

"It's so nice to meet the girl who got our brainless son to think," Raal smiled.

"Again, thanks, Dad," Fiyero asked, frowning at his father.

The King chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you all must be tired after your trip."

The young adults nodded.

"The maids have prepared the sitting room for you with refreshments. After you unpack and settle in, you can relax in there," Amalie said.

"Fifi, wasn't there something you had to do?" Galinda asked, smirking slightly.

"No. Wha- oh," Fiyero muttered as he ran up the stairs, leaving his parents alone with his friends.

Amalie and Raal exchanged a confused look before turning towards the three young women standing before them, who were trying, and failing, to hold in their laughter.

"There's a ramp on the other side of the staircase," Amalie said, smiling at Elphaba as she gestured to the ramp.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled.

"Please, follow us inside," Raal said, offering his wife his arm and walking up the stairs.

The servants followed the King and Queen with the luggage, closely followed by Galinda. Nessa stepped behind her sister and pushed her towards the ramp. The girls gasped as they looked around the foyer of the palace.

"I'm glad you all like it," Amalie smiled, nodding at the servants to take the luggage up to the girls' rooms.

Fiyero walked into the foyer, looking extremely relieved and relaxed. "So, did I miss anything?" he asked casually, walking up beside Elphaba.

"There are light refreshments in the sitting room," Raal said.

"Great!" Fiyero smiled, starting towards the sitting room.

"Yero, I'm sure your guests would like to unpack first," Amalie said.

"Right! Unpack, then food," Fiyero saluted.

Raal rolled his eyes. "All of you girls will be staying here, on the main floor."

"We hope that's alright. We just assumed you would all like to stay together," Amalie said, giving the girls a hopeful smile.

"That's perfectly fine. Thank you," Galinda smiled.

"Fiyero will show you to your rooms and help you get settled in," Raal smiled, looking at his son.

Fiyero saluted again and motioned for his friends to follow him down the hallway to their rooms.

"Fae's in the first room on the right," Fiyero smiled, gesturing to the opened door. "Nessa's the next door, and Glin, you're right across the hall from Nessa. Any questions?"

"Nope. We're good!" Galinda smiled.

The girls and Fiyero immediately went to work unpacking. Fiyero went to help Nessa while Galinda stayed with Elphaba.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, breaking the silence that had befallen the two friends.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, half distracted as she unpacked her dresses.

"Have you thought about… the surgery?"

Elphaba froze. "I… I have."

"And?"

"Fiyero seems to have worked everything out. He invited us here and I don't want to disappoint him by not getting the surgery."

"Elphie, he invited you here whether or not you decided to get the surgery. He wanted you here no matter what."

Elphaba shrugged. "I suppose. And I guess I would be much less of a burden if I did."

"Elphie, you are most certainly _not_ a burden!" Galinda said sternly. "If you have that attitude about it, then you might as well not get it. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't know what to think, Glin. All of the surgeries I've had since I was six were just to torture me. By that time, the doctors had already established the fact that my legs would never work properly and I would never be able to walk, so my father just used the surgeries to remind me of how much he hated me," the green girl sighed, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh, Elphie," Galinda whispered, wrapping her arms around her friend. "I'm so sorry."

"Are… are you finished unpacking?" Elphaba asked, gently pulling away.

Galinda got the message that the green girl didn't want to be touched at the moment and nodded. "Yes. Do you want to join the others in the sitting room?"

Elphaba wiped her eyes and nodded. Smiling, Galinda slowly pushed Elphaba's chair out of the room and down the hall.

"So, how are all your classes going?" Raal asked as they all sat down.

"Very well, thank you," Nessa smiled.

"I'm passing History," Fiyero exclaimed proudly. He turned to Elphaba and smiled. "Thanks to Fae."

Elphaba blushed and fingered her teacup. "I'm very proud of you, Yero."

"I know."

Paws across the carpet grabbed everyone's attention and all heads turned towards the doorway.

"Chistery!" Fiyero smiled, jumping up and running towards the medium sized grey and white wolf dog.

The dog barked and snuggled closer to Fiyero as he rubbed his ears. "Hey, boy! Did ya miss me? Of course you did! I've missed you so much! Yes, I did!"

Amalie lightly coughed in her sleeve and Fiyero looked up, blushing. "Oh… um… girls, this is Chistery," he said, chuckling nervously.

"I figured _that_ when you jumped up and shouted 'Chistery!'," Galinda smiled as Chistery trotted over to greet her.

"Hey, I haven't seen him since Lurlinemas!" Fiyero defended himself.

"Well, you know what they say. Dogs are man's best friend," Nessa smiled as Chistery laid his head in her lap.

"I don't know how you survived at Shiz without him," Raal chuckled.

"Dad, if you're not going to give me some votes of confidence…" Fiyero pouted.

Chistery noticed Elphaba and trotted over to her. Elphaba stiffened as he sniffed her wheelchair, not knowing how he would react. Chistery looked up at her and barked once before placing his front paws on her lap and licking her face.

"Aww, he likes you," Galinda giggled.

"He… does…" Elphaba smiled, laughing as Chistery licked her cheek.

"Okay, boy. I'm glad you approve of my girlfriend," Fiyero smiled, stepping behind Chistery and gently prying him off of Elphaba.

Chistery barked and, turning towards Fiyero, nuzzled his nose in his leg.

"Okay, we can go for a walk now," Fiyero smiled, scratching Chistery behind his ears. "You girls are welcome to join us."

"We would love to," Galinda smiled.

"Show them the gardens," Raal suggested as he and Amalie stood up.

Fiyero nodded and led everyone outside into the gardens. "Here we are. The Royal Vinkun gardens."

"Wow. It's so beautiful," Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero smiled as he gave everyone the grand tour of the garden. The girls 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at the beautiful flowers, the tall oak trees, and the beautiful fountain in the center of the garden. Two lions were back-to-back, standing on their hind legs with their front paws reared. Water sprouted from the top and tricked

"Look at the detail," Nessa smiled, admiring the statue.

"It's beautiful, Fiyero," Galinda smiled.

Chistery trotted over to Elphaba and rested his head on her lap. Smiling, Elphaba gently scratched his ears and yawned.

"Someone's tired," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba looked up at the prince and scowled. "I am _not_ tired!"

"That yawn says otherwise."

"We're all tired," Galinda smiled, placing a hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Fiyero said, watching the sun slowly began to set western sky.

Elphaba bit her lip in an attempt to conceal her yawn. Fiyero noticed and, smirking, stepped behind her wheelchair and pushed her back into the castle.

"Yero, what in Oz's name are you doing?" Elphaba frowned, looking up at Fiyero.

"_We_ are going back inside because we're tired and dinner's probably almost ready," Fiyero said, leaning over and kissing the top of Elphaba's head.

"Ah, there you all are," Raal smiled when everyone came back inside. "Dinner should be ready soon."

"Perfect timing," Fiyero smiled.

"You can all freshen up in the washroom down the hall," Amalie smiled, stepping up next to her husband.

The girls nodded and went to go freshen up. Ten minutes later, everyone was called to dinner.

"Elphaba?" Raal said gently.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked, looking up from her plate.

"We were wondering if you thought about having the surgery while you're here," Amalie said softly.

Elphaba stiffened slightly, but quickly forced her body to relax. "I… thought about it."

"It's okay if you don't want to do it, sweetheart. You should relax and enjoy your vacation."

"I… I've decided to do it."

"Fabala?" Nessa whispered.

Elphaba nodded. "I mean… what have I got to lose, anyway?"

"Elphie…" Galinda whispered.

"Elphaba, no one is making you do this," Raal said gently.

Elphaba shrugged. "I know." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I want to."

"You want to?" Fiyero repeated.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I do."

"This is your decision, Elphaba. We'll support whatever you decide," Amalie smiled.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled.

Raal smiled at Elphaba as he placed his cutlery on the side of his plate. "We'll contact the doctor immediately and set up a consultation. When would you like to…"

"Tomorrow," Elphaba said before the King could finish.

"Tomorrow?" Nessa questioned.

"Don't you think that's a bit too soon, dear?" Amalie asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "Is tomorrow a possibility?"

"Well… yes, but… so soon?"

"The sooner, the better."

"Well… okay. Tomorrow it is," Raal said, looking at his wife and nodding.


	21. The Consultation

**LegallyTeapot: I'm not saying anything. I don't do spoilers.**

**Elphieispopular: No, not yet. And yes, I have thought about that.**

**Doglover645: Sorry. Updates will be every other day.**

**Epicmaddie: No, she doesn't have a death wish. She thinks this will work. But only I know whether or not the surgery will be successful. *Smirk*. And in all honestly, I was too lazy to write Boq. Next time.**

* * *

><p>"Elphie, please don't tell me you're only agreeing to get this surgery because you feel that you deserve to be tortured with another one."<p>

Elphaba looked up at the blonde and frowned. "What do you mean?"

Galinda looked at the green girl through the mirror. "You know exactly what I mean."

Elphaba sighed. "I'm not."

"Elphie, I know you better than that."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"I mean that you can be very self-deprecating at most, if not all, times. Elphie, don't torture yourself like this." The blonde turned around and looked at the green girl.

Elphaba averted her gaze to her lap. "I know this might surprise you… but… I'm not."

"You're not what?"

"Torturing myself. At least, I'm not trying to. Though, I might end up doing so no matter what."

"You… you really want to do it?"

"I'm trying to be optimistic. I don't have anything to lose, anyway. I know this is different from the surgeries back in Munchkinland and… I'm willing to give it a try. I've always wondered what it would be like… to skip through the grass, to run across the beach… to walk in general. And to be given that opportunity, even though it might not even work, is something I can't pass up."

It took Elphaba saying that for Galinda to realize how much she took for granted. She could walk, run, skip, jump, flounce… and Elphaba couldn't. Wiping away a stray tear, she slowly approached the green girl and knelt down next to her.

Elphaba slowly turned towards the blonde. "And there wouldn't be any more of… this."

"Any more of what?"

"People kneeling down when speaking to me so I don't have to look up at them."

Galinda blinked and awkwardly rose to her feet.

"N-Nanny used to do it a lot," Elphaba said, subconsciously rubbing her upper arm.

"Did it bother you?" Galinda asked softly.

"No. She was the only one who did it. I guess it felt sort of refreshing to not have a constant reminder that everyone would always be taller than I am."

Galinda smiled softly and placed her hand no Elphaba's shoulder. "Well, I bet you're taller than I am, so I shall enjoy this time while it lasts."

Elphaba, despite herself, let out a small chuckle and looked up at her friend. "You do that."

"I will. Now, we should probably get ready for bed."

"Glin, it's only eight-thirty."

"I'm aware of what time it is. You're the one who wanted to have the consultation tomorrow. Plus, I've invited Nessa in here for girl time."

"Girl time? What's girl time?"

"It's a time where we go out and hunt squirrels," Galinda sighed, rolling her eyes. "What does it sound like, Elphie? Girl time is when we girls get together and chat."

"But… why?"

"Because it's fun!" Galinda hurried over to Elphaba's dresser and pulled out the first nightgown she saw. Marching back to Elphaba, she dropped the nightgown on the green girl's lap and pushed her into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, once both girls were dressed for bed, Nessa came in, dressed in a pink satin nightgown with a matching robe.

"Good. Now that Nessa's here, we can begin 'Girl Time'," Galinda smiled, bouncing over to where she had set up the pillows and blankets on the floor.

Elphaba sat on the floor, her palms firmly pressed against the blanket to keep herself upright. She looked up at her sister and smiled. "Hi, Nessa."

"Hi, Fabala," Nessa smiled, sitting down next to her sister.

"So," the blonde smiled, bouncing over to the blanket and sitting down, neatly folding her legs underneath her. "Who wants to start us off?"

Elphaba looked down at her lap. Nessa looked at her sister, a worried expression on her face.

"Well, let's not volunteer at the same time," Galinda huffed. "Looks like I'm starting. Let's talk about…"

"Hi. Can I come in?" Fiyero asked, knocking on the door and peeking his head inside.

"No! We're having 'Girl Talk'!" Galinda shouted, taking her pillow and throwing it at Fiyero's face. "Shut the door!"

Fiyero stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"I meant with you on the _other_ side," Galinda sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you and your 'Girl Talk', but I need to speak with Fae," Fiyero said, walking into the room and handing Galinda her pillow.

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"What is it, Yero?" Elphaba asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Fiyero knelt down next to Elphaba and gently took her hand. "My parents just wanted to make sure you really want to have the consultation tomorrow."

"Yes, Yero. I'm sure," Elphaba said softly.

Fiyero squeezed her hand and sighed. "Alright, if you're sure."

"I am."

Smiling, Fiyero placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's forehead. "Goodnight, Fae."

"Goodnight, Yero."

"Night, girls."

"Goodnight, Fiyero," Nessa and Galinda smiled, waving to the prince as he walked out of the room.

"We should probably get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Nessa said as she stood up.

Galinda nodded sleepily. "I hereby call this meeting of 'Girl Talk' to a close. We shall continue this at a later date."

Elphaba sighed and nodded. Nessa and Galinda smiled as they helped the green girl up and into bed.

"Night, Fabala," Nessa smiled, giving her sister a goodnight hug.

"Night, Nessa," Elphaba smiled.

Galinda sat on the edge of the bed next to Elphaba and gently took her hand.

"Glin, I'm fine. Really," Elphaba smiled. "I…" A sharp pain seized the green girl's body and she stiffened.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked, gripping Elphaba's arm.

Tears slid down Elphaba's cheek as she tried not to cry out in pain. Biting down on her lip, she clutched her leg as her lungs seemed to struggle for air. Not knowing what else to do, Galinda quickly gathered the green girl into a hug. Much to her surprise, Elphaba didn't pull away. Instead, she clung to the blonde for dear life.

A few seconds past and Elphaba calmed down. Relaxing, she gently pulled away from the blonde. Galinda quickly let go and looked at her friend, who had averted her gaze to her lap.

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered, gently placing her hand on top of Elphaba's.

Elphaba stiffened and pulled her hand away. Sighing, Galinda patted the green girl's arm and helped her under the covers. Elphaba turned over and immediately went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Elphie," Galinda whispered, giving the slumbering green girl a small smile before walking back to her own room.

* * *

><p>"Elphaba, are you feeling alright?" Amalie asked when everyone gathered in the dining room the next morning for breakfast.<p>

"Yes. I'm fine," Elphaba said, not looking up from her plate.

"You've hardly touched your food," Fiyero frowned.

Elphaba picked up her fork and made to eat her eggs, but ended up spreading them out over her plate.

"Elphie, eat. Please," Galinda whispered.

"I'm not hungry."

"We weren't asking if you were hungry. We're telling you to eat," Fiyero said.

"Fiyero," Raal whispered.

"What? You should've seen her at Shiz. She sometimes wouldn't even buy something to eat until Galinda threatened to give her a makeover."

"That almost worked one time," Galinda sighed.

Elphaba scraped up a forkful of eggs and quickly ate it. "Happy?"

"We're getting there," Fiyero said, taking a sip of orange juice.

Everyone quickly finished eating and got ready to leave.

"Are you sure you'll will be alright?" Amalie asked as Fiyero, Elphaba, Nessa and Galinda gathered in the foyer.

"Mom, we'll be fine," Fiyero smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Amalie said, giving everyone goodbye hugs. "Be safe."

"We will!" Galinda smiled as everyone left and loaded into the carriage. A flick of the reigns and the carriage sped off.

Galinda and Nessa giddily looked out the window at the beautiful passing scenery. Their faces were pressed against the window as the tall trees and multicolored flowers whizzed past them. Fiyero noticed how stiff Elphaba's body had become and gently pulled her against him. He felt Elphaba slowly relax against his body and smiled as he tenderly kissed the top of her head.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital. The carriage slowed to a complete stop in front of the large, white building and everyone looked up.

"Finally," the blonde sighed dramatically, jumping out of the carriage and stretching.

"Glin, the carriage ride only took twenty minutes," Fiyero said, rolling his eyes as he lifted Elphaba into his arms and helped her into her wheelchair.

"I'm aware," Galinda said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and marching up to the doors.

Sighing, Fiyero pushed Elphaba through the doors and into the waiting room. "We're here to check in Elphaba Thropp," he said to the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded and put a checkmark in her book. Smiling, Fiyero pushed Elphaba over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Thank you for coming with me, Yero," Elphaba smiled, looking up at her boyfriend as Nessa and Galinda sat down on the couch next to her.

"You're welcome, Fae," the prince smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Elphaba's cheek.

"Um… Galinda? What are you doing?" Nessa asked, noticing the blonde grabbing one of the coloring pages and crayons from the table.

"I think those are for the children who come here," Fiyero smirked, rolling his eyes  
>"No children are here," Galinda smiled, grabbing the blue crayon. "Besides, I don't think these perfectly good coloring pages should be wasted on children who don't even color inside the lines."<p>

Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed. Pretty soon, a nurse emerged from the double doors and called Elphaba's name. Fiyero stood up pushed her into the room, with Nessa and Galinda close behind him.

"Alright, Miss Elphaba. You can get changed into his hospital gown and the doctor will be in momentarily," the nurse smiled, handing Elphaba a bag with the hospital gown before disappearing.

Fiyero helped Elphaba out of her chair and onto the table. Elphaba blushed and looked up at Fiyero. "Thank you."

"Okay, Fifi. Shoo!" Galinda said, shooing the prince out of the room.

The prince put his hands up in mock defense and quickly walked out of the room. Galinda and Nessa quickly helped Elphaba strip into her undergarments and slip into the hospital gown.

As soon as they were finished, three knocks at door caught their attention.

"Come in," Elphaba smiled, smoothing out the skirt of the gown.

The door opened and a middle aged man in a doctor's coat stepped in. His glasses were perfectly perched on his nose and his grey hair was combed back. "Hello, Miss Elphaba. I am Dr. Howe, Associate Doctor here at the Thousand Years Hospital."

"Hello, Dr. Howe," the green girl smiled.

Dr. Howe took out his clipboard and started scribbling something down. Fiyero came back in the room and sat on the table next to Elphaba.

"Now, Miss Elphaba, according to your records, you've had eleven leg surgeries to this date, correct?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"I assume you know the dangers and risk of complications."

The green girl inhaled softly. "I know."

"And you still wish to have another one?"

"Yes."

Dr. Howe was silent for a moment. "Well, I suppose I should tell you about this surgery is different from the other ones you've had." Dr. Howe opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out something in a plastic bag. He tore it open and pulled out a gossamer, light pink flimsily sheet.

"What is that?" Nessa questioned.

"This is a newly developed replacement muscle fiber sheet," Dr. Howe explained. "It's designed just like the human muscle. What we will do it attach it to Miss Elphaba's real leg muscles."

"And what will that do?" Galinda asked.

"It will strengthen the leg muscles and help them to work properly. This muscle stretches and contracts just like real muscle." Dr. Howe demonstrated by stretching and contracting the muscle material.

Elphaba nodded and looked at the material in Dr. Howe's hand.

"Fae, are you alright?" Fiyero asked, protectively wrapping his arm around Elphaba's waist.

Elphaba looked at her boyfriend and nodded. "Yes, Yero. I'm fine."

"Now, when would you like to schedule the surgery?" Dr. Howe asked, taking out his clipboard and pen again.

"Next week Tuesday," Elphaba said without hesitation.

Nessa looked up at her sister and gently took her hand. If Elphaba had noticed, she didn't say anything, but didn't protest.

"Are you sure you're not rushing into anything, Fabala?" the brunette whispered.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Are you sure, Miss Elphaba?" Dr. Howe asked, giving the green girl a concerned look.

"Yes," Elphaba said confidently.

"Next week Tuesday it is," Dr. Howe said, scribbling something down on his clipboard. "Morning or afternoon?"

"Morning."

"That's pushing it, Fae," Fiyero said. "This is our spring break. You should be able to relax."

"I'll be fine," Elphaba said, giving her boyfriend a sideways glare.

"I will be performing the surgery, along with two of my esteemed collogues. You'll be in very capable hands, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Howe smiled, looking up at the green girl.

Elphaba blushed and smiled at the doctor. "Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions?"

Elphaba shook her head.

"Well, if you think of anything, don't hesitate to let us know. Make sure you don't eat anything for twenty-four hours before the surgery. Don't forget to drink plenty of water. You can see the receptionist on your way out for scheduling."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled as the doctor walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Galinda turned towards her friend, her face swelled with worry. "Elphie, are you sure you want to…"

"For the last time, I'll be fine!" Elphaba snapped.

"Fae, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to," Fiyero said, gently pulling Elphaba closer to him.

Elphaba shot her boyfriend a hard glare.

"Okay," he whispered, sighing. He kissed Elphaba's forehead before walking out of the room, leaving the girls alone.

Galinda was about to question Elphaba's decision, but decided against it. Silently, she and Nessa helped Elphaba back into her regular clothes and into her chair. Sighing, Nessa stepped behind her sister and pushed her out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Fiyero asked as they emerged into the waiting room.

Elphaba nodded and looked down at her lap. Fiyero slowly approached the green girl and knelt down next to her. Slowly, he reached for her hand. Feeling Fiyero's fingers brush against her hand, Elphaba pulled her hand away.

"We're sorry, Fae. We didn't mean to hurt your feelings," the prince whispered.

"You didn't… hurt my feelings," Elphaba whispered, gripping the wheels of her chair and quickly wheeling outside.

Exchanging worried glances, Nessa, Fiyero and Galinda followed the green girl outside. Once everyone was loaded into the carriage, the driver flicked the reigns and they sped off down the road.

"Where… where are we going?" Elphaba asked when she realized they weren't going back they way they came.

"This is the way to town," Fiyero said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Elphaba almost jumped out of her seat.

"This is the way to town," Fiyero repeated, unfazed.

"We're going to town?"

"Of course."

"Come on, Elphie. It'll be fun," the blonde giggled.

"Fun?" Elphaba asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, Fabala. A day in town. It'll be fun. Please?" Nessa asked, gripping her sister's arm.

Elphaba sighed. "Alright."

"Yay!" Galinda shouted, bouncing up and down in her seat. "One short day in the Vinkus townships! One short day, filled with so much to…"

"Galinda, no singing!" everyone exclaimed.


	22. On the Town

**Elphieispopular: Just in case the doctor had to examine Elphaba (which, in this case, he didn't).**

**Doglover645: You don't trust me? Well… that's understandable. *Smirk***

**LegallyTeapot: People just don't trust me, do they?**

**Epicmaddie: No need for tissues in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The carriage came to a stop in the center of town. Galinda and Nessa giddily jumped out of the carriage and looked around at the marvelous sights surrounding them.<p>

"So, what do you think?" Fiyero asked as he lifted Elphaba into his arms and helped her into her chair.

"It's marvelous," Nessa smiled.

"Look! Dress salons!" Galinda giggled, pointing at a nearby boutique.

"Of course that's the only thing she notices," Elphaba muttered playfully.

"What was that, Elphie?"

"Nothing."

Galinda narrowed her eyes at the green girl, who innocently averted her gaze to the many rows of boutiques.

"Are you sure we can be out here like this?" the green girl asked, looking up at Fiyero.

"Like what?" Fiyero asked, his face contorting in confusion.

"I mean… you… out here… in public."

Fiyero smiled. "Oh, yeah. It's okay. The people know me. We won't get mobbed or anything."

"What? Did you do this on a daily basis?" Galinda asked, rolling her eyes.

"Actually… yes."

Fiyero had the girls' undivided attention. "What?"

"My parents made sure I got to know our people, so they would take me on outings to town when I was younger. When I was a teenager, I came here on my own and walked around a bit, getting to know everyone."

"FIYWERO!" a little voice exclaimed.

Everyone stiffened. "What was that you said about not being mobbed?" she asked.

"Fiywero! Fiywero! Fiywero!"

A giggle and Fiyero grunted, feeling someone's arms wrap around his leg. He looked down and saw a young girl, no older than six years old with light brown hair and a light purple dress looking up at him. "Hey, Hannalyn!" Smiling, the crowned prince lifted the six year old girl into his arms and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here? Where's your Mommy?"

"Mommy has errands to run," Hannalyn smiled.

"I figured that much, but where is she?"

Hannalyn shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno."

"You ran away?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hannalyn shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"Hannalyn…"

"Okay… maybe. But I saw you through the window."

Fiyero sighed and playfully shook his head. "Oh, girls, this is Hannalyn. Hannalyn, these are some of my school chums."

"And how did you manage to meet such a sweet girl?" Galinda asked, smiling at Hannalyn, who giggled.

"Our families go way back and I babysit this bouncing ball of fluff," Fiyero explained.

Giggling, Hannalyn wiggled out of Fiyero's arms and walked over to Galinda. "What's your name?"

"Galinda," the blonde smiled, lifting Hannalyn into her arms.

"I like you, Galinda," Hannalyn giggled, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Everyone chuckled as Galinda wrapped her arms around the petite girl.

"And this is Nessarose," Fiyero smiled as Nessa stepped towards Galinda and Hannalyn.

"Hi," Hannalyn smiled, still clinging to Galinda.

"Hello," Nessa smiled.

"And this is my girlfriend, Elphaba," Fiyero grinned, stepping behind Elphaba and pushing her forward.

Hannalyn turned in Galinda's arms and gave Elphaba a quick once over. Elphaba stiffened, but slowly relaxed when she saw Hannalyn reaching out towards her. She gave the blonde a quick nod and Galinda walked over and gently placed Hannalyn in Elphaba's lap.

"You're Fiywero's girlfrwend?" Hannalyn asked, looking up at Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"And you love him very much?"

The green girl chuckled. "Yes."

"Even after you found out that he sucks his thumb in his sleep?"

The girls didn't even bother trying to hold in their laughter.

"Fiyero Tigulaar, the macho Crowned Prince of the Vinkus, sucks his thumb in his sleep?" Galinda laughed, looking at the prince, who had gone beat red in embarrassment.

Hannalyn nodded. "Yeah! And did he tell you about the time he wet the bed?"

"Okay, Hannalyn," Fiyero said, blushing as he quickly lifting the six year old into his arms. "Let's go find your mother."

"But I like your frwends," Hannalyn pouted.

"Yeah, Fiyero. We like Hannalyn," Galinda laughed, hugging herself.

"Your mother is probably very worried about you," Fiyero said, glaring at the giggling six year old in his arms.

"Hannalyn!" Sure enough, a woman who looked like an older version of Hannalyn hurried over to the group. "Oh, hello, Fiyero. You're back from collage."

"Yeah," Fiyero muttered, still very embarrassed. "I'm back."

"I'm so glad. How's Shiz?"

Fiyero heard the girls laughing behind him and all of his blood rushed to his face. "It's… fine."

"No! I wanna stay with Fiywero!" Hannalyn protested as Fiyero gave her over to her mother.

"Fiyero has guests now, dear," Hannalyn's mother whispered, kissing her pouting daughter's cheek.

"Can we play later?" Hannalyn asked, looking up at the prince.

"Of course," Fiyero smiled, kissing Hannalyn's cheek.

The little girl squealed and gave Fiyero a goodbye hug. "Okay. Bye-bye!"

"Bye," Fiyero smiled, waving as Hannalyn was carried away to another store.

"Care to explain something, Fiyero?" Galinda managed to say through her laughter.

Fiyero sighed. "Don't let her cuteness fool you. Hannalyn can be very sneaky. I was trying to get her to take a nap one afternoon and tried to get her to drink a glass of warm milk. She said she wouldn't unless I did. Long story short, the warm milk didn't work on her, but it sure did work on me. I went into bed and a few hours later, Hannalyn decided that it would be funny to jump on me. I think you can figure out the rest of the story."

"That sweet little girl?" Nessa asked, smiling.

"Yes, that sweet little girl," Fiyero sighed. "Well, enough chatter. I have a town to show off."

The group walked around for a while and was dragged into multiple boutiques by the bubbly blonde.

"This is the last boutique, Glin," Elphaba sighed as they entered their eighth shop.

"Last one. I promise," Galinda squealed, pushing Elphaba over to the dress rack. Giggling, Galinda set her multiple shopping bags down next to her and went through the dress rack, trying to find the perfect dress. A loud squeal and Galinda pulled out a beautiful light pink sundress. "Elphie, try this on!"

Elphaba's eyes widened in horror as she pushed the dress away. "No. Absolutely not! I am not wearing anything pink."

"Fine," Galinda huffed, holding it for herself. She resumed her browsing before finding another dress Elphaba would like. "Try this."

Elphaba scowled at the dress, but didn't protest as Galinda pushed her into the wheelchair accessible changing room and helped her change into the dress. Smiling, Galinda pushed the green girl out of the changing room.

"Well?" Galinda asked, flourishing Elphaba in the dress.

"You look beautiful, Fabala," Nessa smiled.

Elphaba looked down and blushed. "Thank you."

The dress was a beautiful deep blue color with short sleeves and a slightly ruffled skirt, which stopped at her mid-calf. Nessa noticed the fading scars on Elphaba's leg, but said nothing as she fought to keep the smile on her face.

"I just knew this dress would be perfect for you, Elphie!" Galinda gushed, giving the green girl a hug. "Let's buy it!"

"I can't, Glin," Elphaba whispered, gently pushing the blonde away.

"Why not?"

"The last time I checked, you need money to buy dresses, or anything for that matter."

"And what did I tell you before we left. _I'll_ buy the dress, Elphie."

"Glin…"

"No protesting. I'm buying the dress for you and that's final."

"I can't let you do this. I won't be able to pay you back."

"Oh, I'll think of something," Galinda smirked, pushing Elphaba back into the changing room.

Both girls came out a few minutes later and Galinda immediately headed over to the counter to paid for the dresses. Taking the bag from the cashier and thanking her, Galinda strode over to her friends.

"Okay, Elphie. We can go back now," Galinda said, seeing the tired expression on Elphaba's face.

"Thank Oz," Elphaba sighed, turning and wheeling out of the boutique, closely followed by everyone else.

As the group walked back to the waiting carriage, Galinda spotted a candy store and squealed.

"Glin, you said that was the last one," Elphaba complained.

"No, I said it was the last _boutique_," the blonde smirked, dragging Nessa into the candy store.

Fiyero smiled as he pushed Elphaba into the shop. Frowning, the green girl looked up at her boyfriend.

"Have you ever even been in a candy store, Fae?" Fiyero asked, looking like a little boy as he looked at all the candy surrounding him.

"No, and I'm sure the last thing you need is more sugar," Elphaba sighed.

"Well, since this is your first time, I'm going to make it special for you. Pick whatever you want."

"Yero, I really don't need…"

"Elphie, your boyfriend's a prince. Get used to being pampered," Galinda called from a few isles away, trying to decide between two large, pink lollipops that were virtually the same.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Thank you, but…"

"Fifi, don't ask her what candy she wants. Just choose for her," the blonde quipped, finally taking the lollipop in her right hand.

"Good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Fiyero questioned, smirking at Elphaba before leaving her side.

"Yero!" Elphaba called, hurrying after him.

"Yes?"

"Alright, fine. You win."

"I always do," the prince smiled, stepping behind Elphaba and pushing her down the isle. "See anything you like?"

"I've never had any candy before." Stopping, Elphaba looked up and reached for a licorice stick. Fiyero smiled and reached up and handed it to her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Fae."

After a long half hour, the group exited the candy store and went back to the carriages.

"That was fun," Galinda smiled, unwrapping her large, pink lollipop as the carriage sped off.

"I had a great time," Nessa smiled. The brunette had a parcel sitting in her lap, but didn't say anything about it.

"I did, too," Elphaba smiled shyly, looking at Fiyero. "Thanks again, Yero."

Fiyero grinned as he gently pulled Elphaba closer to him and wrapped her in a caring hug. "I'm glad you all enjoyed it."

"Especially Hannalyn," Galinda giggled, causing Elphaba and Nessa to burst out laughing.

"Yes, don't we all just _love_ Hannalyn," Fiyero sighed, blushing.

"Yes, we do," the blonde laughed.

The carriage came to a stop in front of Kiamo Ko. Galinda and Nessa hopped out first, followed by Fiyero and Elphaba.

"Ah, you're back," Amalie smiled, setting her needlepointing down on the table. "What took you so long?"

"We just stopped in town," Fiyero said casually as Chistery ran to greet him.

"Did you have fun?" Raal asked, putting his newspaper down.

Galinda nodded. "Yes, we had lots of fun."

Fiyero looked up and scowled at her, causing the girls to giggle again.

"What's so amusing?" Amalie asked.

"We ran into Hannalyn," Fiyero sighed.

Amalie looked confused for a moment, then quickly understood and started laughing along with the girls.

"Mom," Fiyero muttered.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Amalie laughed, quickly composing herself. "It's just… you ran into Hannalyn?"

"Actually, she spotted 'Fiywero'," Galinda laughed.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "You can imagine what happened?"

Amalie smiled. "I _know_ what happened. She mentioned the bed wetting incident, didn't she?"

"She mentioned it like I talk about it on a daily basis."

"What should we do now?" Galinda asked as Chistery nuzzled his nose against her hand.

"I think I'll lay down for a bit," Elphaba said as she wheeled back to her room.

"Did Elphaba enjoy herself?" Raal asked once Elphaba was out of earshot.

"I think she did," Galinda said, looking down the hallway where Elphaba disappeared.

"She did seem to enjoy the candy store," Nessa admitted quietly.

"I hope she did," Fiyero whispered. "I'll go see if she's alright."

The prince walked down the hallway and knocked on Elphaba's door. "Fae?"

"Come in," came Elphaba's voice from the other side of the door.

Fiyero slowly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. Elphaba looked up and smiled at her boyfriend. "Hi."

"Hi," Fiyero smiled, kneeling down next to the green girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Elphaba nodded. "I'm just a little tired."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did."

Fiyero forced a small smile and helped Elphaba out of her chair and onto the edge of the bed.

"Thanks," Elphaba whispered softly, looking down at her lap.

Fiyero gently placed his hand on top of Elphaba's. Elphaba stiffened, but didn't pull away.

"Fae, are you sure you're alright?" Fiyero whispered, gently squeezing Elphaba's hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Fiyero sighed. He knew Elphaba wouldn't tell him what was really bothering her. "Are you scared about the surgery?"

"… Is it that obvious?"

The prince chuckled and gently pulled Elphaba closer to himself. "I told you before, I can read you like a book, Fae."

Elphaba gave the prince a watery smile. "Yeah. Maybe a little. I mean… what if it doesn't work?"

"It will work, Fae."

"And what if it doesn't."

"Then I'll rip up all of my tight pants."

Elphaba laughed. "Really?"

Fiyero nodded. "That's how positive I am that this will work."

The green girl sighed and leaned her head against her boyfriend's chest.

"Do you trust me?"

Elphaba looked up. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course I trust you, Yero."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. This surgery will be successful. You'll be able to walk. Then we'll get married and live happily ever after. Simple."

Elphaba smiled as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Fiyero chuckled and tenderly kissed Elphaba's forehead.

"I love you, Fae," he whispered, helping Elphaba into bed. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Favorite lines?<strong>

**Now, you will see the name Hannalyn in vinkunwildflowerqueen's story 'The Right Thing To Do'. She asked who wanted to be in her new story and I chose the name 'Hannalyn'. I'm just telling everyone so there won't be any confusion, but it won't appear until later in her story. Everyone should go read it! It's really great!**


	23. To Show How Much I Love You

**Doglover645: That's how confident Fiyero is that the surgery will work. You know he loves those tight, tan pants.**

**woodland59: Crystal clear.**

**LegallyTeapot: I'm used to not being trusted. It's okay. I'm the Wicked Queen of Killing Feels for a reason.**

**Epicmaddie: I love Hannalyn, too! She might make another appearance later on.**

* * *

><p>Nessa smiled as she slowly opened her eyes Monday morning. She pushed herself up and allowed the sunshine to shine across her face. Giggling, she jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on her robe.<p>

"Happy birthday, Nessa," Galinda smiled, looking up at the younger Thropp when she entered the dining room.

"Thank you," Nessa smiled, taking a seat next to her sister.

"Happy birthday, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, looking up at her sister.

"Thank you, Fabala."

Elphaba nodded and looked back at her plate. The younger Thropp frowned, seeing the dark circles under her sister's eyes. She must not have gotten a lot of sleep the previous night.

"So, what would you like to do today, Nessa?" Raal asked as the maids served breakfast.

"We could have a party!" Galinda smiled.

"A party?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes, Fifi! A party!"

"A small party does sounds like fun," Nessa smiled. "Fabala?"

Elphaba looked up at her sister and forced a small smile. "It's _your_ birthday, Nessie. We can do whatever you want."

"Ooh, we'll need cake, ice cream, balloons, presents…" The blonde rambled on and on, Nessa's smile widening with every word she spoke. Giggling, the blonde quickly excused herself and she and Nessa went to plan the party.

Raal and Amalie excused themselves and left to their throne room, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero alone.

"Okay, Fae. Everyone's gone. What's wrong?" Fiyero asked. "And don't tell me nothing's wrong."

"I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Elphaba whispered, refusing to meet her boyfriend's gaze.

"I figured that much. But why didn't you get a lot of sleep last night?"

"I… I had a bad dream, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

In truth, Elphaba didn't want to talk about it, but she knew that if she didn't tell Fiyero, he would keep asking her until she did. "My… my father was yelling at me. He said that my mother's death was my fault. He called me a horrid monster and then… he slapped me."

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero whispered, wrapping his arms around Elphaba and kissing her forehead. "It was just a dream."

Elphaba shook her head. "It wasn't a dream. It… It was a flashback."

Fiyero felt Elphaba violently shake against his body and wrapped his other arm around her. "Your mother died giving birth to Nessa, right?"

Elphaba nodded. "This is Nessa's special day. I can't ruin it. But…"

"I know," Fiyero whispered, kissing her again. "I'll tell you what. We'll go and get dressed, celebrate Nessa's birthday, and later this evening, you and I will go out into the gardens."

Elphaba sniffed and looked up at Fiyero. "I'd like that."

"I knew you would. Now, eat your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Elphaba said.

The green girl's stomach growled and Fiyero smirked. "Girls who don't eat their breakfast don't get to go out into the gardens."

Elphaba scowled. "I'm not a little girl, Yero."

"I never said you were."

Elphaba scowled, but ate her breakfast. The prince smiled as she took her last sip of tea and sighed. "I'm finished."

"Good. Now we can go," Fiyero said, standing up and pushing Elphaba out of the dining hall.

Everyone quickly got dressed and met in the parlor to give Nessa her gifts.

"Wow! Thank you, Galinda!" Nessa smiled as she unwrapped the blonde's gift of rare Gillikin perfume.

"You're welcome, Nessa," the blonde smiled, hugging the brunette.

"My turn!" Fiyero smiled, handing his gift to Nessa.

Nessa smiled as she took the present and tore open the wrapping paper. "Wow! Thanks, Fiyero!" she giggled, pulling out a golden journal with a Vinkun rose in the center.

"You're welcome," the prince smiled.

"Happy birthday, Nessie," Elphaba smiled, handing her sister her present.

"Thanks, Fabala," Nessa smiled, taking the box from her sister and opening it. Gasping, she pulled out a beautiful, silver necklace with a pink heart charm. "Oh, Fabala… it's beautiful! Thank you."

"You're welcome, Nessie," Elphaba blushed as her sister pulled her into a hug.

After all of Nessa's presents were opened, Elphaba went back to her room, complaining of a headache and wanting to lie down. Galinda went with her, worried about her friend.

"Glin, I'm fine. Really," Elphaba said as Galinda helped her into bed.

"Elphie, something's bothering you," Galinda said.

"Nothing's bothering me. Really, Glin, you don't have to worry about me."

Galinda didn't believe the green girl, but sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief. She relaxed and allowed sleep to cover her like a warm blanket.

* * *

><p>"What do you think, Fae?" Fiyero asked as he wheeled Elphaba outside.<p>

"You haven't shown me anything yet," Elphaba retorted, rolling her eyes.

The prince chuckled. "True. Now, close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to. I have a special surprise for you."

"Yero, we're seen the gardens before."

"I didn't show you this. You trust me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Close your eyes."

Elphaba sighed, but conceded and closed her eyes. She felt Fiyero push her across the grass before coming to a stop. "Can I open my eyes now?"

The prince chuckled. "Yes, Fae. You can open your eyes now."

Elphaba slowly opened her eyes and gasped. They were in a different part of the Royal Garden, filled with wild flowers of an assortment of bright colors. A large cherry blossom tree stood tall and proud before her and she stretched her neck to look up at it. "Wow."

"I knew you'd like it," Fiyero pushed Elphaba's chair under the tree so she would be in the shade. "My parents planted this tree when I was born. I remember the first time I saw the cherry blossoms. I was in complete awe. The snow had melted and life was starting to come back to the palace. I hadn't seen anything more beautiful in the world."

"Wow, Yero. That was really deep," Elphaba said after a comfortable silence.

Fiyero turned towards her and smiled. "And then I met you."

"And then you get cheesy," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

The prince chuckled and knelt down beside his girlfriend. Smiling, he gently took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Elphaba scowled at her boyfriend, but Fiyero didn't back down. Sighing, Elphaba relaxed and her face softened. "Honestly, I'm terrified."

"Good," Fiyero smiled, kissing Elphaba's nose.

The green girl frowned and turned towards her boyfriend. "Good?"

"I mean it's good that you finally said it instead of holding it inside without me having to pry it out of you. That's a major accomplishment."

The green girl blushed. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." Fiyero smiled as he pushed himself to his feet. Reaching up, he gently plucked a pink cherry blossom from the tree and placed it in Elphaba's hair. "Galinda's right. Pink _does_ go good with green."

Elphaba chuckled lightly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Thanks."

"What is this I'm hearing? Is Elphaba Melena Thropp actually agreeing that she looks beautiful? How uncharacteristic!" Fiyero gasped, feigning shock.

The green girl blushed and Fiyero chuckled again. "In all serious, Fae, you are beautiful. And I will keep saying that 'til the day I die, and maybe even after that."

"I wonder how you'll managed that," Elphaba laughed.

Fiyero smiled. He loved Elphaba's laugh. It was light, dancing across the wind, but still had a lot of heart and soul. "I don't know, yet. I'll get back to you on that one."

"It's like you have our future planned out," Elphaba said, half-jokingly.

"Not our _whole_ future, but a good part of it."

"You see us having a future?"

Fiyero knelt in front of the green girl. "Of course. And it's a very beautiful future. And it all starts with you walking down the isle in your stunning wedding dress."

Elphaba's smile faltered slightly. "Assuming this surgery works."

"It will work, Fae. I promise you."

"Something might go wrong. Dr. Howe said that there was a very high change of complications."

"Fae, everything will be fine. I promise."

The corners of Elphaba's mouth twitched into a small smile. Her smile widened as Fiyero leaned closer and captured her lips in a kiss. The green girl moaned softly in pleasure as the kiss was deepened. After a few seconds, they gently pulled away from each other, both breathless.

"I love you, Yero," Elphaba whispered as Fiyero gently pulled her against him.

"I love you, too, Fae," Fiyero smiled, realizing that it was the first time Elphaba said 'I love you' before he did.

Elphaba melted completely into her boyfriend's embrace. She found her eyelids growing heavier and sighed peacefully.

The prince felt his girlfriend's body slowly begin to slump against his and chuckled softly. "I would ask you if you want to go back inside, but…"

"No, let's go back inside."

Smiling, Fiyero stood up and stepped behind Elphaba's chair and pushed her back inside. Galinda and Nessa were sitting in the parlor, both engaged in a needlepointing project. Chistery laid at Nessa's feet, taking a nap.

"Oh, you two are back," Galinda smiled, looking up.

"Surprise, surprise," Fiyero sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably get to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Nessa smiled, standing up and stretching.

"Good idea," Galinda yawned as she rose to her feet.

"Goodnight, Fae," Fiyero grinned as he gave Elphaba a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight, Yero," Elphaba said, wheeling back to her room.

Once Elphaba was dressed in her nightgown, she sat on the edge of the bed as Galinda knelt behind her, brushing her hair.

"Okay, so, I want all the details about your date with Fifi," Galinda smiled.

"It wasn't a date, Glin. He just took me out into the gardens and showed me a cherry blossom tree his parents planted when he was born."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Glin!"

"Did he?"

"… Yes, he did."

"Was there a lot of tongue?"

"GALINDA!" Frowning, Elphaba snatched the brush away from the blonde and wacked her arm with it. Galinda fell backwards onto the bed in a fit of giggles, her arms wound tight around her petite waist.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," the blonde said, taking deep breaths as she tried to recollect herself. "But… was there?"

"No, and even if there was, it's none of your business," Elphaba huffed, fighting a smile.

"Because Fifi's too much of a gentleman for _that_," Galinda giggled, taking the brush and placing it back on her dresser. Pausing, she turned back to her friend. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

Elphaba shook her head. "It's just the same old process. We go in, fill out paperwork, and the rest is just waiting."

Galinda walked back to her friend and placed a gentle hand on top of hers. She smiled when Elphaba didn't pull away. "I know you're nervous, Elphie. You don't have to pretend not to be. I get it, Fiyero gets it, Nessa gets it, we all understand."

"Thanks," Elphaba whispered, looking up at her friend.

The blonde's grin widened and she gently pulled the green girl into a hug. They stayed like that until a soft knock on the door grabbed their attention.

"I'll get it!" Galinda sang as she skipped to the door and opened it. "Oh, hi, Nessa."

"Hi," the brunette said shyly. "May I come in?"

"Of course. I'll give you two sisters some time alone." Giving the green girl a quick wave, Galinda flounced out the door.

Elphaba looked up at her sister and smiled. "Hi."

"Hi," Nessa smiled, coming into the room. She was holding something behind her back, hidden from Elphaba's view. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Elphaba said as Nessa sat down next to her. "How was your birthday?"

"It was great! I'm really glad we came to the Vinkus. It's beautiful here."

Elphaba nodded and looked down at her lap.

"I have something for you," Nessa said shyly, revealing the wrapped box she was hiding behind her back and giving it to Elphaba.

"Nessie, you didn't have to get me anything," Elphaba gasped, looking at the box. "Especially on _your_ birthday."

"I know I will probably never be able to make up for all of your birthdays and all of the Lurlinemases I've missed, but I thought you might like this."

Smiling, the green girl tugged at the ribbon and carefully tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a beautifully decorated light purple box with rainbow colored swirled covering the top and sides. Smiling, Elphaba took off the lid and gasped, seeing a beautiful assortment of fruity hard candies and peppermints. "Nessie…"

"I bought it when Fiyero took us to the candy store. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" the green girl smiled, hugging her sister.

"You're welcome, Fabala."

The two sisters sat in a comfortable silence until Nessa spoke up softly. "Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"… Nanny."

Elphaba looked down and lightly ran her fingers over the box. "Yes. Even though she could be very annoying and overbearing at times, I still loved her."

Nessa saw her sister's eyes quickly fill with tears and she immediately regretted bring Nanny up. "I'm sorry," she whispered, gently placing her hand on Elphaba's knee.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"And it's not your fault, either, Fabala."

The green girl sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"We should probably get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." The brunette gave her sister a gentle hug before sliding off the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Nessie," Elphaba whispered, staring at the bowl of her lap.

Nessa nodded and quietly slipped out of the room. She turned and starred at the closed door for a while before taking a deep breath and walking back to her room.


	24. The Surgery

**woodland59: YAY! I'm so glad you've forgiven Galinda!**

**Doglover645: Yup! Here we are!**

**Epicmaddie: I've been pronouncing 'Fae' with a long 'a' and silent 'e'. That's the way it looks, so I think that's how it's pronounced.**

* * *

><p>Elphaba slowly opened her eyes the following morning and sighed. Today was the big day. A soft grunt escaped her lips as she pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard.<p>

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," Elphaba said, trying not to sound tired.

"Good morning, Elphie," Galinda greeted as she opened the door and walked inside. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," the green girl muttered, averting her gaze to her lap.

The blonde sat down next to Elphaba on the bed and gently took her hands in her own. "Are you sure you want to do this? It's not to late to back out."

"I'm sure," Elphaba nodded, looking up at the blonde and forcing a small smile.

Galinda knew her friend was lying, but dropped the subject as she helped her into her chair. Elphaba quickly wheeled herself over to her dresser and pulled out a dress and underclothes.

"Do you need any help?" Galinda asked as Elphaba started to wheel out the door.

"N-No. I'm fine," Elphaba muttered, wheeling into the bathroom. She came out an hour later, dressed in a simple, navy blue short-sleeved dress with a simple lace pattern on the collar and cuffs of the sleeves. Her hair was still slightly wet and Galinda immediately went to work brushing it out.

"You look beautiful, Elphie," Galinda smiled, braiding Elphaba's hair.

The green girl didn't reply. Instead, she maintained her gaze on the floor.

Sighing, the blonde finished her task and Elphaba immediately wheeled out of the room into the parlor. She wasn't allowed to eat anything since her surgery was in a few hours. She couldn't eat dinner the night before either, and she felt hungrier than ever.

Everyone, minus Elphaba, gathered in the dining room for breakfast forty-five minutes later.

"Where's Fae?" Fiyero asked as he ate a forkful of eggs.

"She's in the parlor. She can't eat," Galinda said.

"Oh." Fiyero placed his fork down next to his plate and stood up. "I'll go and keep her company."

"Fiyero, you should really eat something first," Amalie said, taking a sip of her tea.

"I did," Fiyero said, gesturing to his half-eaten plate. "Excuse me." The prince pushed in his chair before walking into the parlor. "Hi."

Elphaba, who had been scratching Chistery behind his ears, looked up, in surprise, at her boyfriend. "Yero? Aren't you supposed to be having breakfast?"

"I finished eating," Fiyero said, sitting down in the chair next to Elphaba. "Plus, I wanted to spend time with you."

Elphaba chuckled softly. Fiyero smiled and rubbed Chistery behind his ears. The couple sat in a comfortable silence until everyone was finished with breakfast and ready to go.

"See ya soon, boy," Fiyero smiled, kneeling down and affectionately rubbing Chistery's ears.

Chistery barked and nuzzled his nose against Fiyero's hand.

"Alright, everyone, time to go," Amalie smiled, placing a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

Fiyero grabbed Elphaba's overnight bag and headed out the door. Nessa stepped forward and gently placed her hand on top of her sister's. Elphaba looked up and gave her sister a small smile.

Amalie, Raal, Nessa, Fiyero, Galinda and Elphaba all loaded into the Royal Carriage and the carriage sped down the road to the hospital.

The trip was relatively silent. Galinda had made a few attempts at starting conversation with her friends, but gave up after a while. Nessa alternated between looking out the window and sending her sister worried glances. Fiyero held Elphaba's hand the entire ride. Elphaba would occasionally look up at Fiyero and smile before reverting her gaze back to her lap. Amalie and Raal's eyes never left the green girl. They could see the fear she was trying to conceal. Her eyes twinkled with a daunting fear that something drastic would go wrong and things would be even worse than before.

"We're here," Amalie said gently as the carriage came to a stop.

The four young adults looked up. Elphaba took a deep breath as Fiyero helped her into her wheelchair.

"Are you ready, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded and Fiyero began to push her up the hospital ramp.

"Ah, Your Majesties. Prince Fiyero," the receptionist smiled as she stood up and curtsied.

"Hello. We're here to check in Elphaba Thropp," Raal said, giving Elphaba a quick glance.

The receptionist's eyes scanned the clipboard in her hand and nodded. Reaching behind her desk, she pulled out a small packet of paperwork. "If you please…"

"Of course," Amalie said, taking the packet and walking over to one of the sofas. Raal followed his wife and sat down next to her. Elphaba wheeled over to a vacant spot between an armchair and the sofa and played with the hem of her dress.

Fiyero sat down in the armchair next to her and gently took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. He was surprised when he felt Elphaba gently squeeze back. He knew she was nervous. "Fae," he whispered softly so only she would hear him.

Elphaba reluctantly looked up at her boyfriend and blinked. "Yes?"

Fiyero smiled softly and captured Elphaba's lips in a gentle kiss. Elphaba made a muffled noise of surprise, but quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, Fiyero gently cupped Elphaba's cheek in his hand.

"I love you, Fae," Fiyero whispered softly, delicately stroking the green girl's cheek.

"I love you, too, Yero my hero," Elphaba whispered.

Fiyero gently wiped the single tear that slid down Elphaba's cheek and kissed her again.

"Elphaba Thropp?" the nurse called, stepping into the waiting room. "We're ready for you, now."

The green girl sighed and nodded. Fiyero stood up and made to push Elphaba through the doors, but Raal pulled him back.

"Dad," Fiyero whispered.

"I'll take her," Amalie said as she stood up and wheeled the green girl through the double doors.

"It might be better for her if there weren't a lot of people in there," Raal whispered, seeing Fiyero's very disappointed expression.

"But…" Fiyero was about to protest.

"Fiyero, he's right," Nessa said softly. "It's better for Fabala if we just wait out here."

Fiyero was about to protest, but stopped himself and sat back down. Amalie came out a few minutes later and sat down next to her husband. "Elphaba will be fine. She's in very capable hands now."

"How can you be so sure?" Fiyero asked, looking up at his mother.

Amalie smiled softly. "A mother knows."

As the minutes turned into hours, Fiyero became more and more antsy. If he wasn't pacing around the waiting room, he was sitting down on the sofa, his leg bouncing and occasionally bumping against his father's. Currently, he was pacing, and it was driving everyone crazy.

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar, if you don't sit down…" Galinda muttered, grabbing another coloring sheet to keep herself occupied.

"It's been hours! Why aren't they coming out?" Fiyero grumbled.

"Probably because they're not finished yet," Nessa said calmly.

"What if something goes wrong? What if it doesn't work? What if – OW!" Fiyero stopped mid-rant and turned towards Galinda, who had thrown a crayon at his forehead. "What was that for?"

"Because you're making me nervous!" Galinda frowned, glaring at the prince. "Honestly, Fifi. Just sit down."

Fiyero grumbled something under his breath about 'blondes', but obeyed and sat down.

"Everything will be fine, Fiyero," Raal said, placing a comforting hand on his son's knee.

"I hope you're right," Fiyero sighed.

The double doors opened and Dr. Howe rushed into the waiting room.

"How's Fae?" Fiyero asked, jumping to his feet.

Dr. Howe quickly removed his surgical mask and sighed. "Miss Elphaba has lost a significant amount of blood."

"What does that mean?" Galinda asked, abandoning her coloring page.

"She will need an immediate blood transfusion."

"Why can't you do that now?" Nessa asked softly.

"Miss Elphaba has type O+, so she can only accept blood from someone who is O+ or O-, and we are very low on both blood types at the moment."

"I'm her sister," Nessa said, standing up. "Maybe I can help."

"Do you know which blood type you are?" Dr. Howe asked, stepping closer to Nessa.

"Oh…" The younger Thropp thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"We'll run a quick blood test," Dr. Howe said, quickly ushering Nessa back inside the double doors.

Fiyero stood frozen in place. Amalie noticed her son's face losing color and went over to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Fiyero. Elphaba will be fine."

"She needs to have a blood transfusion!" Fiyero shouted, pulling away from his mother.

"And Nessa is going to help," Amalie whispered.

"What if she can't? Just because they're sisters doesn't mean she'll be able to help her. You heard what the doctor said!"

"Fiyero, calm down," Raal said, stepping up next to his wife. "Your mother is right. Elphaba will be fine. We must have faith in the doctors."

"But, Dad…"

"Fiyero Liir Tigulaar, if you don't sit down this instant…" Raal growled.

Hearing the seriousness in his father's voice, the prince sat down and buried his head in his hands.

"She'll be alright, Fifi," Galinda whispered, placing a gentle hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"I hope so, Glin," Fiyero whispered. "I really, really hope so."

Three hours later, Nessa came out, a bandage wrapped around her arm.

"Well?" Galinda asked as she sat down.

"I'm O-," Nessa said, a slight smile on her lips.

"You mean…" Fiyero whispered.

Nessa nodded. "I was able to help."

"Will she be alright?"

"I don't know, Fiyero. The doctor said it would be touch-and-go. They're trying everything they can. The only thing we can do now is wait."

And that's exactly what they did. For the next two hours, they waited. Fiyero alternated between pacing and sitting in a chair, nervously tapping his foot.

Finally, Dr. Howe came back out. "Your Majesties…"

"How's Fae? Is she alright? Did the surgery work? Can we see her?" Fiyero asked, questions spilling out of his mouth as he jumped out of his seat.

"Fiyero, let the doctor speak," Raal gently admonished.

"Sorry," Fiyero whispered.

"The blood transfusion was successful," Dr. Howe said, giving a slight head nod.

"How's Elphie?" Galinda asked desperately.

"Well… there seems to be…"

"What?" Nessa whispered.

"Miss Elphaba is unresponsive."

"What does that mean?" Fiyero asked.

Dr. Howe slowly turned towards the prince. "It means she's not waking up from the anesthesia."


	25. Wake Me Up

**Epicmaddie: *Dodges flying monkeys***

**woodland59: Who said coma? I didn't say anything about a coma.**

**Elphieispopular: I've done meaner cliffies. I didn't make any promises, did I?**

**LegallyTeapot: Aww! Thank you. So glad you're still enjoying this story.**

**FaerieTales4ever: It's okay. So glad you reviewed!**

**Doglover645: Okay, I love how you're the only reviewer that didn't freak out because you know me so well. LOL!**

* * *

><p>"SHE WON'T WAKE UP!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WON'T WAKE UP?!" Fiyero shouted, jumping out of his seat.<p>

"Fiyero, calm down," Amalie whispered, rising to her feet along with her husband.

"We're trying everything we can, but she doesn't seem to be responding to anything," Dr. Howe explained gently.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Nessa asked softly.

Dr. Howe frowned and took off his glasses. "Usually, if someone doesn't wake up, they are pronounced… dead."

"She's not dead," Fiyero whispered.

"Fiyero…" Raal whispered.

"No, she has to wake up! She has to!"

"Maybe the anesthesia hasn't fully worn off yet," Nessa suggested hopefully.

"Even if that were the case, Miss Elphaba would be slowly beginning to respond, if not fully waking up. Usually, the amount of time it takes to become responsive varies from person to person. Judging by the amount of anesthesia we gave her, Miss Elphaba should have woken up a while ago," Dr. Howe said.

"There's nothing we can do?" Galinda whispered.

"At the moment, no. We will keep watching her and report any changes." With a heavy sigh, Dr. Howe marched back through the double doors and vanished from sight.

"Don't worry, Fiyero. Elphie's a fighter. She'll be fine," Galinda whispered.

"I… I know," the prince whispered, taking a deep breath and trying to calm himself down.

Everyone waited in silence. Fiyero remained confined to his seat, suddenly losing the energy to pace. Nessa sat rigid in her chair, nervously twiddling her thumbs in her lap. Galinda had put aside her coloring project and sat in silence, something she was not accustomed to doing. Amalie and Raal's eyes never left the young adults. They all sat in silence for the next hour.

They were all were pulled from their thoughts were Dr. Howe came through the doors again.

Fiyero bit his tongue, waiting for the doctor to give the news about Elphaba. Was she alright? Was she alive? Could they see her?

"Miss Elphaba… is fine," Dr. Howe said, smiling softly. "She's beginning to wake up."

A look of pure relief crossed everyone's faces. Fiyero felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his chest and he could breathe again.

"She just took longer than expected to wake up from the anesthesia. But she's fine," Dr. Howe said.

"Can we see her?" Nessa asked, hope filling her eyes.

"Of course. She's in Recovery Room Six."

Fiyero jumped up and ran through the double doors. Galinda and Nessa quickly followed him. The prince came to a halt in front of the door and quickly composed himself. Sighing, he reached for the knob, but stopped.

"Fiyero, go in," Nessa gently urged.

"You should go in first. You're her sister," the prince said, stepping aside.

Nessa looked from the door to Fiyero and smiled softly. "Thanks, but you're her boyfriend. She'll want to see you first."

"You're her sister."

"We've had a… rocky relationship in the past and I don't think I worked my way up to being the first person she sees when waking up from a surgery yet."

Fiyero deflated a little. "Nevertheless, you're still related to her."

"You're her boyfriend."

"You're her sister."

"I'm her best friend and roommate, so I'll go first," Galinda said, walking up to the door and slowly turning the knob. Slowly pushing the door open, she peaked her head inside and motioned for Nessa and Fiyero to follow her.

Elphaba was peacefully asleep on the bed, a machine beeping steadily behind her and an IV sticking out of the back of her hand. Fiyero slowly approached his girlfriend and took her hand. He smiled when he felt Elphaba's fingers slowly wiggle in his hand. A soft moan escaped from Elphaba's lips and her eyes slowly fluttered open and gazed up at Fiyero.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered softly, stroking the back of her IV-less hand.

"Hi," the green girl whispered back, her lips curling into a smile.

"How are you feeling, Elphie?" the blonde asked, slowly approaching the green girl.

"Tired," Elphaba whispered, her eyes half-closed.

The prince chuckled lightly and made to move. "We'll let you get some sleep, then."

"No… stay… please," Elphaba whispered, lightly tugging on her boyfriend's hand.

"Alright," Fiyero smiled, pulling up a chair and sitting down.

Elphaba smiled as her breathing evened out. "Yero," she whispered softly before she fell asleep.

"I'm really proud of you, Fae," the prince whispered, tenderly kissing the green girl's forehead.

* * *

><p>"Hi, Elphie," Galinda smiled, slipping into the room with one of the nurses close behind her and closing the door.<p>

Elphaba looked up from her book and smiled. "Hi, Glin."

"Are you ready?"

Elphaba took a deep breath and sighed. She had been recovering for a week and it was finally time to start walking. Her legs were wrapped in firm, get soft cotton full leg casts to help aid in the healing process. She looked down at her lap and bookmarked her page, not giving the blonde and answer.

Galinda looked at her friend and slowly relaxed, sensing her fear. "It's okay, Elphie. I know you're scared, but we have to try."

"We?" Elphaba asked, looking up and raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Galinda smiled softly and gently took the green girl's hand. "Yes, we. You, me, Fiyero and Nessa. We're going through this with you, Elphie, and we'll stay right by your side."

A knock and Nessa peaked her head into the room. "Hi, Fabala. Are you ready? Fiyero's waiting in the rehabilitation room."

Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded confidently. "Yes. I'm ready."

The brunette smiled as she stepped into the room and the three women helped Elphaba into her chair.

"Are you ready, Miss Elphaba?" the nurse asked, stepping behind Elphaba's chair.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes."

"Let's go," Galinda smiled, gently patting Elphaba on the shoulder and walking beside her.

The four women made their way to the rehabilitation room, where Fiyero was waiting with Dr. Howe.

"Hello, Miss Elphaba. Are you ready to work today?" Dr. Howe asked, smiling.

"I guess so," the green girl whispered.

The doctor laughed. "I know it may seem intimidating, but once you get used to it, everything will be fine. Plus, you have the best friends in all of Oz here with you."

Galinda tossed her hair over her shoulder and Elphaba couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I'm ready," she said, looking up Dr. Howe and smiling.

"Very good."

The nurse pushed Elphaba up to the parallel bars and helped, along with Nessa, Elphaba to her feet. The green girl winced, but quickly tried to play it off as her hands gripped onto the bars for dear life.

"Pain is okay. It's how you face it that matters," Dr. Howe instructed, standing a few feet to the side. "Now, Miss Elphaba, I want you to try and walk over to Master Fiyero." He gestured to the prince, who waved happily to his girlfriend from the other side of the bars. "Can you try that?"

Elphaba bit her bottom lip and nodded. Exhaling, she slowly tried to slide her left foot in front of her. Pain seized her body and she whimpered silently.

"It's okay, Elphie," Galinda said, standing next to Elphaba on the other side of the bars. "Just walk over to Fiyero."

"I… can't…" Elphaba whispered as tears streamed down her face.

"Yes you can, Fabala," Nessa said, standing on Elphaba's other side.

"We believe in you, Fae," Fiyero smiled, wanting to add to the positive encouragement.

"Try again," Dr. Howe instructed, nodding at the green girl.

Elphaba took a deep breath and tried to slid her foot in front of her. Shaking, her foot slowly started to move forward. Galinda, Nessa and Fiyero beamed. Elphaba was actually starting to do walk.

However, their happy moment was short lived when the green girl slipped and face-planted onto the floor.

"Fae!" Fiyero asked, rushing to Elphaba as Nessa and Galinda knelt down next to her. "Are you alright?" The prince gently pulled Elphaba into his arms and kissed her forehead. Elphaba winced at the pain, but didn't protest the kiss.

"I'm alright," Elphaba sighed, trying to push herself up. "I… I want to try again."

"Are you sure, Fabala?" Nessa asked, helping her sister to her feet.

"I am." Elphaba grabbed a hold of the bars and took a deep breath. As she exhaled, she slowly pushed her right foot in front of her left.

"You can do it, Fae," the prince whispered, sending his girlfriend all of his positive energy.

Elphaba's face contorted in pain as she tried to move her legs. "It's… not… working…"

"The replacement muscles are still fusing with your real muscles, so pain is to be expected," Dr. Howe said. "But it's not permanent. Keep trying."

Tears streamed down the green girl's cheek as she shook her head. "It's… not… working…" she repeated in desperation.

Galinda and Nessa noticed Elphaba starting to hyperventilate and tried their best to calm her down.

"It will work, Elphie. Just keep trying. You can do it," Galinda said, gently encouraging Elphaba forward.

"Galinda's right, Fabala. You can do it," Nessa smiled.

Elphaba tried to slid her right foot forward, but slipped again and fell. This happened a few more time before Dr. Howe told her to stop.

"We don't want you to tire yourself out," Dr. Howe said as Elphaba was helped back into her chair. "Don't lose hope, Miss Elphaba. It's only your first day trying. Before you know it, you'll be walking so fast, we'll have trouble keeping up with you."

Elphaba green girl blushed and chuckled softly. "Thank you."

The nurse pushed Elphaba back to her room, closely followed by the three young adults. Once Elphaba was back in bed and making sure she didn't need or want anything else, the nurse left, leaving Elphaba alone in the room with her friends and sister.

"You did really well today, Fae," Fiyero smiled, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I'm proud of you."

Elphaba scoffed. "I couldn't even take one step without falling."

"It's still a major improvement," Galinda quipped. "And you heard what Dr. Howe said. It's not going to be a miracle, but you'll get there."

"And we'll be right by your side the entire time," Nessa added, smiling at her sister.

"Thank you. Thank all of you," Elphaba smiled, looking at her friends. A yawn caught her by surprise and she quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"Don't be. We expected that you would be exhausted," Fiyero said, helping Elphaba lay down.

"Yero?"

"Yes?"

"What if… what if I can't do it? What if none of this works? What if…"

"Hey." Fiyero cut off his girlfriend's rant with a kiss. "I'll make you a promise. I promise that you, Elphaba Melena Thropp soon-to-be-Tigulaar, will walk onto the stage to receive your diploma, down the aisle at our wedding and everywhere else in between and after."

Elphaba looked up at her boyfriend and smiled softly. "Yero…"

"And I never break my promises," Fiyero smiled, kissing her again. "But I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that you won't stop trying. It's not going to be easy, but we're right here for you. Plus, I won't be able to keep my promise if you don't try, and I don't want to have to rip up my tight pants."

The girls laughed. "I promise, Yero," Elphaba said, looking into her boyfriend's eyes.

"That's all I wanted," the prince whispered, locking his girlfriend in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss.


	26. One Step At A Time

**So sorry for being late with the update!**

**FaerieTales4ever: No, Fiyero needs those tight, tan pants. We don't want him to rip them up.**

**Epicmaddie: It's okay. I've dodged worse than just flying monkeys.**

**Elphieispopular: LOL! I loved that line, too. It's so… Galinda!**

**Doglover645: You know me so well.**

* * *

><p>Everyday for the following week, everyone stopped by the hospital early to visit Elphaba. One morning, they found the green girl sitting up in her bed, eating a muffin with strawberry jam. Elphaba heard the door open and turned towards her friend. "Hi."<p>

"Hi, Elphie," Galinda smiled, bouncing over to Elphaba and gently sitting down next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." The green girl finished her muffin and looked up at her friends. "Wait… what's today's date?"

"April 22nd" the prince said casually.

"April 22nd? Weren't you all supposed to go back to Shiz last week?"

"Yes, we were," Galinda said, equally as casually.

"And you're still here?"

"Is that even a question? Of course we're still here, Fabala," Nessa said, placing her hand on top of her sister's. "We said we would stay with you and we intend to keep that promise."

"Nessa, Father will get very angry if he finds out that you were missing classes. We didn't even tell him about the surgery. He thinks we're back at Shiz."

"Father won't mind."

"Yes, he will."

"Well then, he'll just have to mind," Fiyero said, taking Elphaba's hand. "Because we're not leaving you. We're staying for as long as we need to."

Elphaba was about to respond when someone knocked on the door. The nurse from the previous day stepped in and smiled. "Miss Elphaba, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Elphaba nodded as she was helped out of bed and into her chair. "I'm ready."

"Good," the prince smiled, following the women out of the room.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba, you're ready to try again?" Dr. Howe asked, smiling when he saw Elphaba and her friends enter the rehabilitation room.

"I'm ready," Elphaba said, an air of confidence in her voice.

"That's what I like to hear," the doctor smiled. "You've made a lot of progress this past week and I know today's the day you'll finally walk all the way down."

The nurse pushed Elphaba over to the bars and helped her to her feet. Fiyero went to take his place on the other side while Galinda and Nessa stood by Elphaba's sides.

"Use your mind to overcome the pain," Dr. Howe said as a soft cry of pain slipped past Elphaba's lips as she tried to move her legs.

"You can do it, Elphie," Galinda whispered.

Elphaba grunted as she tried to move forward. Tears ran down her cheek as her arms shook, threatening to give out.

"Focus your energy on taking that first step," Dr. Howe said, nodding slightly at Elphaba.

The green girl closed her eyes, trying to force the pain away. Sweat glistened across her forehead and she started to hyperventilate again.

"Fabala, it's alright. We're right here," Nessa said, gently placing her hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

The green girl forced her eyes open again. She looked up at Fiyero, who was still waiting patiently for her, a soft smile on his face.

"You want this, Elphaba. I can tell you want this more than anything. All you have to do it grab it," Dr. Howe encouraged.

Elphaba took a deep breath and focused all of her energy on walking. Her right leg slowly moved out from under her and slid forward. Her left leg soon followed.

"That's it, Fae. Keep going!" Fiyero beamed.

Elphaba grunted softly as she continued to force her body to move forward. Nessa and Galinda walked along side her, smiling. The green girl continued to walk towards her boyfriend at a very slow pace, her eyes never leaving his face. She stumbled, but quickly caught herself and continuing pushing forward.

Fiyero smiled and opened his arms as Elphaba came closer and closer to him. Reaching the end, Elphaba collapsed in the prince's arms and relaxed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Yero," she whispered.

"You did it, Fae," Fiyero whispered, tears of joy spilling from his eyes as he delicately stroked her hair. "I knew you could do it."

Galinda and Nessa quickly joined the group hug.

"We're so proud of you, Elphie," Galinda whispered.

"We knew you could do it, Fabala," Nessa smiled, looking up at her sister.

Tears spilled from Elphaba's eyes and Fiyero gently wiped them away. Smiling, Elphaba looked up at her boyfriend. Fiyero smiled down at her and gently pulled her in for a kiss. When they pulled away, both blushing furiously, Elphaba finally spoke.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her head against Fiyero chest. "For everything."

"You're welcome, Fae," Fiyero whispered, kissing from the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Yero my hero."

* * *

><p>"Well done, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Howe smiled as Elphaba slowly walked in between the bars and collapsed in Fiyero's arms.<p>

The prince chuckled softly and kissed the green girl's forehead. "You're doing great, Fae."

"Thank you, Yero," the green girl whispered, leaning against Fiyero's chest.

"You are making excellent progress, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Howe said, scribbling down something on his clipboard.

"Are you excited to go home tomorrow?" Fiyero asked, pulling away slightly to look at Elphaba.

"I still can't believe you prolonged your vacation," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Anything for you, Fae," the prince chuckled.

"But… I'm… I'm glad you stayed, Yero. I'm glad all of you stayed."

"So am I, Fae. So am I."

Dr. Howe smiled as he watched how gentle the prince was with Elphaba. Turning, he brought over Elphaba's walker. Turning in Fiyero's arms, the green girl smiled as she slowly made her way towards Dr. Howe, Fiyero's arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"You did very well today, Miss Elphaba," Dr. Howe said as they walked down the long hall.

"He's right, Fae. You did really well," Fiyero smiled, leaning down and kissing Elphaba forehead.

"Thank you," the green girl blushed as she continued to slowly make her way down the hall back to her room.

They returned to the room to find Galinda and Nessa sitting on the bed, aimlessly chatting away.

"Elphie, hi!" Galinda smiled, standing up to make room for the green girl. "Nessa and I just went to the café downstairs and it is absolutely Ozmazifying!"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me all about it," Elphaba said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, a slight grimace crossing her face.

Nessa gently took her sister's hand and squeezed it. Turning, Elphaba gave her sister a small smile. The young brunette smiled back and gently leaned her head against Elphaba's shoulder.

"Are you tired, Nessie?" the green girl smiled.

"… No…" Nessa mumbled.

Elphaba chuckled and wrapped her arm around Nessa's shoulders. "I'm still you're older sister, you know."

The younger Thropp muttered something under her breath and fell asleep.

"Galinda must have talked your ear off," the green girl smiled, gently pulling her sister closer.

"Hey!" the blonde pouted.

Elphaba looked back down at her sister and smiled. "She used to do this all the time when we were little."

"Fall asleep on your shoulder?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded. "Sometimes, she would come and find me just to fall asleep on my shoulder."

_"__Faba!"_

_Elphaba looked up and smiled, seeing five year old Nessa run up to her, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth and her light blue blanket dragging on the carpet behind her. "Hi, Nessie."_

_"__I'm tired."_

_Elphaba looked confused for a moment. "Okay…"_

_"__Nanny's sleeping."_

_Elphaba looked over at her caregiver, who had fallen asleep on the sofa. "Yes, she is."_

_Pouting, Nessa tugged on her sister's arm. "I want to go to sleep, and I can't without a story."_

_"__What is Father…?"_

_"__Papa's busy. Pwease, Faba?"_

_Elphaba smiled softly. Since her sister was a toddler, she couldn't pronounce her sister's nickname correctly, and instead of 'Fabala', it came out as 'Faba'. Not that Elphaba minded. It was their own special thing, a secret term of endearment the children kept hidden from the adults._

_"__Sure, Nessie. I'll read to you," she smiled._

_Squealing, Nessa ran off, Elphaba following close behind her. The green girl stopped when she saw Nessa running up the stairs to her bedroom. When Nessa didn't hear her sister behind her, she turned around and saw Elphaba sitting at the bottom of the staircase, a sad look on her face. She quickly hurried back down and stopped in front of her sister. Elphaba looked up and quickly masked her face of her hurt and longing with a smile._

_"__Let's go in your room!" Nessa smiled, giggling as she skipped past her sister and disappeared around the corner._

_Smiling softly, Elphaba quickly wheeled behind her sister. Once the two sister were in the room, Elphaba closed the door behind her and wheeled over to her bed. She went over to her bookcase and grabbed a picture book. Giggling, Nessa smiled as she climbed onto sister's lap. Elphaba stiffened, but quickly relaxed when she saw Nessa's innocent face looking up at her. Sighing, Nessa settled in her sister's lap as Elphaba opened the book._

_"__Once upon a time…"_

_Elphaba didn't even finish the story before Nessa fell asleep, leaning on her sister's shoulder, her thumb planted firmly in her mouth. Chuckling softly, Elphaba closed the book reached over to put it on her desk._

_"__You've seemed to have escaped my watchful eye one again, little frog," a soft voice said._

_Elphaba turned around and saw Nanny standing in the doorway, a small smile painted on her lips. "You fell asleep again."_

_"__I suppose I know must wait until both of you are in bed," the old woman smiled, walking into the room._

_Nessa stirred in her sleep and snuggled closer to Elphaba. Smiling, Elphaba pulled her sister closer to her and kissed her forehead._

_Nanny smiled as she watched the green girl holding her younger sister. Even though they were only one year apart, Elphaba was the perfect big sister. She was very smart and knew exactly what to do to make her sister happy. Nessa idolized her sister. In her eyes, Elphaba could do no wrong. Nanny knew this wouldn't last forever, so she decided to give the sister's some time alone._

_"__I'll leave you two. I'll come back later," the old woman said._

_"__Okay, Nanny," Elphaba smiled as Nanny kissed her forehead and left._

_"__Faba…" Nessa muttered in her sleep._

_Elphaba turned her head and lightly kissed Nessa's forehead. "I love you, Nessie. So much."_

"Sounds like you two had a really good relationship," Galinda smiled

"We did," Elphaba admitted, looking at her slumbering sister. "And I guess... Nessa wants to get it back."

"And you want it back, too, right?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba nodded. "I wanted it for a long time after she stopped talking to me. I thought I had done something wrong, and tried to make it right with her. After a while of trying, I sort of gave up. I didn't know what else to do."

"Well, now you have Nessa back," the blonde smiled, taking her best friend's hand. "And you have us."

The green girl blushed as she looked up at her friends. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Elphie."

"And you'll always have us, Fae," the prince smiled, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>VOTING FOR THE GREG AWARDS IS HAPPENING NOW! I am so honored and humbled that I have been nominated for every single author category and some of my stories have been nominated as well. Thank you all so much! It means the world to me that people actually like what I write. So, go and vote! The polls close on December 21, 2014.<strong>


	27. Going Back

**YAY! Elphaba's walking! I'm so glad you all are happy!**

**Epicmaddie: If you go to NellytheActress' profile, she's hosting the Greg Awards (it's one of her stories).**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Elphie, aren't you excited?" Galinda asked as sat down on the bed next to the green girl and took her hand.<p>

"I'm excited to leave this place. I've had enough hospitals to last me the rest of my life," the green girl said, looking around the hospital room.

"We can stay with you if you want us to, Fabala," Nessa said, sitting down next to her sister.

"Nessie, you've already missed enough classes. I can't keep you here any longer."

"I think it would be best to go back to Shiz. The less people that are hovering around Fae, the better," Fiyero said, wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't know what _you're_ talking about. You're going back to Shiz," Elphaba said, looking up at her boyfriend.

Fiyero nodded, but his smile slowly faltered as his girlfriend's words sunk in. "What?"

"You're going back to Shiz with Galinda and Nessa."

"But… but Fae…"

"No buts, Fiyero. I'll be fine. You need to go back to Shiz. You've prolonged your vacation long enough."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" Galinda asked, concern laced within her voice.

Elphaba nodded. "Your parents think you're back at Shiz and…"

"Elphie, we're adults now."

"I know, but still…"

"We just want to be here for you," Nessa said, frowning slightly at her sister.

Elphaba offered her sister a soft smile. "I know, Nessie. But Father will…"

"He'll understand. I'll write to him. I'll tell him everything and…"

Elphaba's eyes widdened. "Nessie, no!" she pleaded.

The younger Thropp looked confused. "Why not?"

"Don't tell Father! You can't!"

"Why not?"

"I… just don't! Please! He'll be furious if he found out that you were missing classes and he'll… he'll…"

Nessa frowned at her sister. What was she so worried about? Their father would be pleased to see Elphaba walking. It would be one less thing he would have to worry about. "He'll what, Fabala?"

Elphaba fell silent. "N-Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Fabala, what are you afraid Father would do?"

"Nothing, Nessa," Elphaba said, probably a little too quickly. "Forget it said anything."

"No. What will Father do?"

Elphaba felt everyone's eyes on her and averted her gaze to her lap.

"Fabala."

"Elphie."

"Fae."

"Nothing! Just nothing, alright!" the green shouted.

"No, it's something. What will your father do, Fae?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba noticed that, for the first time, Fiyero sounded stern. "Beat me," she whispered softly.

"What?" Nessa asked, not hearing her sister.

"Beat me," Elphaba whispered a little bit louder.

"Elphie, you're gonna have to speak up. We can't-"

"He'll beat me! He'll get mad at me and think that I talked Nessa into letting us stay longer, or that I put a a spell on her!"

Everyone stood competly still. The green girl's breath came out shallow and sounded forced.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered, sitting down next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist.

As soon as she felt Fiyero's arm wrap around her, Elphaba collasped into his arms and sobbed. The prince quickly pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. He continued to hold her and whisper soft nothings into her ear as she sobbed against his shoulder. Slowly, but surely, Elphaba's sobs died down and Fiyero felt her relax. Gently pulling away, he looked at her and realized she had cried herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry," Nessa whispered, looking down at the floor. "I didn't mean to… I didn't think…"

"It's alright, Nessa," Galinda said softly, placing her hand on the younger Thropp's shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Fiyero asked gently, looking up at the girls.

Nessa shook her head. "No… I mean… I don't know. Sometimes I would hear screaming coming from Fabala's room, but I never thought…" Tears slowly slid down the brunette's cheek and she quickly wiped them away. "I never… I never cared."

"Nessa, it's alright now. It's in the past. You can't keep thinking dwelling on it," the blonde said gently, wrapping her arm around Nessa.

"Fae doesn't hate you for it… anymore. She's forgiven you. Now you have to forgive yourself," Fiyero said, gently rocking Elphaba in his arms.

"Wow, Fiyero," Nessa said, slowly turning towards the prince. "That was… deep."

"I have my moments," the prince smirked.

The green girl stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. "Y-Yero?"

The prince looked down and smiled. "Hi, Fae."

"W-What happened?"

"You just feel asleep. That's all." The prince decided that that verison of the truth was the best, knowing better than to tell Elphaba what actually happened. If she didn't remember, she didn't remember. And he _certainly_ did not want to be the one to remind her.

The green girl nodded and pushed herself up as the nurse knocked and entered into the room. "Are you ready to leave, Miss Elphaba?"

Elphaba nodded and allowed Fiyero to help her to her feet.

"This is the last time," the nurse promised, noticing Elphaba's frown as she helped her into her wheelchair. "It's hospital procedure."

Elphaba nodded wordlessly as the nurse pushed her out of the room and down the hall. Nessa and Galinda walked beside the green girl, while Fiyero walked directly behind the nurse.

Once they were outside, Elphaba insisted on getting up and walking to the waiting carriage.

"Fae, maybe you should…" Fiyero began.

"Yero, I'll be fine. It's just over there," Elphaba said as she began to push herself up.

Fiyero quickly wrapped his arms around her waist as the nurse unfolded her walker. She gave it to Elphaba, who eagerly, yet slowly, made her way towards the waiting carriage.

"Yero, I'm fine," Elphaba said, noticing that her boyfriend was walking a half-step behind her.

"Fae, I just don't want you to…"

"Yero, I'll be fine," Elphaba insisted, stopping to stare at her boyfriend.

"Elphie, maybe you should take it easy," Galinda suggested. "We can have the carriage brought around closer to the door. We don't want you to…"

The green girl ignored her friends as she continued to walk down the sidewalk. Raal and Amalie were waiting for the young adults by their carriage, beaming smiles on their faces as they watched Elphaba slowly walk towards them.

"Are you ready to go home, Elphaba?" Amalie asked once Elphaba reached the carriage.

The green girl nodded and was helped into the carriage. Once everyone was inside, the carriage sped off down the road back to Kiamo Ko.

Elphaba casually pulled out a book and tried to read, but couldn't as she felt everyone staring at her. "Will you all please stop staring at me!? I will be fine by myself! You don't have to coddle me and treat me like a fragile doll!"

"Fae, maybe we should stay with you until you're well enough to travel back to Shiz and…"

Growling, Elphaba elbowed the prince in the ribs. Fiyero hissed in pain as he jumped and clutched his ribs. "Ow! Fae, what did you do that for?"

"I don't need you hovering and coddling me! You said so yourself that it would be better for me if no one was hovering over me!"

"Yes, but…"

"But what?"

Fiyero heard the slight waver in the green girl's voice and gently wrapped his arm around her waist. Elphaba stiffened, but didn't pull away from the hug.

"We're sorry, Fae. We'll try not to hover," the prince whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Thank you," the green girl said softly, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"As long as you stop elbowing me in my ribs. As I said before, I need these."

The green girl chuckled softly and slowly pushed herself up. "I'm sorry, Yero."

"It's alright," the prince smiled. "We won't hover. We promise."

"Thank you," Elphaba whispered, turning back to her book. "And that starts now," she added when she still felt everyone's eyes on her.

Everyone did as the green girl requested and averted their gazes. Elphaba smiled slightly as she continued to read her book in silence. The carriage came to a stop before they knew it and everyone looked up, seeing the familiar sight of Kiamo Ko in front of them. The green girl closed her book and placed it aside before shifting her weight. Fiyero moved to help her, but stopped, wondering if Elphaba wanted him to help her or not.

"It's okay," Elphaba whispered, smiling up at her boyfriend.

The prince smiled and helped Elphaba out of the carriage. "You know," he said casually. "It would be really romantic if I carried you up the stairs."

Elphaba wrinkled up her nose. "I'll walk."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Fabala?" Nessa asked, stepping down from the carriage.

"I'll be fine," Elphaba nodded and wiggled out of the prince's arms.

The prince gently set her on her feet and unfolded her walker. Once the carriage was unloaded, everyone made their way into the castle. Fiyero walked up the ramp with Elphaba, his arm loosely, yet protectively wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, boy!" the prince smiled as Killjoy ran into the foyer to greet them. "It's good to see you, too."

"Elphie, maybe you should sit down for a bit," Galinda said, closing the door behind the last of the servants bringing in their luggage.

Elphaba sighed, but figured it would be easier to let Galinda win this one. "Okay."

"Okay? That's it? Just… okay?" the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll go lay down now. Just don't get used to winning our arguments."

Galinda rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Smirking, Elphaba slowly made her way down the long hall to her room. "I can go by myself," she said when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. She heard them back away and continued her walk. Once she reached her room, she slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she slowly walked towards her bed and sat down. It felt good to be out of the hospital.

"Hi. Is it alright if I come in?" Galinda asked, sticking her head in the doorway.

Elphaba looked up at her best friend and nodded. "Of course, Glin."

"And I?" Nessa asked, also sticking her head in.

Elphaba laughed. "Sure, Nessie."

"Are you girls gonna have 'Girl Talk' again?" Fiyero asked, wrinkling his nose.

"You can come in, Yero," Elphaba smiled.

"Thank you," the prince smiled, stepping into the room. "Are you feeling alright?"

The green girl nodded. "I'm fine."

"Are you in any pain?" Nessa asked, sitting down on the bed next to her sister.

Elphaba looked down at her legs. "No. It's sore, but not painful unless I'm standing for too long."

The blonde quickly jumped up and grabbed a glass of water and the medicine bottle she had received from Dr. Howe before they left, with orders to have Elphaba take one tablet every two hours, or whenever she was in pain.

Elphaba frowned at the medicine, but relunctantly took it when she felt Fiyero wrap his arm around her waist.

"Happy?" she asked, glaring at the prince.

"Very," Fiyero smiled, kissing her forehead.

It didn't take long before the medicine started to kick and make the green girl drowsy.

"We'll let you get some rest, Fabala," nessa said, squeezing her hand before leaving the room, with Galinda and Fiyero close behind her.

"Yero?" Elphaba whispered, her eyelids half-open.

"Yes?" the prince asked, turning around.

"… Stay?"

The prince smiled as Elphaba, half-consciously, stretched out her hand towards him. He quickly made his way back to her and, sitting on the edge of the bed, took her hand. "I'm right here, Fae."

The green girl smiled sleepily before falling asleep. Chuckling softly, Fiyero placed a gentle kiss on the green girl's cheek. He stroked her hair away from her forehead, smiling as he watched her sleep.

"I love you, Fae, and I'm so proud of you," the prince whispered, stroking the back of Elphaba's hand.

The green girl hummed peacefully and her lips curled into a delicate smile. Sighing contently, Fiyero thought about their future together and what was in store for them.

"And it all starts with you walking down the aisle," he whispered, smiling.


	28. Leaving Behind

**Sorry for the extremely late update, everyone!**

* * *

><p>The following morning, everyone gathered in the foyer to send Galinda, Nessa and Fiyero off back to Shiz.<p>

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Fabala?" Nessa asked, gripping her sister's hand.

"I'll be fine, Nessie," the green girl smiled, giving her sister's hand a gentle squeeze.

The blonde browned slightly. "Are you sure, Elphie? 'Cause we can stay if you…"

"Goodbye, Glin."

"Fine! Be that way!" With an indignant humph, the blonde grabbed her suitcases and marched out the door.

"Three… two… one…" Fiyero counted down.

Galinda burst back through the door and wrapped her arms around the green girl. Elphaba stumbled back, but Amalie and Raal quickly caught her.

"Careful, Glin," Nessa warned.

"I'll miss you so much, Elphie!" the blonde sobbed into the green girl's shoulder.

"I'll miss you, too, Glin," Elphaba smiled, returning the hug. "I'll see you when I return."

"Shiz won't be the same without you, Fae," the prince said, patiently waiting for his turn to hug Elphaba.

"Yeah, the green girl won't be walking –or wheeling, for that matter– down it's hallowed halls."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, Yero. I'll miss you, too."

"I still don't understand why _I_ have to go back to Shiz. I mean, this is _my_ house, after all."

"You've missed enough classes, Yero."

"And?"

"No boyfriend of mine can flunk out of college."

The prince pouted, but gave in and gave his girlfriend a goodbye hug. "I'll miss you, Fae."

"I'll miss you, too, Yero. Have a safe trip back."

"Bye, Fabala," Nessa smiled, gently wrapping her arms around her sister.

"Bye, Nessa," Elphaba smiled, gently pulling her younger sister closer to her.

"Have a safe trip back, children," Raal smiled, waving as Fiyero, Nessa and Galinda grabbed their suitcases and headed out the door. They borded the carriage and it quickly sped off down the road.

Elphaba, Raal and Amalie stood there, waving, until the carriage vanished from sight. Elphaba slowly lowered her hand and sighed, already missing her friends and sister.

"Would you like to go back inside and sit down, Elphaba?" Amalie asked, slightly turning her head towards the green girl.

Elphaba looked up at the queen and smiled. "Yes, please."

Smiling, the royal couple helped the green girl back inside and led her into the parlor.

"Would you like some tea, Elphaba?" Raal asked, helping the green girl sit down on the sofa.

"Yes. Thank you."

Nodding, Raal disappeared to get the tea. Amalie sat down next to Elphaba and, neatly folding her hands in her lap, smiled at the green girl. "Are you feeling alright, Elphaba?"

"Yes, I'm fine," the green girl said, giving the queen a slight smile.

Amalie noticed that the green girl wasn't one for talking and made it her personal mission to get her to open up. "Well, I was just thinking. Over the break, we didn't really get a chance to talk and get to know each other."

The green girl looked up slightly and Amalie smiled. "So, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Elphaba shifted her weight slightly. "Well… I like to read. I sometimes draw, but not a lot. I mostly spend my time in my room, reading."

Raal returned with the tea and placed the cups on the coffee table. "Would you like milk or sugar, Elphaba?"

"Milk's fine, thank you."

Raal poured milk into Elphaba's teacup and handed it to her. Smiling, the elder Thropp took the cup with a steady hand and slowly brought it to her lips.

"So, Elphaba, what are you studying in at Shiz?" Raal asked, pouring his wife's cup of tea and adding milk and two teaspoons of sugar before handing it to her.

"I'm majoring in political science and minoring in History and Literature."

The king and queen smiled, obviously approving. Raal poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in the armchair across from Elphaba. Before she knew it, the green girl found herself in a deep and passionate conversation with the Vinkun royals about politics, literature, art, and Vinkun history.

After their long conversation, which lasted for all of two hours, Raal excused himself, claiming to need to finish up some paper work. Amalie invited the green girl to join her for a short walk through the royal gardens. Elphaba accepted the invitation and the two women walked outside into the sunshine.

"These are the Vinkun orchids. They only bloom in the middle of spring," Amalie explained, stopping in front of a patch of blue-green orchids.

"They're beautiful," Elphaba smiled as Amalie picked an orchid and handed it to her. She inhaled its sweet scent and smiled.

The two women continued their walk through the garden, with Amalie giving a running commentary on the many different types of flowers she had in the garden. Elphaba listened diligently as the queen spoke passionately of her garden.

"And I'm sure Fiyero's shown you this cherry blossom tree," Amalie said, stopping in front of the large cherry blossom tree.

Elphaba nodded. "He said you planted it when he was born."

Amalie smiled. "I still remember that day. Fiyero must not have been more than a few days old. Raal and I came out here and planted the seeds." The queen had a far away look in her eyes and she remembered the day the cherry tree was planted. The toll of church bells in the distance seemed to pull her back to the present.

"Oh, my! It's getting late," Amalie gasped as the clock chimed six times. "Diner should be ready soon. Would you like to go back inside?"

Elphaba nodded and covered her mouth to yawn. Gently, Amalie helped Elphaba walk down the cobblestone path back to the palace.

A few minutes later, one of the servants announced that dinner was ready. Raal sat at the head of the table, with Amalie to his left side and Elphaba sitting directly across from her. The green girl felt a bit awkward sitting with the king and queen without Fiyero or anyone else, but the royal couple was very welcoming.

"Thank you… for allowing me to stay while I recover," Elphaba said shyly as their food was being served.

"You're more than welcome, Elphaba. You needed some time to relax and fully heal," Raal said, beginning to cut his meat.

"Even though you're not an official member of this family yet, Raal and I consider you our daughter-in-law. You are welcome to stay for as long as you need," Amalie said, reaching across the table and gently placing her hand on top of Elphaba's.

"Elphaba, has Fiyero… dropped any hints of marriage?" Raal asked, taking a sip from his goblet.

Frowning, Amalie kicked her husband under the table, causing Raal to choke on his drink. "Raal, they're still in their first year of college. Let them enjoy the experience before forcing marriage down their throat."

"No one is forcing anything down anyone's throat," Raal said through his coughing fit. Regaining his breath, he continued. "Because you know what will happen if he doesn't settle down."

"He has until three weeks after he graduated." Amalie saw the slightly confused look on the green girl's face and smiled slightly. "It's tradition in the Vinkus that if the crowned prince or princess doesn't choose a husband or wife soon after finishing their education, the royal couple must choose a suitable partner for them."

"And I don't think Fiyero trusts us with choosing a wife for him," Raal said, the ends of his lips curling into a small smile.

"No, he doesn't trust _you_ with choosing a wife for him," Amalie smirked. She turned back to Elphaba and softened. "But, thankfully, we don't need to worry about that."

Elphaba blushed at the thought of marrying Fiyero. "He… he has mentioned getting married a few times."

"I've seen the way you two looks at each other. It's no secret that you two are in love. And we couldn't have asked for a better addition to the family," Raal smiled.

"Thank you," Elphaba blushed. "For everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Amalie beamed.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Elphaba sat in the parlor, reading one of the books she brought with her. Footsteps caught her attention and she looked up to see Raal walking up to her, a stack of books in his hand.<p>

"What's this?" Elphaba asked, placing her book aside as Raal laid the books down on the coffee table.

"Books from our library. I thought that you might want to have some extra books to read."

"Wow," Elphaba breathed, going through the books. Some were books about Vinkun history and the past monarchs, and the others were fictional novels. "Thank you."

Amalie came in, with Chistery trotting by her feet. She saw Elphaba look at the books in pure awe and chuckled. "We would love to take you up to the library, Elphaba. That is, when you've recovered and are up to it, of course."

"I would love that," Elphaba smiled as Chistery trotted up to her and gently nuzzled his nose against her leg.

A footman entered the parlor and bowed. "Forgive me, Your Majesties, but Madame Rissa and Little Madame Hannalyn have arrived."

"Send them in," Raal smiled.

A giggle and Hannalyn ran in, her hair flying behind her and jumped on the sofa next to Elphaba. "Elphaba!" Another giggle she threw her arms around the green girl.

"Careful, Hannalyn," Rissa warned, stepping into the parlor, holding a basket and a piece of paper.

"Hi, Hannalyn," the green girl smiled, wrapping her arms around the petite girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Fiywero said that you were sick, so I made you some cookies."

Rissa stepped forward and handed her daughter the basket. Smiling, Hannalyn handed the basket to the green girl.

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, lifting the napkin and revealing two-dozen chocolate chip cookies. "Mmm, these smell wonderful."

"I made them myself," the little girl smiled, proudly sticking her nose up in the air.

Elphaba took a bite of a cookie and smiled, the chocolate chips melting in her mouth. "Well, they taste delicious. Thank you."

"Ooh! And I drew you a picture!" Hannalyn said, taking the piece of paper from her mother and handing it to Elphaba.

Elphaba took the piece of paper handed to her and smiled.

"That's you," Hannalyn said, pointing to a green stick figure. "That's Galinda." She pointed to a pink stick figure. "That's Fiywero." She pointed to a blue stick figure. "That's Nessa." She pointed to an orange stick figure. "And that's me," she smiled, pointing to the little purple stick figure standing in between Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Wow, this is really good. I'll keep this forever. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Giving the green girl one final hug, the little girl bounced off the couch and ran back to her mother.

"Hannalyn just wanted to come over and drop off the cookies and picture," Rissa smiled, taking her daughter's hand.

"Bye-bye!" Hannalyn smiled, waving as her mother led her out the door.

The royal couple waved at the little girl and soon, the sound of a door closing resounded through the castle.

Elphaba placed the basket and picture on the coffee table and covered her mouth to yawn.

Amalie noticed this and smiled. "Tired?"

Elphaba gave the queen a shy smile. "Yeah, although I haven't been doing much. I feel like I've been sitting down more than ever."

Raal chuckled softly and helped Elphaba to her feet. He and Amalie escorted Elphaba back to her room and helped her lay down in her bed. "If you need anything, ring the bell and one of the maids will come," he said, gesturing to the small bell on Elphaba's nightstand before offering his arm to his wife, who gratefully took it.

"I will. Thank you," the green girl whispered, her eyelids growing heavier as she watched Amalie and Raal walk out of the room and close the door behind them.


	29. I'm Coming Up

**OMO, everyone! Thank you all so much for your nominations and votes in this year's Greg Awards. I'm very humbled that people like my writing and to have won tied second place for 'Best Author' and 'Best Romance Author' and to win second place for 'Best Oneshot Author'. Thank you all so much! **

* * *

><p>"Raal, have you seen Elphaba?"<p>

The king looked up from his newspaper at his wife, who had just entered the parlor with a steaming cup of tea. "I thought she was resting in her room."

"That's what I thought, too, but she's not in there."

"Perhaps she just wanted to walk around for a bit," the king said, returning his attention back to his newspaper.

"She should be resting."

"Remember what Fiyero told us about Elphaba being stubborn? Well, I think we're beginning to see it."

"I'm just worried about her."

"Amalie, her surgery was a month ago and she's recovering well. She'll be fine. She's returning to Shiz tomorrow."

"I know."

Raal smiled as he stood up and walked over to his wife. "You've grown very fond of the girl, haven't you?"

The queen smiled and nodded slightly back at her husband. "Yes."

Raal chuckled. "So have I. I want her to join this family as much as you do."

Beaming, Amalie stood on her toes and pulled her husband into a passionate kiss. When the couple pulled away, breathless, Amalie got an idea.

"I think I know where Elphaba might be." Giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek, Amalie grabbed the teacup, turned and headed down the hallway and up the stairs to the library. Slowly, she pushed against the heavy wooden door and stepped inside, the smell of fresh ebony wood filling her nose.

The Royal Vinkun library was very large, three floors to be exact. Every book imaginable was there. The queen paused, wondering where the green girl would be. She decided to check the first floor first, since it would be most logical that Elphaba didn't climb up to the other floors. When she turned up empty after searching every aisle of the first floor, she walked up the stairs to the second floor. A slight cough came from upstairs and the queen looked up with a smirk. Turning, she quietly walked up the stairs and found the green sitting on the sofa in the corner, buried in a book.

"I thought I'd find you up here."

The green girl startled a bit and looked up at the queen. "You… startled me."

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention," Amalie smiled, sitting down next to Elphaba on the couch. "I was just looking for you. I thought you might want some tea."

"Thank you," the green girl smiled as she took the cup from Amalie.

The Queen smiled as she watched as Elphaba took a delicate sip from the cup. "I would ask you how you're feeling, but I think the fact that you walked up three flights of stairs, not to mention the flight it took just to get to the library door, says enough."

The green girl blushed. "Fiyero told me that you had a very large library. I just didn't think it would be this…"

"Big," the queen finished.

Elphaba nodded. "It's huge. I've never seen so many books in one place before."

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Amalie picked up one of the books Elphaba had put aside, probably after finishing it, and started to read it. Elphaba quietly sipped her tea and finished the book she was currently reading. Closing it, she let out a small yawn and sighed.

"Dinner should be ready soon," Amalie said, standing up. "Are you ready to go back down?"

Elphaba nodded and allowed the queen to help her up. Amalie handed the green girl her crutches and supported her as she slid her arms into the cushioned metal cuffs. Together, the two women made their way to the stairs.

"I still wonder how you managed to walk all the way up here by yourself," Amalie said as she slowly helped Elphaba down the steps.

"I didn't. I wanted to, but after realizing that I might not be able to come up here by myself, I asked one of the servants to help me," the green girl admitted shyly.

"Ah," the queen smiled.

It took a while, but Elphaba and Amalie were finally back on the main floor of the castle. They walked around for a bit after Elphaba said that she wanted to stretch her legs for a little bit. Soon, a servant announced that dinner was served and they walked into the dining room.

"So, Elphaba, are you ready to return to Shiz tomorrow," Raal asked, taking the initiative to start a conversation.

Elphaba nodded. "Yes. I'm ready."

"Are you sure, Elphaba? If you still wish to stay here a bit longer, you're more than welcome, too."

"Thank you, but I really want to go back. I can't even imagine how much work I missed."

The King and Queen smiled thoughtfully. "Very well, then. As long as you're ready."

Elphaba smiled. "Thank you."

The next morning, Elphaba stood in the foyer, packed and ready to go. She watched as the servants took her suitcases out to the waiting carriage.

"It's been a pleasure having you, Elphaba," Amalie smiled, walking up behind the green girl, arm-in-arm with her husband.

Elphaba turned around and smiled. "Thank you for allowing me to stay longer."

"I trust you had a restful stay," Raal smiled.

"I did. I've never had a more restful vacation."

The couple smiled and helped Elphaba down the castle steps to the waiting carriage. After helping her inside, Raal helped his wife in and climbed in after her. A flick of the reins and the carriage sped off down the road.

* * *

><p>Fiyero, Nessa and Galinda sat at their usual table in the cafeteria, hardly touching their food. It had been almost two weeks since they left Elphaba in the Vinkus and they missed her dearly.<p>

"Do you think Elphie misses us?" Galinda asked, slowly stirring her soup.

"My parents probably showed her the library. I'd be surprised if she even remembers who we are," Fiyero said, smiling a bit.

"It's been different without her," Nessa said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"She'll come back when she feels better," Galinda reassured them.

After finishing their lunch, the trio decided to take a quick stroll around the campus. Galinda smiled as she looked at the beautiful flowers adorning the campus. Nessa walked beside her, slightly closing her eyes as the wind whipped across her face and through her hair.

"Beautiful weather we're having," Fiyero commented casually.

"Yeah," Nessa smiled.

"Elphie would love this," Galinda smiled sadly, picking a random flower and twirling it around her finger. "Casually strolling across campus without a care in the world."

"I wonder how she's doing," Nessa mused quietly.

"My parents are probably spoiling her," the prince smiled.

"And I can see Fabala trying to resist," Nessa laughed.

"And they would insist even harder until she caved in," Galinda grinned.

"And she would end up enjoying herself," Fiyero added and the girls laughed.

Their stroll was interrupted by the sound of horses and wheels against the pavement. Fiyero looked up and frowned slightly, recognizing the carriage as his family's.

"Fifi, isn't that your family's carriage?" Galinda asked, looking up at the prince.

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, but what are they doing here? Wait… could it mean…" Instead of finishing his sentence, Fiyero broke into a run towards the carriage.

"Fifi!" Galinda called, hurrying after him, closely followed by Nessa.

Fiyero stopped at the gate, but didn't go through, suddenly finding his feet stuck in place. He saw his father get out first, followed by his mother. He found himself holding his breath as an emerald hand reached through the door. Smiling, Raal took the hand and, along with Amalie, helped the green girl out of the carriage.

"Fae," Fiyero whispered softly.

Elphaba looked around, obviously taking the campus in, when her gaze locked with Fiyero's. Not waiting for the king and queen, she slowly began to make her way towards Fiyero.

Galinda and Nessa finally caught up with the prince and paused to catch their breath. Looking up, they saw Elphaba slowly making her way towards them and smiled.

Amalie and Raal turned around and smiled, seeing Elphaba slowly making her way back to her friends. Their smiles widened as they saw Elphaba collapse into Fiyero's arms.

"Yero," Elphaba whispered softly, tears of joy spilling from her eyes and she rested her head against Fiyero's chest.

"Fae," Fiyero said in a chuckled sob, repeatedly kissing her forehead. Pulling her closer, he tried to wipe away her tears as tears slid down his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, Yero," the green girl smiled, gently pulling away and looking at her best friend and sister. "All of you."

"We missed you, too, Fabala," Nessa said, wrapping her arms around her sister, who quickly returned the hug.

"You have no idea," Galinda said, joining the hug. "We have so much to catch up on. And we'll have plenty of time while I'm giving you a makeover."

Instead of rolling her eyes and protesting, Elphaba just smiled back at the blonde. "Sure, Glin."

The blonde was taken back. "Wow. You must have _really_ missed us. That's it? No arguments? You're just gonna stand there and agree to let me give you a makeover?"

"How uncharacteristic!" Fiyero gasped in mock shock.

"Well, I'm not gonna complain," Galinda smirked.

"You must be tired," Nessa said, smiling slightly.

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm alright."

"We should probably go back to the dorms now," the prince smiled, gently wrapping his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

Elphaba nodded and turned around to face the king and queen. "Thank you, again, for your hospitality."

"It was our pleasure, Elphaba," Raal smiled, handing Fiyero the suitcases, who took them with a very slight pout.

"You're family now, Elphaba, if not officially, then in here," Amalie smiled, placing her hand over her heart and hugging the green girl.

Waving, the king and queen stepped back into the carriage and took off. The group stayed at the gate until the carriage vanished from sight. Turning, Elphaba began to walk towards the dorms. Once they reached Ozma Hall, Fiyero and Nessa bid the blonde and the green girl goodbye. Elphaba and Galinda watched as Fiyero escorted Nessa back to Crage Hall. Giggling, Galinda took Elphaba's arm and led her back to their room. Once she unlocked the door and Elphaba walked inside, she noticed how tired the green girl looked and decided to postpone the makeover. Instead, she helped the green girl change into her nightgown and get into bed.

"Night, Glin," Elphaba said, giving the blonde a small smiled before falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Elphie," Galinda smiled, hurrying to the bathroom to get changed. Yawning, she walked out of the bathroom and sleepily turned off the light and climbed into bed.


	30. Surprise

**Doglover645: Well… is this chapter considered a curveball?**

**tooOTPtofunction: Lol! No, he wasn't running for the entire time. I'd love to picture Fiyero actually doing that much running.**

* * *

><p>"Elphie! Wake up! It's Saturday! Elphie!"<p>

The green girl moaned as she turned over in her sleep. "Glin…"

"Come on!"

"Galinda, I swear to Oz, if something isn't on fire…" the green girl moaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Elphie, I let you sleep in," the blonde said, gesturing to the clock, which read 10:30am. "Plus, you promised we could spend the day together."

"Glin…"

"You pwomised, Elphie," the blonde pouted.

Grunting, Elphaba pushed herself up and yawned. "Good morning to you, too."

Giggling, the blonde sat down next to her friend. "Good morning, Elphie. How did you sleep last night?"

"Fine," the green girl said, another yawn escaping her lips.

Smiling, Galinda helped her friend up and helped her pick out her clothes for the day. "Do you need any help getting ready?"

"No, thanks. I'll be fine," Elphaba said as Galinda handed her her clothes and led her to the bathroom.

The green girl quickly showered and got dressed. She emerged an hour later, wearing a simple dark blue frock and brown boots. Galinda helped her walk back to her bed and immediately began to brush out her wet hair. Galinda decided to braid it, knowing that Elphaba wouldn't want her wet hair loosely hanging down her shoulders.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba smiled as the blonde tied the end of the braid with a black hair tie.

"You're welcome, Elphie," the blonde smiled as she flounced into the bathroom to get herself ready.

Elphaba decided to take the time to finish reading her book. She was surprised when Galinda came out half an hour later, fully dressed with her hair tied back in a simple ponytail.

"I'm surprised you didn't put on your one woman opera in the shower this morning," the green girl smirked.

"Very funny," Galinda said, rolling her eyes in a very Elphaba-like manner. The green girl was obviously rubbing off on her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mmhmm," Elphaba nodded, pushing herself up.

Galinda handed the green girl her crutches and gently wrapped her arm around her waist. Together, the two friends made their way out of Ozma Halls and to the small town near the campus.

The blonde dragged her friend into many shops and boutiques, giggling as she made Elphaba try on many dresses. Elphaba frowned as Galinda gave her the dresses to try on, claiming that she didn't need any new dresses, and that she was fine with her simple frocks.

"Elphie, you need more than just frocks," Galinda said as she held up a dress against Elphaba's thin form.

"I don't need any new dresses. Besides, not many colors go well with green."

"Pink does!"

Elphaba frowned at the pink dress the blonde was holding. "No, Glin."

"But, Elphie…"

"No."

"Fine." Huffing, the blonde returned the dress to the rack and continuing her browsing.

Elphaba shifted her weight slightly. She was getting tired, not used to standing for such a long amount of time. Galinda noticed Elphaba's actions and put the dress she took out back.

"Would you like to go back?"

Elphaba looked up at the blonde and gave her a small smile. "I can wait until you're done shopping."

"No. If you're tired, we can go back."

"Glin, this is our special day together. I'm fine," Elphaba insisted, not wanting to ruin her day out with her best friend.

"O-Okay. If you're sure."

Elphaba nodded. "I am. Now, which dress did you want me to try on?"

After having Elphaba try on twenty dresses and talking her into letting her buy only two for her, Galinda made up for it by buying lunch. The two friends sat outside a small café, munching on sandwiches and cookies.

"Are you ready to go back, Elphie?" Galinda asked as she took one final bite from her sandwich.

The green girl nodded. "Are you?"

"Yup!" Hopping to her feet, the blonde helped her friend up and the two walked back to the Campus.

"Do you wanna walk around campus for a little bit?" Galinda asked once they got back.

Elphaba thought for a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

The two friends walked around campus, aimlessly chatting about their day. They ran into Fiyero and Nessa, who joined them on their walk.

"So, my parents showed you the library. I'm surprised you even came back," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba chuckled softly. "It's the biggest library I've ever seen."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to read every book once we're…"

"Nessa!"

The group turned around to see Frex standing a few feet away.

"Father!" Nessa smiled, running up to her father and leaping into his arms.

"Nessa, how I've missed you," Frex smiled, wrapping his arms around his daughter's waist.

Elphaba immediately stiffened at the sight of her father. Fiyero noticed this and protectively wrapped his arm around her waist.

"He doesn't know," Elphaba whispered, looking down at her boots.

"He doesn't know about what?" Fiyero whispered back.

"The surgery."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No."

"Nessa didn't tell him?"

"I hope not."

"Oh, Father, these are some of my friends. Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands," Nessa smiled, gently breaking away from her father's hug and gesturing towards the blonde.

Galinda smiled as Nessa's use of her full title. Pinching the ends of her skirt, she curtsied slightly to the Governor. "Governor Thropp."

"Miss Galinda," Frex nodded politely.

"And Fiyero Tigulaar, the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus," Nessa said, smiling at Fiyero.

Fiyero nodded at Frex, still keeping his arm around Elphaba's waist, who still refused to look up from her boots. "Governor Thropp."

Frex nodded back, giving the prince a hard, cold glare, for he knew of his reputation. His eyes drifted to his daughter, standing next to the prince. Wait… standing? Frex did a double take. Elphaba was standing up?

Elphaba could feel her father's eyes on her and it made her even more uncomfortable than she already was. Fiyero gently pulled her closer to him in an attempt to sooth her.

"Elphaba," Frex finally spoke.

Elphaba reluctantly lifted her gaze to meet her father's. "Father."

"Explain this."

"Explain what?"

"You're standing."

It wasn't a question, and Elphaba knew it. Her father wasn't blind. She knew he could clearly see that she was standing on her own two feet, and probably wanted to know how. She slowly lifted her gaze to meet Fiyero. The prince smiled down at her and nodded. Taking a deep breath, she met her father's hard gaze.

"I… over break… I had another surgery… and… it worked."

"Isn't it wonderful, Father?" Nessa asked brightly.

"While you were in the Vinkus?" Frex asked, ignoring Nessa.

"Yes," Elphaba said, just above a whisper.

Frex's face hardened. "And _who_ paid for this surgery?"

Elphaba lowered her gaze to feet.

"Elphaba."

The green girl stilled refused to look up and answer.

"Elphaba, I'm waiting for an answer."

"My parents did, sir," Fiyero spoke up.

Frex's eyebrows vanished into his hairline. Elphaba slowly looked up at her boyfriend, his eyes never leaving Frex.

"Your parents did?" Frex repeated, his eyebrows slowly returning to their proper place on his forehead.

"Yes, sir. My parents volunteered to take care of everything because…" Slowly, Fiyero turned his gaze to Elphaba and smiled down at her. "I love her."

Elphaba gave the prince a watery smile and gently leaned her head against his chest. "I love you, too, Yero my hero," she whispered softly.

Galinda and Nessa smiled at the beautiful scene before them. Slowly, Nessa lifted her gaze to her father. Frex's face was still hard, but it had softened a tiny bit. He looked down at Nessa and saw her smiling up at him. He looked back up at his eldest daughter and the prince and sighed. If it made Nessa happy, he supposed he could be at least semi-happy. After all, his green daughter would now stand on her own two feet. That was one less problem he had to worry about.

"You love her?" he finally said, drawing the attention back to himself.

"Yes," Fiyero said, without hesitation.

"I refuse to have my family involved in another one of your one night conquests, Master Fiyero."

"Fae is not a one night conquest, Governor Thropp," Fiyero said, using the nickname he gave Elphaba to prove his point. "She's the smartest, bravest, kindest girl I've ever met and the woman I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

"Isn't it a Vinkun law that a legitimate heir to the throne be produced?" Frex asked, his face hardening again.

Elphaba immediately stiffened and Fiyero gently tightened his grip around her. "That law can be fixed. I love your daughter and I know that she is unable to conceive. That doesn't change the fact that I still love her."

Turning, he placed a gentle kiss in Elphaba hair and smiled, feeling her relax against his body.

Frex saw this and his face slowly softened. He had never seen anyone, other than Nanny, show such affections for his eldest daughter. He remembered how Melena would caress Elphaba in her arms, how she would sing to Elphaba while dancing around the room with her, how she would speak softly and lovingly to her. "Alright."

Both Fiyero and Elphaba looked up and blinked. "What?"

"Alright," Frex nodded stiffly. "You've convinced me that you actually love Elphaba."

"You approve, Father?" Nessa asked hopefully, gently clinging to her father's arm.

The Governor relaxed a bit more and nodded. "Yes."

It was harder to tell who looked more overjoyed; Elphaba or Fiyero. Grinning, the prince pulled his girlfriend into a long passionate kiss. Frex turned away, clearly needing some time to let the fact that someone actually loved Elphaba sink into his head.

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Fiyero whispered intimately once they pulled away.

The green girl rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yes, and I love you, too, Yero."

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas Happy Holidays to all!**

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make great Christmas presents!**


	31. Graduation

**Doglover645: Ain't nobody got time for breaking up the Fiyeraba.**

**DeafAngel2000: Mean Frex isn't really my forte. I mostly write him where he's nice (Sorta like the book… kinda), or at least descent to Elphaba.**

**Elphieispopular: If you think he's nice here, read my other stories where he actually loves Elphaba.**

* * *

><p>"Introducing the graduating class of Shiz University!" Morrible said, standing behind a podium.<p>

Everyone clapped and cheered as the graduating class walked in, glad in black robes and matching caps. They all took their seats in the front and the ceremony began.

"I would like to call the class valedictorian, Miss Elphaba Thropp, up to give the valedictorian speech," Morrible said.

Elphaba stood to her feet and walked up to the podium by herself. Fiyero smiled as he watched his girlfriend walk up to the stage without using her crutches. She walked with a slight limp that was hardly noticeable unless it was actually being sought out.

Morrible stepped aside to make room for the green girl as she came up beside her.

Elphaba smiled as she looked over the rows of her classmates and all of the proud parents. She felt a bit nervous, standing in front of her peers, who never even liked her to begin with, and wishing them a happy and prosperous future, but she quickly gulped down the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "Ladies and gentlemen of the class of…"

After her speech, Elphaba was surprised to see everyone standing to their feet and clapping. She looked past them and saw that even her father had, reluctantly, stood to his feet and started clapping for her. She supposed his image prompted him to do so. Smiling, she walked off the stage and back to her seat. Once she sat down, she felt her sister gently take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Elphaba turned towards her and smiled. "Thanks."

"Now when I call your names, please come up to receive your diplomas," Morrible said.

Fiyero sighed. Since their last names were near the end of the alphabet, they would have to wait the longest.

"Yero, we've waited four years for this moment. I'm sure you can wait a few more minutes," Elphaba smiled, slightly leaning forward to look at her boyfriend.

"You know Fiyero's known for his patience," Nessa smirked.

"I'm just upset that we have to wear these black robes," Galinda frowned, tugging at the collar of the robe. "I mean, there's not one shred of pink. It's completely criminal!"

Elphaba, Nessa and Fiyero chuckled and waited patiently for their names to be called.

"Elphaba Thropp," Madame Morrible called, finally reaching the end of the alphabet.

Elphaba smiled as she stood up and walked onto the stage. She took her diploma and shook the head's hand before returning to her seat.

"Nessarose Thropp."

Nessa walked up to receive her diploma and returned to her seat.

"Fiyero Tigulaar."

That's me!" the prince smiled as he stood up. He walked up to the stage and received his diploma. "I'd like to say a few words," he said into the microphone before Morrible could stop him.

"Oh Oz," Elphaba groaned.

"Goodbye, seniors. Goodbye, class. Shiz University, you can kiss my –"

Morrible quickly pushed him out of the way and returned to her rightful position at the podium. "Galinda Upland."

Galinda flounced up to the podium and took her diploma with a large grin.

Once Morrible finished calling out the names of the graduating class, everyone switched their tassels from the right to the left side.

"Congratulations, everyone," Morrible said before stepping down.

Everyone cheered and tossed their caps into the air. Fiyero ran up to Elphaba and happily picked her up and twirled her around in the air.

"We did it!" he smiled, returning Elphaba's feet to the ground and passionately kissing her.

"I'm so proud of you," Elphaba smiled once they pulled away, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the day…" a voice said from behind them.

Fiyero turned around to see his parents standing behind him, both wearing proud smiles. "Mom! Dad!" Smiling, the prince ran over to his parents and wrapped his arms around them.

"We're so proud of you, Fiyero," Amalie smiled as she hugged her son.

"We honestly didn't think you would make it this far," Raal said.

The Queen shot her husband a look and sighed.

"I'm kidding," Raal said, rolling his eyes and smiling at his son. "But your mother and I are genuinely proud of you, Fiyero."

"Thanks, Dad." Gently pulling away, Fiyero went back to Elphaba and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Congratulations, Elphaba," Amalie said, smiling at the green girl. "And thank you. Our son never would have made it if it weren't for you."

"Thank you," Elphaba smiled, looking up at the king and queen.

Fiyero was about to say something when someone hug him from behind. Grunting in surprise, he turned around to see Hannalyn, now ten, looking up at him. "Hey, Hannalyn."

"Well, you did it. I never thought you actually would, but you did it," the young girl smiled, handing Fiyero a bouquet of poppies.

"Thanks. It's good to know that the people I love have confidence in me," Fiyero said as he accepted the flowers.

"But seriously, I'm proud of you… Fiywero."

Fiyero smirked at the old way Hannalyn used to pronounce his name. "Thanks."

"ELPHIE! WE DID IT!" Galinda smiled, wrapping her best friend in a bear hug.

"Yes, we did," Elphaba smiled, returning the hug. "I'm proud of you, Glin."

"And I you, Elphie."

"Father!" Nessa smiled, seeing Frex approaching them and running to meet him.

"I'm so proud of you, Nessa," Frex smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Thank you, Father."

Gently pulling away, the Governor slightly looked up at his eldest, who was still standing next to the prince. "Elphaba."

Elphaba looked up. "Father."

The Governor paused for a moment. "Congratulations," he finally managed to get out.

Elphaba gave her father a slight smile. Their relationship had slowly improved over the last four years. It wasn't the best, but it was better than before. "Thank you."

Frex gave his daughter a slight nod.

"Well, now that we're all here, I'd like to say a few words," Fiyero smiled.

"Not again," Elphaba groaned.

"Hush, Fae. I'm trying to make an announcement, here." The prince took a deep breath before continuing. "Fae," he turned towards her. "We've been though a lot these past four years."

Elphaba looked up at Fiyero and blinked. "Yero?"

"And I know we didn't exactly have a 'love at first sight' moment."

"You almost ran me over with your carriage."

"You almost ran Fabala over with your carriage?" Nessa gasped, horrified.

"Yeah, _almost_. Can I _please_ finish?"

"Continue," Nessa nodded.

"Anyway, Fae, ever since you started tutoring me… you got me thinking. And yes, I know we're all proud that I started thinking," Fiyero said, looking at his parents before they had a chance to interrupt. "And I… I love you."

"I love you, too, Yero," the green girl smiled.

"And… um…" The prince nervously shifted his weight. "I was wondering if you… um…"

"If I what, Yero?" Elphaba asked, suddenly becoming nervous herself.

Smiling, Fiyero reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small, black box and got down on one knee. Everyone gasped as Fiyero opened the box, revealing a shiny, light silver ring with a large light blue crystal in the center with smaller, light blue crystals were on each of the four sides of the band. The inside of the band was inscribed.

_To Fae, with all my love. Yero._

Elphaba looked at Fiyero with watery eyes. "Yero…"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, will you do me the greatest pleasure of becoming my wife?" the prince asked hopefully.

Elphaba was speechless, staring from the ring to Fiyero.

"This is the part where you say 'Yes'," Galinda whispered, not so discreetly, to the green girl.

"Yes," Elphaba whispered. Tears slid down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes," she said again, a bit louder.

Overjoyed, Fiyero stood to his feet and slipped the ring onto Elphaba's left ring finger before pulling in for a kiss.

Everyone clapped and cheered. Raal pulled Amalie closer to himself, both proud parents beaming. Galinda gave Hannalyn a high-five before joining cheering and wrapping her best friend in a hug. Nessa's eyes filled with tears of joy before she pulled joined the group hug Galinda had started. Even Frex cracked a very small smile.

"Elphie's getting married! Elphie's getting married!" Galinda sing-songed happily once the couple pulled away, allowing her to give her friend a proper hug. "When will the wedding be? Can I be a bridesmaid? Ooh, can the dresses be pink? Please, Elphie? Please?"

"Slow down, Glin," the green girl chuckled. "I don't know, yes, and no."

"Aww," the blonde pouted, but her smiled quickly returned. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for you, too, Fabala," Nessa smiled, hugging her sister.

"Thank you," the green girl smiled.

"But I'm the happiest of all," Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba smiled at her now fiancée and gently broke away from the hug. "I love you," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know," Fiyero smiled, placing a delicate kiss in her hair. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Two more chapters, everyone! Favorite lines? Reviews make my day!<strong>


	32. The Wedding

**Elphieispopular: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**DancingThroughLifeInOz: Fiyeraba fluff makes everything better.**

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful, Elphie!"<p>

"Pretty as a princess!"

"Well, that's because she'll be one in a few minutes."

Elphaba smiled as Galinda and Nessa danced around her, helping her get ready for her big day. The green girl stood in the center of the room while Galinda fixed with her hair for the umpteenth time and Nessa made sure the dress was straight.

The dress was strapless, pure white and, as Galinda insisted, stunning and perfect for her best friend's wedding. The bodice hugged her figure perfectly and had a bit of sparkle to it. The skirt of the dress was full and also had a bit of sparkles on it. Elphaba insisted that she wouldn't look good in a dress like that, but Galinda and Nessa had insisted otherwise.

"This dress is perfect, Elphie!" Galinda had said when Elphaba emerged from the dressing room, wearing the dress.

"You said that about the other fifteen dresses I tried on," Elphaba had pointed out.

Galinda waved it off. "I know, but this is _the_ dress!"

"You look beautiful, Fabala," Nessa smiled.

Amalie nodded in agreement. "I agree with Nessa and Galinda. You look stunning."

Elphaba awkwardly shifted her weight. In truth, she did like the dress a bit. She knew the dress had to be a certain style to fit the old Vinkun traditions, but Amalie had promised her that nothing would be too over-the-top. "Th-Thank you."

"Let buy it!" Galinda said, ushering the green girl back into the dressing room.

"Yes, before Galinda makes you try on another dress," Nessa laughed.

"Wait, I never said I would get this one," Elphaba said before Galinda could close the dressing room door.

"You said 'Thank you', which is good enough," Galinda said.

"I said that with every dress."

"Just change out of the dress, Elphie!"

Galinda giggled as she fixed a section of Elphaba's curled hair over her shoulder. She had curled the green girl's silky raven hair in loose, elegant curls and tied a section in a bun in the back. She had given the bride-to-be a bit of blush, eye shadow and mascara. Once she was satisfied with the makeup, the blonde gently lifted Elphaba's crystal crown veil into her arms and carefully fixed it into the green girl's hair.

The blonde and Nessa were both dressed in beautiful, light lavender, one strap bridesmaid dresses. The skirt flowed down from her waist to the floor like a silky waterfall. Galinda's hair was done up in an elegant up-do with a crown of flowers placed nearly on top of her head, while Nessa's was curled with the same crown of flowers in her hair.

A knock and Amalie entered, wearing the traditional royal Vinkun gown. The dress was a dark blue with a large skirt and a sparkly bodice and long sleeves.

"Are you almost ready, Elphaba?" she asked, approaching the green girl.

Elphaba took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

"It's okay to be nervous," the queen said as she gently took Elphaba's hand. "It's natural to feel nervous."

"I just…" Elphaba paused before continuing. "I'm sorry that…"

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear," Amalie said, squeezing the green girl's hand.

"But, the heir…"

"It's okay, Elphaba. Raal and I understand why you didn't tell us when we first met. We'll deal with that later. Right now, enjoy your wedding."

Amalie placed a gentle kiss on Elphaba's cheek and smiled at her. Elphaba smiled back and watched as Amalie left to take her seat. As she left, Elphaba saw her father standing in the doorway.

"Elphaba," Frex said, looking at his daughter. "You look… nice."

Elphaba gave her father a slight nod of acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"Okay, this is it. Elphie, remember to smile. It's your wedding, for Oz sakes! Look like you're enjoying it," Galinda said, smoothing out Elphaba's dress one final time.

"Thanks for reminding me, Glin," Elphaba said as she took the bouquet Nessa handed to her and watched as the two left for the wedding processional, leaving Elphaba alone with her father.

"Ready?" Frex asked, slowly extending his arm for Elphaba to take.

Elphaba slowly walked over to her father and took his arm. "Yes."

"You really do look… beautiful," Frex said as they walked together.

Elphaba realized that it was the first, and probably the only, time her father called her beautiful and managed a small smile. "Thank you."

"You… you look like your mother. She wore a similar dress and her hair… looked exactly they way yours does right now."

Elphaba's smile widened a bit. Her father rarely mentioned her mother, especially to her. "Thank you."

Frex nodded and was silent for the rest of their walk. They stopped in front of the double doors and waited for them to open. The faint sound of the music playing inside indicated that the wedding processional had already started. Elphaba took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. This was it. She was finally marrying Fiyero Tigulaar. She was going to become Princess of the Vinkus.

_Oh Oz_, Elphaba thought. _I'm going to become Princess of the Vinkus._

Even though she had met with Raal and Amalie on numerous occasions to discuss her role as princess, she was still a bit nervous. Especially when it came to the subject of producing an heir.

Frex sensed her discomfort and slowly turned towards her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Elphaba said, nodding as the doors opened.

She and Frex walked down the aisle in time to the music. Elphaba felt all eyes on her and it made her a bit uneasy, but when she looked up and saw Fiyero waiting for her and his all white tux and pants, and a huge smile on his face, she quickly relaxed.

When they finally reached the alter, Frex stopped and gently kissed his daughter's cheek before sitting down next to Raal and Amalie.

"Hi," Fiyero whispered softly to his soon-to-be wife.

"Hi," Elphaba whispered back.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look handsome."

"I know," the prince smiled.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began. "We are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in the holy state of matrimony."

Fiyero and Elphaba listed as the priest made a brief speech about love, life, happiness and fate. Fiyero would occasionally glance at Elphaba and smiled. The green girl would respond by blushing and smiling back.

"May I have the rings, please?" the priest asked after the couple exchanged their 'I do's', looking to the ring bearer, the son of a close family friend of the Tigulaars.

The seven year old boy lifted the pillow with the rings to the priest. Fiyero slid the ring onto Elphaba's finger, and Elphaba did the same.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Grinning, Fiyero pulled his now-wife into a passionate kiss. Galinda wiped a tear from her eye. Hannalyn stood next to Nessa, in her pink flower girl dress, giving the prince a thumbs up. Everyone clapped and cheered as Fiyero and Elphaba ran down the aisle and out of the church.

The wedding reception was a nice affair. Galinda and Nessa made speeches about how proud they were of the new couple. Galinda added a mini rant on how cute Elphaba and Fiyero were together, causing the newlyweds to roll their eyes. Soon after, it was time for Elphaba to throw the bridal bouquet. All the young women gathered around, hoping to be the one to catch the flowers. Elphaba turned around and toss the bouquet behind her.

"IT'S MINE!" Galinda shouted as she dove in front of the other girls and caught the bouquet. Smiling, she skipped away to talk to some of Fiyero's old friends, giggling and batting her eyelashes.

"Only Galinda," Fiyero muttered under his breath.

"I would now like to invite the newlyweds to the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife," Raal said, gesturing to Elphaba and Fiyero.

Fiyero stood up and helped his wife to her feet before leading her to the dance floor. The music started playing and he gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I never thought this day would come," Elphaba whispered as she rested her head against Fiyero's chest.

"I know. Who would have thought you get to marry the most handsome man in all of Oz?" Fiyero smirked.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Or that I would get married at all."

"Fae –"

"Before Shiz, I thought the only person who could ever love me was Nanny. Even during Shiz, I thought that. But now…"

"Now, you have me," the prince smiled.

"And Galinda, and even Nessa."

"But mostly me."

"But mostly you, Yero my hero," Elphaba smiled as she felt Fiyero's lips meet hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've started a blog, where I will post pictures from my stories and give previews for upcoming ones. Stay tuned!<strong>

**One more chapter to go! Reviews make my day! Favorite lines?**


	33. Welcome Home

**Here we are, everyone! The final chapter!**

* * *

><p>The official royal Vinkun carriage sped down the narrow dirt road to town. Elphaba sat across from her husband, her eyes starring listlessly out the window.<p>

"Fae?"

Elphaba met her husband's gaze and smiled. "Yes?"

Fiyero smiled as he gently took his wife's hands in his own. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Elphaba averted her gaze back to the window. "It won't be a blood heir…"

"Fae, I told you, my parents and the Vinkun government understand the circumstances."

Elphaba nodded. The Vinkun parliament had declared that Fiyero's younger cousins, Prince Khynel and Princess Faire, the Duke and Duchess of Kvon Altar in the Outer Vinkus, would inherit the throne after him, but the adopted child will grow up experiencing all of the perks and benefits of being a royal.

"I know, but… we should… you shouldn't… have to do this."

"Hey, I'm doing this because I love you." Leaning forward, the prince placed a gentle kiss on his wife's nose and smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Yero. I love you, too," Elphaba said, smiling.

"Good, just making sure."

Elphaba playfully rolled her eyes and the carriage came to a stop in front of a large, stone building. The driver hopped down and opened the door for the royals. Fiyero stepped down first and moved to help Elphaba. Elphaba took the hand Fiyero offered her and stepped down, the skirt of her long-sleeved, dark blue dress touching the ground. Hand in hand, the royal couple walked up to the Thousand Years Orphanage and knocked. A middle-aged woman opened the door and smiled brightly at the prince and princess.

"Your Highnesses," she curtsied.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked her over. Her dark grey hair was tied back in a strict bun and large glasses were perched perfectly on her nose. She wore a grey business suit, the same shade as her hair. She wore too much makeup, in Elphaba's opinion, but other than that, she seemed nice.

"We've been expecting you," the woman smiled, opening the door more to allow the couple inside. "I am the orphanage director, Madame Troussis."

"Hello," Elphaba said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Now," Madame Troussis said, ignoring the princess' awkwardness as she led them down the hall and up the stairs. "Do you have a gender preference for the child?"

"Gender doesn't matter," Fiyero said, looking at his wife for approval.

Elphaba shook her head. "It doesn't."

The orphanage director nodded. "And age…"

"A baby," Elphaba said immediately. She looked up at Fiyero. "I want a baby, Yero," she whispered desperately.

Fiyero smiled and kissed the top of Elphaba's head. "A baby," he said, looking at Madame Troussis.

The director nodded and started to give the couple a brief summary of the history of the orphanage. While she was talking, Elphaba saw one of the doors slowly open and two pairs of eyes staring up at her. Slowly breaking away from her husband's side, she slowly approached the ajar door.

"Hello," she smiled, kneeling down to meet the height of the eyes staring at her.

The door opened a bit more to reveal two seven year old girls, both wearing simple tan dresses. They seemed a bit scared of the princess and shielded back.

"It's alright. I won't bite," Elphaba smiled.

"It's the princess," one of the girls said in a soft whisper, her large, blue eyes never leaving Elphaba.

Elphaba laughed softly and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Giggling, the two girls threw the door open and happily wrapped their arms around Elphaba. The green woman was startled for a bit, but quickly relaxed and wrapped her arms around the two girls.

Fiyero turned around when he realized Elphaba was no longer by his side. He smiled as he watched her hug two of the orphan girls. "And who do we have here?" he asked, slowly approaching them.

The girls looked up and squealed. "Prince Fiyero!" Giggling, they jumped up and wrapped their arms around his legs.

"Whoa!" the prince smiled, stumbling back a bit.

"Looks like you have some fans, Yero," Elphaba smiled, rising to her full height.

"What can I say? The ladies love me," Fiyero smiled back.

Elphaba rolled her eyes and before she could say anything, she soon found herself swarmed by the other thirty to forty orphans, boys and girls alike, from the ages of five to ten. She found that the boys went straight to Fiyero and were asking him a million questions at once, while the girls did the exact same thing to her.

Madame Troussis looked completely horrified that the orphans were touching the royals. "Children!" she shouted, though, of course, they didn't hear her.

"It's alright," Fiyero reassured her as one of the younger boys gently pulled on his pant leg, wanting his attention.

Elphaba smiled sweetly as the orphan girls asked her a million questions at once.

"You're the princess?"

"Do you live in a castle?"

"When did you fall in love with Prince Fiyero?"

"Was it love at first sight?"

"Do you get to have tea parties every day?"

"What's it like to wear pretty dresses every day?"

Elphaba smiled as she answered all of their questions. Suddenly, a young girl standing in the corner caught her attention. Excusing herself from the other girl, Elphaba slowly walked over to the young orphan. Her tangled hair was tied in pigtails as her light pink dress was slightly dirty. She held a tattered, light blue blanket in the crook of her arm and her thumb was planted firmly in her mouth.

"Hello," Elphaba said softly.

The little girl just looked at her.

"What's your name?"

The girl still didn't answer her.

"That's Naddie," one of the ten year old girls, who had introduced herself as Mehegan, said, appearing from behind Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled. "And how old are you, Naddie?"

The little girl took her thumb out of her mouth and held up three fingers.

"You're three?"

Naddie nodded and stuck her thumb back in her mouth.

"Why don't you come over here with the other girls?"

Naddie looked at the girls then back at Elphaba. "I'm too little."

Elphaba laughed softly. "You're not too little." Smiling, she lifted the three year old into her arms and walked back over to the other girls.

"Will you read to us?" one of the younger girls asked, holding a storybook up to Elphaba.

"Misa, I'm sure Their Highnesses are very busy right now and…" Madame Troussis began.

"No, no, it's alright," Elphaba smiled. "Is there someplace to sit down?"

The director nodded and led them to the common room. She told all the children to sit on the floor and listen quietly to Princess Elphaba, who had graciously taken the time to read to them.

Fiyero sat on the floor with the children, little Naddie in his lap with eight of the other young girls surrounding him. He seemed more absorbed in the story than the children did, which Elphaba found very amusing.

After finishing the stories about how Lurline created Oz and the first Lurlinemas, she heard the stomachs of the children start to growl.

"I believe it's lunchtime," Fiyero smiled, playfully ticking Naddie, who giggled and squirmed in his grasp.

Madame Troussis came into the common room. "Lunch is ready. Everyone, please stand up and walk, in an orderly fashion, to the dining room."

The children stood up and were about to run out of the common room with the director stopped them.

"What do we say to Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba?"

"Thank you, Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba," the children said in unison.

"You're more than welcome," Elphaba smiled as she stood up and watched the children walk to lunch.

Madame Troussis turned and smiled at the royal couple. "Thank you."

"It was our pleasure," Elphaba smiled.

The director nodded and followed the children to the dining room.

"You were great, Fae," Fiyero said, wrapping his arms around Elphaba's waist. "You were very social."

"It's easier with children. I never saw myself as someone children would look up to. One of the younger girls to me she wanted to be just like me when she grows up."

"Well, you're a public figure now. They'll be plenty of little girls who want to grow up and marry their Prince Charming."

"Oh Oz," Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes.

The prince chuckled. "Come on, let's get some lunch."

"Yero, don't steal their food!" Elphaba chided.

"I'm not. I'm just… hungry."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and followed her husband towards the sound of chatting and silverware against plates. They found all the children sitting at two separate tables, boys on one side, girls on the other. Elphaba's eyes drifted to a nine year old girl sitting in the corner with a small baby in her arms, feeding him. Smiling, she walked over to her and, pulling up a vacant seat, sat down next to her. "Hello."

The girl startled a bit and looked up, careful not to jostle the baby too much. "Princess Elphaba!" she gasped.

Elphaba smiled. "Why aren't you sitting with the other girls?"

The girl looked down at the baby in her arms. "I can't sit with them until Lyon finishes eating. He doesn't like crowds or noise."

_Lyon. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy_, Elphaba thought. "Is he your brother?"

"No, I'm just supposed to look after him."

"How old is he?"

"Around… three weeks, I think."

The princess nodded. "What's your name?"

The young orphan looked surprised that the princess cared what her name was. "A-Aily."

"Well, Aily, may I hold Lyon?"

Aily faltered for a moment, then handed the baby and bottle over to Elphaba.

"Thank you. Now, you can go and join your friends."

Aily smiled and curtsied to the princess. "Thank you, Your Highness."

Elphaba smiled as she watched Aily join her friends at the girls' table. She looked down at the baby in her arms and began to feed him. Lyon slowly opened his eyes, his green eyes staring into Elphaba's chocolate ones. Elphaba smiled as she tenderly stroked the baby's curly, light brown hair.

"You're the one," she whispered, smiling as Lyon slowly closed his eyes again. She waited until Lyon finished eating and went to find Fiyero, who was having sandwiches and soup with the other boys.

"Oh, hi, Fae," Fiyero said as he swallowed his mouthful of soup. He noticed the baby in Elphaba's arms and smiled. "You found him?"

Elphaba nodded and delicately stroked the sleeping baby's cheek. "He's perfect, Yero."

Fiyero excused himself from the boys and walked over to his wife. He examined the baby in her arms and smiled. "He's adorable."

"I want him," Elphaba whispered, looking up at Fiyero.

Fiyero nodded and they both went to find Madame Troussis. They just left the dining room when they saw her walking down the hall towards them.

"Ah, Your Highnesses. Have you made a selection?" the director greeted them.

"Yes, we have," Elphaba said, gently jostling Lyon in her arms.

"Excellent. Now, if you would step into my office, we can sign the adoption papers."

After the papers were signed and in order, Elphaba and Fiyero were about to leave when Elphaba felt a gentle tug on her dress. She looked down and saw Naddie looking up at her.

"Are you goin' now?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes," Elphaba said softly, handing Lyon to Fiyero and kneeling down in front of the young girl. "We're going back to our castle now."

"Are you goin' come back?"

"Of course." Smiling, Elphaba gently collected the small child into a hug. "We'll come back and read lots of stories and have tea parties."

Naddie giggled and nodded against Elphaba's shoulder. Gently pulling away, Elphaba wiped a few strands of Naddie's hair away from her forehead. "Okay?"

"Okay," the little girl agreed.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but its time for our younger girls to take a nap," Madame Troussis said, reaching for Naddie's hand.

"Bye-bye," Naddie waved as she took the director's hand and allowed her to lead her away.

"Bye," Elphaba waved. She took Lyon back and smiled at him. "Are you ready to go home, Lyon?"

The baby slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his new mother. He blinked a few times before yawning and going back to sleep.

The carriage ride back to Kiamo Ko seemed to late a shorter amount of time, probably because Elphaba and Fiyero were so enhanced by the new addition to their family that they didn't keep track of time.

As soon as they entered the house, they were immediately greeted by Raal, Amalie and Killjoy, who all wanted to meet the new baby.

"Welcome home, Lyon," Elphaba smiled, kissing her son's cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. 177 Word pages, and over 67,000 words later. I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed. It means the world to me. Thank you all so much! I'm sorry to report that there will not be a sequel. The link for my blog is now on my profile. Check it out!<strong>

**Reviews make my day! Let's see if we can break 200 reviews. We're so close! Again, thank you all and I hope your new year is filled with many blessings.**


End file.
